


Dating Tayo

by baekyeolparaluman, yeolmay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Domestic, Falling out, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Make Up, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmay/pseuds/yeolmay
Summary: Baka makakaya ko pang ibalik,ang oras, ang minuto, o ang segundo..Baka makakaya ko pa..Baka makakaya pa natin..At kung hindi na talaga,maaari bang ulitin na lang natin uli?Ang ikaw at ako,dating tayo.Kung saan napatunayan ng long-term couple na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na sadly, totoo nga ang 7-year itch.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 61
Kudos: 132
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Prologue: Babalik Ka Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ngayon pa lang, nagpapasalamat na ako sa'yo for clicking into this fic. Sana damayan mo sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun hanggang dulo. ♡
> 
> Sa aking prompter, pasensya na kung lumayo man ang naisulat ko sa initial plot mo pero sana magustuhan mo pa rin. ♡
> 
> Sa mababait na mods ☀️☁️⭐, maraming salamat po sa dahil sa pamamagitan niyo, mas maraming Chanbaek Filipino fics na ang naisusulat. ♡
> 
> Kay 🐑 na nagsilbing vent at emotional punching bag ko habang sinusulat ito, maraming salamat bb! Labyu. ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )
> 
> Anyway, sige na.. Magkita na lang tayo sa dulo hehe. Enjoy!

**2018**

_"Hey, heard about our next gig? Magugustuhan mo dun, pramis. Pugad mo 'yun eh."_

"Saan naman?"

_"Sa Uste, bro. Kasama tayo sa Paskuhan lineup!"_

Dinig ang mahinang pilantik ng gitara sa loob ng isang studio sa Tomas Morato. Nakakalat sa mesa ang ilang lukot na papel, mga balat ng kendi, at isang tasang pinagtimplahan ng lumamig nang kape.

Inilaan ni Chanyeol ang araw na ito para makapagsulat sana ng bagong kanta, ngunit ilang salita na ang naisulat niya at pilit na nilapatan ng tunog pero hindi pa rin ito naaayon sa kanyang kagustuhan.

Tumayo na lang siya sa kinauupuan dala ang lighter at isang kaha ng sigarilyo, bago magtungo sa veranda para mag-yosi. Kailangan niyang maramdaman ang hagod ng nikotina para pakalmahin ang magulong utak na kanina pa siya binabalik sa mga alaala ng nakaraan.

Dahan-dahan ang paghithit at pagbuga niya ng usok, ninanamnam ang bawat paghinga at panandaliang kapayapaang dala ng isang stick ng sigarilyo.

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sarili. Okay naman ang pagsusulat niya noong una, eh. May progress na. Pero nang tumawag si Sehun para ibalita kung saan ang next gig nila, nawala na lang siya bigla sa momentum. 

Natatawa pero naaawa rin si Chanyeol sa sarili niya. Ilang taon na ang nakalipas pero apektado pa rin siya at the mere mention of UST. Sobrang apektado pa niya at the thought na pumunta lang doon para mag-perform sa Paskuhan. 

Ilang taon niyang iniwasan ang lugar na iyon para sa sariling _peace of mind_ pero mukhang hindi na niya ito magagawang iwasan ulit ngayon, unless i-hold back niya ang isang oportunidad para sa banda nilang nagsisimula pa lamang.

Masyadong maraming alaala ang naipon ng mas batang Chanyeol sa kahabaan ng España. Dito siya nanalagi ng apat na taon sa kolehiyo at dito na rin siya tumira nang makapagtapos. Pero sa dami ng alaalang nabuo niya sa lugar na ito, iisang tao lang ang nakasama niya sa loob ng halos pitong taon na iyon. 

  
  
  
  


Ang _ex_ niyang si Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  


Isa pang malalim na hithit at napapikit na lang si Chanyeol. Paanong ang minsang pinakamasasayang araw niya ay nagdudulot sa kanya ng labis na kalungkutan ngayon?

Pinatay na niya ang sigarilyo sa ashtray na nakapatong sa mesa ng veranda. Pumasok siya ulit sa loob at nilinis na rin ang mga naiwan niyang kalat. Ayaw niyang mapagalitan pa ni Junmyeon kapag nakita na naman nito ang mga nakakalat na papel at balat ng kendi sa mesa nila.

Dito dapat matutulog si Chanyeol ngayon, bilang ang studio ang escape place niya sa tuwing nasa mood para magsulat ng bagong kanta. Pero sa hindi malamang dahilan, sinimulan na niyang ayusin ang mga gamit para makaalis. May kung anong pwersang tumutulak sa kanyang lisanin na ang studio at magdrive na lang papunta sa kung saan. 

Kadalasan, 20 minutes lang ang travel time niya papunta at pabalik sa apartment na tinutuluyan at sa studio ng banda. Sagad na 'yon. Kaya laking gulat na lang ni Chanyeol nang isang oras na ang nakalipas, pero nasa daan pa rin siya at patungo na sa opposite na direksyon.

Papuntang España. 

His memories of Baekhyun probably triggered a lot of things, and his subconscious took over para dalhin siya sa lugar na ito ngayon. At bilang one way ang daang tinatahak, hinayaan na lang niya ang sariling matangay kasabay ng mga sasakyan. 

  
  
  


Napangiti si Chanyeol nang makita ang pamilyar na Arko ng mga Siglo. Gustuhin man niyang pumasok sa loob ng unibersidad, hindi rin niya magawa dahil ipit na siya sa daan. Ilang taon na ang nakalipas pero ganun pa rin ang daloy ng trapiko, mabagal at nakakainip. 

Puno ang mga jeep at UV ng mga estudyanteng galing sa kani-kanilang unibersidad, mga mukhang uwing-uwi na pero walang choice kundi maidlip na lang at tiisin muna ang traffic.

Marami pa ring street vendors na nagbebenta ng kung anu-ano ang nakakalat sa kalsada. Mas maliwanag lang ngayon ang mga eskinita kumpara noong mga nakaraang taon, pero halos wala pa ring nagbago. 

Siguro kung umuulan din at medyo bumabaha, mas lalong pamilyar ang pakiramdam. 

He lets himself navigate the way to a familiar, olive building along Tolentino St. May halong kaba at pananabik sa dibdib na mapuntahan ulit ang lugar na minsan niyang naging tahanan. Ang lugar na minsan _nilang_ naging tahanan.

At pagkaliko nga niya mismo sa nasabing daan, napakapit na lang si Chanyeol sa manibela at napa-buntong hininga.

_Long time..._

It's been what, 2 years? since he last step foot into this condo. 

As a struggling musician, dumating sa puntong walang-wala na si Chanyeol nang maghiwalay sila ni Baekhyun. Gayunpaman, hindi niya pa rin kinonsider na ibenta ang unit sa condo na ito, let alone pa-rentahan lang sa kung sino-sino.

Ito na lang ang tanging bagay na nagpapaalala sa kanya ng masasayang araw nila noon. Masyadong sentimental ang unit na ito para kay Chanyeol at mawala na ang lahat sa kanya pero ipagdadamot niya pa rin ito.

Sa sobrang sentimental nga lang, hindi na niya kaya pang manatili dito ngayon. Simula kasi nang maghiwalay sila ni Baekhyun, naging miserable lang siya habang pinagmamasdan ang bawat sulok ng silid. Kahit saang dako kasi siya tumingin, iisang tao lang ang gusto niyang makita. 

Ilang gabi rin siyang umiyak nang mag-isa at dumaing sa kawalan. Ilang bote rin ng alak ang naubos niya para lang panandaliang malimutan ang sakit at pangungulila. Ilang umaga rin ang inasahan niyang darating kung saan gigising siyang andiyan si Baekhyun at sasabihing sila na lang ulit.

Pero tao lang din naman si Chanyeol. Hindi rin niya kinayang sa bawat pagmulat niya ng mata, sasampalin lang siya ng realidad na _wala na,_ hindi na muling babalik pa ang hinahanap niya. Hindi na muling babalik pa sa kanya si Baekhyun.

Sa kagustuhang huwag masira ang mga magagandang alaalang nabuo sa silid na ito, pinili na lang niyang umalis muna at pansamantalang tumira sa apartment na malapit sa studio ng banda. Akala niya, sa paglayo niya dito ng dalawang taon, okay na siya. 

Hindi pa pala.

  
  
  
  
  


Mabigat ang mga hakbang ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sa pasilyo ng gusali. Naninikip ang dibdib sa ideyang ang lugar na minsa’y napaka-pamilyar sa kanya ay ngayo’y tila napakalayo na. 

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan niya nang marating ang pintuan ng unit. Hindi namamalayang kanina pa pala siya nagpipigil ng hininga nang lumapag ang elevator sa 6th floor.

Kinapa niya sa bulsa ang palasusian at kinuha ang napaka-pamilyar na susi na hindi niya pa rin tinatanggal. Nanginginig niyang binuksan ang pinto, lumalabo na ang paningin dahil sa mga luhang nagbabadyang bumagsak. 

At nang tuluyan nang makapasok, lalo lang nanikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. The unit looks just like how he remembered from two years ago. 

And it is so familiar that it hurts.

Ang kaibahan lang sa pagpasok niya ngayon, walang petite na lalaking sumalubong sa kanya para batiin siya ng isang mahigpit na yakap. Walang _"Hi, love!"_ at halik sa pisngi na bumungad sa kanyang pagdating. Walang Baekhyun na mag-aalis ng pagod niya sa mahabang araw na nagdaan.

Napapikit na lang si Chanyeol at tuluyang hinayaan bumagsak ang mga luha.

  
  
  


Ngayong gabi, hahayaan niya muna ang sariling umiyak uli. 

  
  
  
  


Ngayong gabi, babalik siya sa masasayang araw nila noon.

  
  
  
  
  


Ngayong gabi, kahit masakit, dito ulit siya mananatili.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahil ngayong gabi, dito sa tahanan nilang dalawa, _nakauwi_ na siya.


	2. Ikaw At Ako

> _Lagi na lang ganito,_
> 
> _isipan ay gulong gulo…_

**2010**

  
  


Chanyeol fights the urge to check his phone once again. Kanina pa siya nagbubukas-sara ng inbox niya pero wala pa rin ang hinihintay niyang reply since 2 hours ago.

_Nope. Nope. 'di ako clingy._

Umiiling pa siyang tumayo sa pagkakahiga. He decides na maligo na lang muna to keep his mind off _him_. At talagang sinigurado niyang tagalan ang pagligo, extending his usual 15 minute shower to a 30 minute one.

Pero pagkalabas na pagkalabas ni Chanyeol ng CR, hindi rin niya nakayanan at kinuha niya agad ang cellphone niyang nakataob pa sa may bedside table. He anticipates for at least 1 new text message pero.. wala pa rin?

_Sobrang tagal naman ata ng org meeting nila?_

Hindi naman niya intensyong mang-abala pero hindi na talaga siya mapakali kakaantay kaya after assuring himself—for the nth time, na this is not him being clingy and this is just him being worried, he decided to press the call button.

Walang bihis-bihis, in his naked glory, and with just a towel hanging around his lower extremities, Chanyeol sits at the corner of his bed with a frown on his face habang hinihintay na may sumagot sa kabilang linya.

Buti na lang, after just three rings...

_"Hello, Yeol?"_

Medyo nagulat pa si Chanyeol pero naka-recover din naman siya agad, "Baek.."

Impit ang mga tawanan mula sa kabilang linya ngunit dinig pa rin ito ni Chanyeol. Assuming na baka tapos na nga ang org meeting nila Baekhyun, "Sundo na ba kita?" he asks.

_"Uhh.. wait lang may tinatapos pa kas— huy Jongdae ano ba 'yan ang kalat naman— sorry, ano nga ulit 'yon?"_

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang hindi na napigilang pakawalan ni Chanyeol, "Mag e-eight na ah. Di pa ba kayo tapos?"

 _"Di pa, baby eh. Hala sorry na.."_ sa tono pa lang ng boses ni Baekhyun, nakita na niya agad ang pag-nguso nito, _"Malapit na kasi college week namin, 'by. Alam mo naman 'di ba? Yung program kasi 'di pa okay. Tapos 'yung isang banda nag-backout pa kanina. Namomroblema pa nga kami sa sponsors, eh. Pero kaya naman 'to! Power through lang as always!"_

When the realization finally hits him, Chanyeol mentally slaps himself for being clingy. 

Baekhyun has a lot of things on his hands at alam ni Chanyeol ‘yun. Ikaw ba naman mag-jowa ng premed student na running for latin honors, doon pa lang kahati mo na sa oras ang demands ng course niya. What more kung secretary pa ito ng Faculty of Pharmacy Student Council, 'di ba? 

_"Yeol?"_ Baekhyun interrupts him in his train of thought.

"Ah. Kumain ka na? Gusto mo dala akong food diyan?" _Miss na kita._

 _"Wag na, baby. Nag-pa pizza naman si sir Chul so oks na kami. Ikaw ba kumain na?"_ rinig sa boses nito ang pag-aalala at nakonsensiya tuloy si Chanyeol sa pagtatampong nararamdaman niya ngayon.

He assures Baekhyun na nakakain na siya at sinabihan na lang na mag-text ito kapag magpapasundo na.

_"Oki. Sorry 'di pala ako naka-reply kanina ha. Nasa lab kasi ako eh, mahina signal dun. Love you!"_

"I love you too, baby. Galingan mo." 

_"Gagalingan ko talaga para makauwi na ’ko sayo agad.."_

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa narinig, "Aba. Dito ka matutulog ngayon?"

_"Uu. Bawi bawi rin ‘no."_

Tuluyan nang natawa si Chanyeol. Nalimutan niyang isang linggo na palang hindi niya nayayakap nang maayos si Baekhyun. Huling kita nila, sa mga kainan pa sa carpark dalawang araw na ang nakalilipas. Kasamang pumasok ni Chanyeol ang mga kaibigan sa KFC habang papalabas naman na sina Baekhyun. Isang "babe!", madaliang kiss sa pisngi, at agarang "sige na ha, malalate na kasi kami." at nakaalis na ito agad. Mas matagal pa talaga ang pinila ni Chanyeol sa cashier kesa sa moment nilang dalawa.

Valid naman siguro ang pagiging clingy niya.

Pagod din kasi si Chanyeol. After all, katatapos lang ng exams nila sa College of Commerce. Naglalambing lang talaga siya dahil ang tagal na since his last Baekhyun time, and he really looked forward to being with him again today. 

Nang matapos ang tawagan, excited na nagbihis si Chanyeol into his classic black hoodie, black jogging pants, at syempre, black din na snapback. Thirty minutes to 9pm ay nagdecide na siyang lumabas. Hindi pa naman nagpapasundo si Baekhyun pero bababa na siya ng condo at baka maglibot-libot na lang muna around the campus. 

Nakahanap si Chanyeol ng pwesto sa benches ng Plaza Mayor na tapat mismo ng Main Building. Napansin niyang marami pa ring estudyante ang nakatambay sa unibersidad kahit magaalas nuwebe na. May nagja-jogging, may nagpa-praktis ng kung anong sayaw, may nagfu-foodtrip sa damuhan, at kung anu-ano pang random na bagay na pwedeng idahilan lang para hindi pa umuwi _._

Saktong 9pm ay nagtext na rin si Baekhyun,

  
  


**From: AaBaby** ❤️

_baby ko!!! wrapping up na!! miss you miss you miss you :c :*_

  
  


Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa nabasa. Kahit kailan talaga, hindi niya kayang magtampo ng matagal kay Baekhyun.

  
  


**To: AaBaby ❤️**

_alright, love. Dito lang ako plaza mayor_

_bilis please :(_

**From: AaBaby ❤️**

_WAAAAAAHHH >< ok eto na bababa na!! _

**To: AaBaby ❤️**

_:))) madapa ka huy_

  
  


Agad na itinuon ni Chanyeol ang atensyon sa mga estudyanteng nakaputi na lumalabas mula sa Main Building. Inaabangan niya ang isang petite na lalaking nakasalamin, maganda at kutis porselana ang balat, natural na pinkish at pouty ang mga labi, at- _teka ayan na siya!_

Tumayo na si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan para salubungin si Baekhyun. Nang magtagpo ang kanilang tingin ay nakita niya pa kung paanong nagliwanag ang mukha nito. Tumakbo ito papalapit sa kanya at iniwan na ang mga ka-org na natatawa pa sa reaksyon ng kasama.

_Oof._

Mahigpit na yakap ang agad na bati ni Baekhyun and that's all it takes para mawala na ang 'pagtatampong' nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Yumakap din siya pabalik at humalik sa noo ni Baekhyun, nararamdaman pa ang mukha ng huli sa dibdib niya at inaamoy-amoy siyang parang aso. 

Mutual din naman pala ang longing.

"Huy, ano ba yan." kunwaring nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol kahit deep inside eh tuwang-tuwa naman.

"Bango naman ng baby ko. Miss ko ‘to eh." 

"Ikaw, amoy pizza.." he jokes sabay kurot sa ilong ni Baekhyun. Agad tuloy itong bumitaw sa yakap at nag-pout pabalik sa kanya.

"Sa dorm na nga lang ako uuwi." 

"Ah talaga? Sige hatid kita sa Dapitan." pang-aasar pa ni Chanyeol.

Wala sa mood makipaglokohan si Baekhyun kaya tinitigan lang niya si Chanyeol. Ang mga mata’y nangungusap na para bang gustong sabihin na _‘Pagod ako, Yeol. I have no time for this.'_ Mukha na rin siyang maiiyak kaya nang ma-realize ito ni Chanyeol ay agad niyang kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun para ilapit sa kanya.

"Joke lang eh," isang halik sa noo, "Tara na nga uwi na tayo."

Naka-pout pa rin sa kanya si Baekhyun at pinipigilan lang ni Chanyeol ang sarili na halikan ito sa labi. After all, within the school's vicinity pa rin naman sila.

"Joke lang 'yun eh, 'di ka naman amoy pizza," sinamaan na naman siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun pero this time, medyo natatawa na rin, "Lalong 'di kita ihahatid sa Dapitan kasi sa España tayo uuwi, hm?" paglalambing niya habang kinukuha ang suot na Herschel ng nobyo.

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun sa pagiging maalaga ni Chanyeol. Mabigat pa naman ang bag niya dahil sa kapal ng mga libro nila sa majors.

"Thank you, 'by." bulong niya as he snakes his arms paikot sa braso ni Chanyeol.

  
  


"AY MAHAHAROT! UMUWI NA NGA KAYO!" sigaw ng isa sa mga ka-org ni Baekhyun na si Jongdae. 

Napansin ni Chanyeol ang biglang pamumula ni Baekhyun na ngayo'y hinihila na siya paalis. 

"WUSHUU.. MISS NA MISS LANG, BAEKHYUN??" 

Nasa Lover's Lane na silang dalawa pero dinig na dinig pa rin ang mga sigaw ni Jongdae na nasa Plaza Mayor pa rin.

"Pakaingay naman talaga." Baekhyun mumbles habang hatak-hatak si Chanyeol.

Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa nag-bblush at tila, naeeskandalong si Baekhyun. Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at nagnakaw na ng halik sa mga labi nito. Smack lang naman. Mukhang ang rebulto lang ni Benavides ang nakakita.

"Sarap naman nun. Lasang.. Yellow Cab?" at nang-asar na naman ang loko.

Dahil do’n, bumitaw ulit sa pagkakahawak si Baekhyun at mabilis na naglakad na lang papalayo. 

Tuloy tuloy lang ito sa paglalakad habang sunud-sunuran naman ang nakangising Chanyeol na humahabol dito. Hindi na talaga siya pinansin ni Baekhyun hanggang sa makarating na sila sa pedestrian sa corner ng P. Noval at España.

"Hala siya. Masarap naman talaga ang Yellow Cab ah?" pangungulit pa rin ni Chanyeol habang tinutusok-tusok ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun nang masaktuhan sila ng red light sa tawiran, “Alam mo ‘by, mas madalas ka nang umuwi sa condo ko kesa sa dorm mo. Pagbayarin na kaya kita ng renta?” 

Sinamaan tuloy ulit siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman nagpatinag si Chanyeol dahil tuwang-tuwa siya kapag nakikitang medyo napipikon na ang boyfriend.

_Ang cute cute talaga_. 

Nag-green na ang traffic light at bago pa man makalayo sa kanya si Baekhyun, hinawakan na ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito habang tumatawid. Napangiti na lang siya dahil may pa-irap irap pang nalalaman si Baekhyun pero hahawak din naman pala sa kanya. Mahigpit pa nga.

"Ewan ko sa'yo." ani ni Baekhyun na kunwaring naiinis.

Chanyeol just smirks at him, “I love you too, baby.” sagot niya bago halikan ang likod ng kamay na hawak.

  
  
  
  
  


**2011**

  
  


Kakasimula pa lang ng semestre pero sunod-sunod na ang mga kailangang gawin ng graduating students. Kasagsagan ng defense preparations, major exams, org duties, at iba pang pagpapahirap bago sila tuluyang palabasin sa Arch of the Centuries.

For the past year, the couple rarely had a free schedule na tugma sa kanilang dalawa. Madalas kasi, si Baekhyun—bilang likas na star student lang ang maraming pinagkakaabalahan at chill lang si Chanyeol. Pero noong nakaraang taon, sumali na rin ang huli sa mga orgs para naman _may maisulat sa resume_ niya pagka-graduate.

From being the secretary last year, naging president na rin si Baekhyun ng Faculty of Pharmacy Student Council at lalo tuloy naging mailap ang babe time nilang dalawa. Kaya sa tuwing parehas silang nagkakaroon ng maluwag na araw ay tine-take kaagad nila ang oportunidad na ito para magkita.

  
  
  


Pagkadating nila sa loob ng unit ni Chanyeol, agad na dumiretso si Baekhyun sa sofa at akmang matutulog na. Chanyeol then sat on the floor beside his sleepy boyfriend, matapos ilapag ang mga gamit nito sa mesa.

"Antok na?" Chanyeol says as he ruffles Baekhyun's hair, "Palit ka muna, ‘by. Tas dun ka na sa kama matulog."

"Hmm.." dumilat nang bahagya si Baekhyun at itinaas ang mga braso para humingi ng yakap mula kay Chanyeol.

Nginitian lang siya nito bago hilahin ang mga kamay, dahilan para magshift si Baekhyun to a sitting position. Tumabi sa kanya si Chanyeol at tinapik ang sariling mga hita, senyales para paupuin si Baekhyun on his lap. 

Agad naman siyang nag-comply at tuluyan nang kumandong sa mga hita ni Chanyeol. Matik na ang pagpulupot ng mga braso sa leeg ng kasintahan. 

"Tired?" 

Up and down motion ang paghagod ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa likod ni Baekhyun, dahilan para mas lalo pa itong lumapit. Nang maramdaman niya ang pagtango ni Baekhyun, pinaulanan na lamang niya ito ng halik sa mukha. Sa noo.. sa pisngi.. sa ilong.. sa eyelids.. at sa kung saan pa ang maabot ng kanyang mga labi.

Nag-ssquirm na si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo dahil sa pagpapaulan ng halik ni Chanyeol. _Sobrang namiss ko 'to,_ naisip niya. Na-realize niya tuloy na lately, medyo na-neneglect na niya ang babe time nilang dalawa. Masyado siyang naging tutok sa acads—which is not a bad thing naman, pero kasabay din kasi nito ang pag-ubos ng org sa natitira niyang oras. 

Dagdag pa sa dinadala ni Baekhyun ang pressure ng department sa mock boards ng batch nila. Tinaasan kasi ng dean ang passing rate to 75% para masiguradong handa na ang buong batch nila come the actual board exams. 

Buti na lang, napaka-understanding ni Chanyeol kahit kakaunting oras na lang ang naiiwan para dito. And for that, sobrang thankful ni Baekhyun.

Oblivious pa si Baekhyun sa pagkatulala niya kaya nang mapansin ito ni Chanyeol, hinawi niya ang mukha nito papalapit.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, at ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na dating nakayakap sa leeg ni Chanyeol ay nailipat na sa magkabilang gilid ng mukha nito. 

Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol's soft curls at itinuwid ang mga kunot sa salubong nitong kilay. Hinaplos-haplos niya rin ang mukha ni Chanyeol, spending a longer time tracing his perfect nose, bago hawakan ang magkabilang pisngi para lapatan ng halik ang makakapal niyang labi.

"Sorry, Yeol ha.” 

"Buhkiht nuhmuhn?"

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol's cheeks together, dahilan para mag-ducky face ito. Natuwa siya sa nakita kaya nilapatan na naman niya ito ng isa pang halik.

"Feeling ko kasi 'di na kita nabibigyan ng oras this past few weeks… toxic talaga eh, I'm sorry." Not meeting with Chanyeol's intense stare, Baekhyun just settled sa pagdikit ng mga noo nilang dalawa.

"Ano ka ba, okay lang 'yun. Proud nga ako sa 'yo eh.. kasi kinakaya mo lahat ng 'yan. Pero aaminin ko, miss talaga kita. Hehe." pagpapa-cute ni Chanyeol.

Nang marinig ito, niyakap siya ulit ni Baekhyun nang mas mahigpit. "I'm sorry, baby. Bawi ako when all of this is over, I promise."

"Hmm. Okay." Chanyeol squeezed him equally tighter at itinuloy lang ang pagbibigay ng comforting caresses on his back.

They stayed like that for about an hour bago mag-decide si Baekhyun to take a shower. Chanyeol just changed into his house clothes bilang nakaligo naman na siya kanina bago pa man sila magkita ni Baekhyun. 

  
  
  


Magkayakap lang sila ngayon sa kama, not going anywhere beyond eating each other's faces and subtly feeling each other's bodies.

Baekhyun pouted when Chanyeol removed the hand that's gripping on his crotch. _Bakit ayaw mo?_ gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun but his exhausted self betrayed him nang unti-unti na niyang maramdaman ang antok. 

Chanyeol chuckled upon seeing Baekhyun's sleepy eyes struggling to keep awake. Kinuha na lang niya ang malikot nitong kamay at iniyakap sa kanya papalapit para hindi na ito _mamasyal pa kung saan-saan._

"Rest muna tonight, hm? Bawi ka munang tulog kasi bukas pupuyatin talaga kita," he teases habang kinikindatan si Baekhyun.

How his boyfriend persists to be horny kahit antok na antok na amuses the hell out of Chanyeol. The striking contrast from the grade conscious pharma student and this needy lover he is right now is so endearing at ang swerte lang talaga niya para ma-experience ang lahat ng ‘to. 

"Tulog na, love ha." he kisses Baekhyun multiple times on the forehead. 

An almost inaudible _hmm_ was heard bago isubsob na naman ni Baekhyun ang mukha sa leeg ni Chanyeol.

The night was spent with their legs entangled together, nakadagan halos ang kabuuan ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, and the latter just nuzzling his face sa amoy vanillang buhok ng kanyang pinakamamahal.

  
  
  


Nagising si Chanyeol kinabukasan sa malamig na kama at tila mas magaan na katawan. Ibang-iba sa kagabi na may source of warmth na nakayakap sa kanya at ginagawa siyang human bolster. 

Bago pa man siya mag-panic kung nasaan na si Baekhyun, naamoy niya agad ang tapa at pritong itlog na malamang ay almusal na hinanda ni Baekhyun para sa kanilang dalawa. Siya na nga 'tong mas pagod pero siya pa rin ang gumising ng mas maaga para makapagluto. 

_Bumabawi ah?_

Dahil dito, good mood at excited si Chanyeol na bumangon kahit pupungas-pungas pa, mapuntahan lang agad si Baekhyun sa kusina. Pero halos isang dangkal pa lang ang nabubuksan niya sa pintuan ng kwarto, nang marinig na tila may kausap si Baekhyun sa labas ng silid.

"Ma naman…” 

Napaatras na lang tuloy si Chanyeol. Kinabahan agad siya nang marealize na ang kausap pala ni Baekhyun sa phone ay si Mrs. Byun.

“..hindi nga po ako interesado... I'm very busy, please… I’m sure Doc Lao’s son is too... Ma, hanggang ngayon ba _ganyan_ pa rin?... mabait po sa akin si Chanyeol... he takes care of me well... please naman po… I would appreciate it if you will stop meddling with my personal life..."

Gusto na lang tuloy bumalik ni Chanyeol sa pagkakahiga dahil sa narinig. Alam niyang hindi pa alam ni Baekhyun na gising na siya at for sure, malulungkot lang ito kapag nalamang narinig pa niya ang paguusap nila ng mama niya.

  
  
  
  
  


Before Chanyeol met Baekhyun, he was one typical rebellious kid. Nakailang lipat siya ng school bilang suki ng guidance, puro palakol ang grades, at notorious for having this ‘flavor of the month’ bilang papalit-palit ng mga ka-relasyon. He was someone no parent wants their child to be associated with.

It's no surprise that the well-known Byun family of doctors and achievers kept their dearest son away from the likes of him. 

Pero sabi nga nila, _the heart wants what it wants_. It was during his third year in high school nang una siyang mahulog sa mga ngiti ni Baekhyun. And eventually, naging sila rin noong senior year.

To say it was love at first sight is not an understatement. At hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin lubos maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung paanong ang daling binuksan ni Baekhyun ang puso nito sa kanya. 

Si Baekhyun lang din ang tanging sumusuporta sa hilig niya sa musika. Tuwang-tuwa ito sa tuwing kinakantahan siya ni Chanyeol, lalo pa kung sinasabayan niya rin ito ng paggigitara. Sobrang good influence pa nito pagdating sa acads kaya kahit papaano ay nagkaroon ng pagbabago ang last two years ni Chanyeol sa high school. 

Ginusto ni Baekhyun na mag-aral sa UST bilang pangarap niyang maging doktor at halos dito rin nag-aral ang buong pamilya nila. Dati, walang pakielam si Chanyeol sa kolehiyong papasukan pero nang malaman ito, sinigurado niyang sa parehas na unibersidad din siya mag-kokolehiyo.

At nagawa nga niya. Nagawa nga nila ni Baekhyun. Ngayon, last year at _gradwaiting_ na sila sa kanya-kanyang mga kurso. Si Chanyeol, business administration major in finance management at si Baekhyun, sa premed niyang pharmacy.

Achievement nang maituturing ang grumaduate on time para kay Chanyeol _, kahit pa sa kursong hindi naman niya ginusto._ Hindi naman nawala ang occasional Tapsi and/or Balai nights niya with his friends, pero natuto na siyang mag-prioritize. Ibang-iba na sa dating tila walang patutunguhan na binata. 

Pero sadly, hindi pa rin magawang ipagkatiwala ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun ang anak nila kay Chanyeol.

At hindi sila subtle sa pagpaparamdam n'on.

  
  
  


"Baabe! Tulog ka pa ba diyan?!" natigil ang biglang pag-muni muni ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang mga sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa kusina.

Tuluyan na nga niyang binuksan ang pinto para mapuntahan na ito. Nag-uunat pa siyang naglalakad nang salubungin na naman siya ni Baekhyun ng isang mahigpit na yakap.

_Oof!_

Patalon ang pagsalubong ni Baekhyun kaya halos buhatin na siya ni Chanyeol nang masalo niya ito. Sulit na sulit din talaga ang gym membership niya sa boyfriend niyang mahilig magpabuhat. Literal. 

"Good morning, handsome." bati ni Baekhyun sa bagong-gising matapos halikan sa magkabilang pisngi. 

"Morning, baby.." malalim at medyo garalgal pa ang boses ni Chanyeol at tila nakiliti naman si Baekhyun nang marinig ito.

_Mmh._

Mahina lang ang ungol ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi ito nakaligtas sa malalaking tenga ni Chanyeol. Naramdaman na lang niya ang paghalik ni Baekhyun along his neck at wala na siyang ibang nagawa pa kundi higpitan ang pagpisil sa puwetan nito as a response.

Lalo tuloy napakapit si Baekhyun at unti-unti nang inangat ang sarili para tuluyan nang mabuhat ni Chanyeol. He locks his lower limbs on the taller's back na mahigpit pa rin ang hawak sa kanyang puwetan.

Naka-itim na muscle tee si Chanyeol at lalo tuloy na-emphasize ang pumuputok niyang braso habang buhat-buhat si Baekhyun. The latter started running his fingers through Chanyeol’s protective arms around him, tracing it all the way up to his nape, and gently pushing it forward para mahalikan na ang makakapal niyang labi. 

Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol’s hair as he deepens the kiss, letting out a soft moan nang maramdaman ang dila ni Chanyeol na pilit binubuka ang kanyang mga labi.

_Fuck morning breath._

Ang mahihinang ungol ni Baekhyun ay nagtutulak kay Chanyeol na gumawa ng mas higit pa sa paghalik at ramdam na niya ang unti-unting pag _tigas_ ng muscles niya _down south._ Maya’t maya na rin ang pagkiskis ni _Baekhyun_ sa tiyan niya na apparently, _matigas na rin._

Baekhyun is wearing loose-fitting shorts kaya skillfully, Chanyeol’s index finger found its way to his _entrance,_ ghosting over it and just teasing the smaller. Lalo tuloy humigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa kanya, occasionally pulling on his hair as he moans through their kiss.

Naging mas makalat na ang pagpapalitan nila ng laway and both of their tongues are already fighting for dominance. Kumawala saglit si Baekhyun para maghabol ng hininga at nakita niya pa kung paanong sumisipsip si Chanyeol sa lower lip niya bago tuluyang bumitaw. 

_"Mmh.. baby…"_

This prompted Chanyeol na maglakad na papasok ng kwarto habang buhat-buhat pa rin si Baekhyun. He settles him on the bed, admiring how hot his boyfriend looks with his disheveled hair, slightly parted lips, and lust-driven eyes. It doesn’t help na ang well-defined niyang collarbone ay sumisilip na rin sa maluwag na t-shirt niyang suot. 

_“Baby.. please.."_ Baekhyun begs as he juts his lower body upwards, naiinip na.

Chanyeol’s answer didn’t come in words as he smirks at Baekhyun and began undressing him.

  
  
  
  
  


Sabihin na lang nating... lumamig na ang agahang hinanda ni Baekhyun at ibang almusal na nga ang _kinain_ nilang dalawa.

Pero siyempre, kinain pa rin nila pagkatapos ang almusalna hinanda ni Baekhyun. Sobrang sipag pa nga ng huli dahil siya na nga ang nagluto, siya pa rin ang naghugas ng mga pinagkainan.

Habang naghuhugas naman si Baekhyun ng mga plato, nag-cecellphone lang si Chanyeol sa may dining table. Ngingisi-ngisi at good mood dahil _nakaisa_ rin siya after ng ilang linggong pagiging Baekhyun-deprived.

Naghahanap siya ng Spotify playlist para may ipatugtog sana nang maagaw ang atensyon niya ng isang notification galing sa phone ni Baekhyun.

Hindi naman niya gustong mag-pry pero nakatapat kasi mismo sa line of vision niya ang preview ng text message na galing sa mama ni Baekhyun. And in that moment, Chanyeol thought na sana talaga pumikit na lang siya para hindi niya na nabasa pa ito.

  
  


**Missed Calls** _:_ **Mama (4)**

**Messages (1)**

**From: Mama**

_Baekhyun, cant you just end that relationship wd him? Anak matalino ka nman eh bkit kc youre just settling with someone like Ch..._

  
  


Wow, what a post-coital bummer.

Buti na lang, hanggang doon lang ang message preview dahil baka hindi na kayang basahin pa ni Chanyeol ang mga salitang kasunod nito. 

Para kay Chanyeol, ang ironic lang makita kung paanong naka-overlay ang mga salitang _iyon_ with Baekhyun’s lockscreen—a picture of them together, smiling, na para bang walang mga problemang kinakaharap kagaya nito.

Kung pwede lang talagang hindi pansinin ang mga sinasabi ng ibang tao, malamang matagal nang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Pero parents ito ni Baekhyun at naiintindihan niyang nag-aalala lang ang mga ito para sa anak nila.

Bumalik na naman tuloy ang panggugulo ng maliit na boses sa utak niyang nagtatanong kung dapat nga bang siya ang minahal ni Baekhyun. Kasi nga Baekhyun is Baekhyun and Chanyeol as per himself, is _just_ Chanyeol. 

Alam niya namang mahal siya ni Baekhyun eh. Ramdam niya 'yon. Pero there are just these bad days na para bang gusto niya lang ng... assurance? 

Assurance na okay lang kahit _ganito lang_ siya, na nakikita naman ni Baekhyun na sinusubukan niya, na Baekhyun will still love him nonetheless even if he can't fit in with the depiction of an ideal boyfriend his parents want for him. 

Natatakot lang si Chanyeol na baka dumating ang araw na magising na lang si Baekhyun at ma-realize na dapat pala nakinig na lang siya sa mga magulang niya. 

Pero sa tuwing susubukan ni Chanyeol na kausapin si Baekhyun tungkol dito, pinapangunahan siya lagi ng thought na ma-sestress lang ang huli at ayaw naman niyang dumagdag pa sa mahabang listahan ng mga iniiisip nito.

He curses himself for being petty. Ayaw na ayaw niyang nag-aalala sa kanya si Baekhyun kaya gaya na lang ng lagi niyang ginagawa, i-ddodge na lang niya ang mga insecurities niyang ito. Isasarili, itatago, at ibabaon sa dulo ng utak niya, like usual. 

Balang araw naman, he’s _sure_ he’ll be able to address these issues properly. Kailangan niya lang talagang tyagain pa itong isang taon sa college and eventually, he’ll start working for his dad’s company.

Kahit nasa musika man ang puso niya, isasantabi niya muna ito to be able to make a man of himself. And he’ll make sure he’ll be the man that Baekhyun’s parents will approve of. 

Sa ngayon, titiisin niya muna.

He didn’t want to spoil their morning any further kaya tumayo na si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan at pumunta na lang sa likod ni Baekhyun para yakapin ito ng mahigpit. Nagbabaka sakaling maibsan ng yakap ang mga insecurities niyang bumabagabag na naman sa kanya.

Nag-hum lang naman si Baekhyun pabalik at hinayaang yakapin siya ni Chanyeol, the latter just resting his chin sa balikat ng mas maliit. 

“Baek..”

“Po?”

“I love you. So much.” _I'll make myself worthy of you, I promise._

Tapos na rin maghugas si Baekhyun kaya hinarap na muna niya si Chanyeol bago sumagot nang nakangiti, yung ngiting abot hanggang mata, yung ngiting nagpahulog kay Chanyeol,

“I love you too, Yeol. Ikaw lang palagi.”

  
  
  
  
  


**2012**

  
  


Faculty of Pharmacy Solemn Investiture 2012.

“Oh, Chanyeol. Bakit andito ka? Andun pa sina Baek sa QPav ah?” 

Chanyeol looks over and sees Jongdae and his family behind him. Nag-bow ito sa mga magulang niya at nakangiting bumati ng “Congratulations po, Mr. and Mrs Kim!” bago ituon ang buong atensyon sa kaibigan.

“Dae. Congrats!” inakbayan niya si Jongdae at pinisil-pisil pa ang balikat.

“Congrats din! Next week ikaw naman magmamartsa.” Jongdae says while flashing him his classic cheshire-like grin. “So bakit ka nga andito? Eh andun pa jowa mo nag-pipicture picture with his shala fam?” 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi kasi nakaligtas sa paningin niya ang slight na pag-ikot ng mata ni Jongdae upon mentioning Baekhyun’s ‘shala fam’. 

“Ah, dito kasi kami magkikita ni Baek eh. Medyo hindi kasi kami okay ng parents niya...” nahihiyang sagot niya kay Jongdae na mataas pa rin ang kilay at the thought of the Byuns.

“Hay nako, ‘di ko rin sila bet. Yung ngiti nga ni Baekhyun sa family picture nila kanina, square na square eh! Parang natatae lang.” narinig ng mama ni Jongdae ang sinabi ng anak kaya tinapik niya bigla ang likod nito.

Natawa na naman si Chanyeol. _Kahit kailan talaga, walang filter 'tong bibig ni Jongdae_.

“Sige na, Dae. Mukhang may pupuntahan pa ata kayo ng family mo. Congrats uli!”

“Oo nga eh. Eto kasing si mama excited na kumain. Sige, Yeol. See you around!”

Tinanguan na lang siya ni Chanyeol nang magpaalam. Medyo narinig pa niya ang pag-whine ni Jongdae ng _“Aray! Mama naman eh! Parang di 'ko graduation eh!”_ nang hampasin na naman ito ng nanay sa likod. 

Medyo malakas yung hampas. Kawawa naman si Jongdae.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A shadow of someone wearing a black toga looms over Chanyeol. 

“Wow naman. Akin ba ‘yan?”

Hindi pa man niya inaangat ang tingin, alam na niya kaagad kung sino ito. And when he finally looks up, nagka-slow motion moment pa siya nang makita si Baekhyun genuinely smiling back at him. Parang binalik tuloy siya sa 15-year old self niyang napatulala na lang nang unang makita ang mga ngiting ito.

Chanyeol must’ve looked funny dahil tinatawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Sobrang saya tignan ng boyfriend niya at hindi rin nakatulong ang pagtama ng sinag ng araw sa likod nito para ma-emphasize lalo ang glow na meron siya ngayon. 

Napipi si Chanyeol. He is just too breathless and overwhelmed with this ethereal beauty standing right in front of him.

“B-baby..” nauutal niyang pagbati. _Grabe_ , 3 years into this relationship at ganito pa rin ang epekto sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Oh?” natatawa lalo si Baekhyun kasi parang maluluha na si Chanyeol, “Tayo ka na nga diyan! Payakap naman ako.”

Agad namang tumayo si Chanyeol na bukas ang mga bisig, “Congrats, Baek! I’m so proud of you.” mahigpit ang yakap niya kay Baekhyun at may pa-buhat buhat pang nalalaman.

“Hehe. Thank you, my big baby. Fucking finally!”

Totoo naman. Fucking finally talaga. Nakita ni Chanyeol kung paanong halos hindi na matulog si Baekhyun para lang pagsabayin ang thesis, review for mock boards, at pagiging FPSC president. Ilang gabi rin niyang dinamayan ang pag-break down nito sa tuwing ma-ppressure siya sa demands ng pamilya niya. Lahat na rin ata ng kape sa loob at labas ng UST natikman na nila. 

Kaya nang makita niya ito ngayon donning his toga with a medal hanging lowly around his neck, Chanyeol can’t help but feel immensely proud.

_Boyfriend ko ‘to, shet._

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa kaparehong pwesto sa tuwing aantayin ni Chanyeol ang paglabas ni Baekhyun after his classes. Nakadantay ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol habang hawak hawak ang isang bouquet of pink roses na bigay niya as a congratulatory gift.

“I wouldn’t have done this without you, Yeol. Salamat ha.” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig kasi _ha?_ _Ano namang ambag niya?_ This success is all Baekhyun. _Bakit siya pa ang pinapasalamatan?_

“Oh, ba’t takang-taka ka naman diyan?” Baekhyun hits him playfully on his thigh, “Ikaw inspiration ko dito ‘no.” he says while fumbling with his Magna Cum Laude medal, “Kapag walang Chanyeol, wala ring ganito.” and Baekhyun flashes him that blinding eyesmile yet again.

Nag-blush naman si Chanyeol sa narinig. Sasabog na ata ang dibdib niya dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

_Lord, grabe deserve ko ba ‘tong taong ‘to?_

Parang kinikilig na high school student na lang niyang iniwas ang tingin at nag-settle na lang sa paglaro sa magkahawak nilang mga kamay.

After a while, nagpicture picture muna silang dalawa with the Main Building as their backdrop. Requirement ata ito para masabing graduate ka nga talaga ng UST. Pwede rin sa may Arch of the Centuries, kaso nagawa na iyon kanina ni Baekhyun with his ‘shala fam’. Tsaka for sure, madami na rin ang nagpipicture doon ngayon. Baka nga may pila pa. 

They were laughing hysterically nang magdecide si Baekhyun na sakyan ang statue ng tigre sa Plaza Mayor. Medyo mataas din kasi ito at kinailangan pa talaga siyang buhatin ni Chanyeol para maka-sakay.

Maya-maya pa ay may lumapit sa kanilang isang lalaking tila nagmamadali. Chanyeol immediately straightens his back nang makita si Baekbeom, ang kuya ni Baekhyun. Tinanguan siya nito as an acknowledgement at tumango rin pabalik sa kanya si Chanyeol. Civil naman silang dalawa at sadyang ang parents lang talaga ni Baekhyun ang _iba._

“Guys, sorry..” malungkot na sabi ni Baekbeom, “Baek, hinahanap na kasi tayo nina mama.”

Kanina pa pala ito nakabantay sa kanilang dalawa at nagsisilbing lookout. 

Agad na binaba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa statue ng tigre. He turns around and gives Baekbeom a small smile after. He feels grateful dahil noon pa man, mabait na sa kanya si Baekbeom.

“‘Yeol.. Sorry, need ko na umalis ha. Thank you kasi dumaan ka pa today. Gusto ko pa sanang magtagal kaso alam mo naman-” 

Chanyeol just squeezed the hands he's holding para hindi na ituloy pa ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin, “Of course, baby. _I understand._ Sige na... baka makita pa _nila_ tayo.” 

“Punta rin ako sa grad mo, I promise.” niyakap siya ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ng mabilisan sa labi, “Celebrate pa tayo after, 'di ba?”

“Oo naman, baby.” Chanyeol assures him while ruffling his hair.

Hinatid na lang niya ng tingin si Baekhyun nang makaalis ito, nakikita kung paanong lumiliit ang silweta habang tumatakbo ito papalayo sa kanya.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Ha??! Ano’ng ayaw mo na mag-med?!” muntik pang matapunan si Chanyeol ng kapeng iniinom dahil sa pagkagulat sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Babe, 'di ba pangarap mo 'yun?”

“Ano ba ‘yan mag-ingat ka naman..” pinunasan muna ni Baekhyun ang kalat sa mesa bago sagutin si Chanyeol. 

Nasa CBTL Recto sila ngayon dahil kakatapos lang ng lecture ni Baekhyun. Pagkapasa kasi niya ng board exams noong July, niligawan siya agad ng isang review center para maging lecturer for the upcoming board exams sa January ng susunod na taon. 

Actually, pinag-agawan pa talaga siya ng iba pang review centers for pharmacy. Pinili na lang niya kung alin ang mas malaki ang bigay para doon makapagturo. Matalino talaga, syempre topnotcher eh.

“Baek, ‘di ko gets.” sobrang confused pa rin ni Chanyeol sa pagiging paladesisyon niya. All this time kasi, sure siyang magmemed si Baekhyun. Nagdecide lang ito na magpahinga muna for a year bago sumabak sana sa med school. 

“Hmm…” Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh before answering, “Akala ko nga rin eh.. Na ‘yun na ‘yung pangarap ko. Pero buti na lang, nag-gap year ako at nakapagturo ngayon dito sa Manor. Parang na-realize kong iba na ata yung gusto kong gawin?”

“...” hindi pa rin talaga gets ni Chanyeol. Baka _nawiwili lang ‘to si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya ha. Sigurado na ba siya sa mga sinasabi niya?_

“Feel na feel ko talaga kapag tinatawag nila akong ‘Sir B’,” natatawa pa si Baekhyun habang inaalala ang mga ganap sa lecture hall.

“Tapos Yeol.. iba 'yung sense of fulfillment ko kapag nakikita kong mas naiintindihan nila 'yung topics. Mas na-gets pa nga raw nila sa 1 hour lecture ko 'yung apat na taon nilang inaral sa classroom!” 

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol dahil sobrang enthusiastic magkwento ni Baekhyun. Mukhang masaya nga ito sa ginagawa niya. Pero hindi niya pa rin napigilang itanong,

“Ano namang sabi ng parents mo?”

“Ayun, nagalit syempre. Kalokohan daw.”

“...”

“Minsan alam mo, gusto ko na lang umalis sa amin eh. Di ko na alam kung buhay ko pa ba ‘to o buhay nila eh. Lahat kasi pinaplano para sakin. All this time sumusunod naman ako. Hell, nag-eexcel ako! Ang galing ko pa nga, 'di ba?”

Mabilis namang tumango si Chanyeol as if saying, Oo _naman, baby. Ang galing galing mo!_

Hinawakan na lang niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun for reassurance dahil mukhang kinakabahan ito sa pag-oopen up.

“Okay naman noong una eh. I thought, okay… gusto ko na ring maging doktor kasi yun na yung kinalakihan ko eh. Lahat sila doktor, so siguro ako na rin? Kumbaga wala ng ibang option.”

Ngayon lang nakita ni Chanyeol ang side na ito ni Baekhyun at hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Nanatili na lang siyang nakikinig habang nagbibigay ng reassuring squezes sa magkahawak nilang kamay. 

"Pero na-realize ko nung nagturo ako na… parang mas gusto kong magbahagi ng kaalaman ko sa iba? Parang andoon yung purpose ko, Yeol. Minsan lang naman ako makaramdam na gusto ko yung isang bagay eh at ito, gustong-gusto ko talaga.”

“Sigurado ka na ba diyan?” kahit pa hindi niya itanong, alam na ni Chanyeol ang kasagutan sa ningning pa lang ng mga mata ni Baekhyun.

And he confirms it when the latter nods aggressively, “Nung na-realize ko 'yun, parang naalala ko yung time na sinagot kita,” natawa sila pareho dahil sa pagka-random ni Baekhyun, “Yung naramdaman ko noon.. Nung naging tayo.. parang genuinely masaya ako? Na gusto ko yung ginawa ko. Na tama yung desisyon ko. Na hindi ko pagsisisihan... kailanman? Ang corny ko, puta.” naiiyak na siya sa katatawa pero nakatulala lang sa kanya si Chanyeol, “Gago. Seryoso kasi ako, Yeol.” 

Natawa na rin si Chanyeol dahil hirap na hirap na ang boyfriend niya sa pag-eexplain. Pero ‘yung sinabi ni Baekhyun kani-kanina lang, nagrereplay pa rin sa utak niya.

Hindi siya prepared sa proclamation of love na ‘yun. Naramdaman na lang niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya at napahawak na lang siya sa dibdib. Mas nagpalpitate pa ata siya sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun kesa sa kapeng iniinom nila.

“Huy. Totoo nga kasi. Same feeling.” akala siguro ni Baekhyun, hindi naniniwala si Chanyeol dahil nakatitig lang ito sakanya.

Ang hindi niya alam, hindi na magkamayaw ang mga paru-paro sa tyan nito ngayon. 

“Oo na, sige na. Papakilig ka pa eh.” kunwaring hindi apektado na lang niyang sagot, “Pero paano na yan? Paano _sila_?”

“Eh. Hayaan mo ‘yun sila, hindi naman sila ang mahihirapan sakali magmed nga ako.” Baekhyun pouts, “Tsaka andami na saming doktor 'no. Ayoko nang dumagdag pa. Gusto ko iba ako.”

“Bida bida ka talaga kahit kailan.” Chanyeol says as he pokes his boyfriend’s nose.

“Talaga!” at nagbelat pa nga sa kanya si Baekhyun, “Ikaw? Okay ka naman under Park Enterprises, so far?”

“Wala naman akong choice.”

“Sabagay, Chanyeol Park.” at nagtawanan na naman silang dalawa.

  
  
  
  
  


**2013**

  
  


“Yeol, magsama na kaya tayo?” 

“Okay, baby.”

> _Lagi na lang nabibigo..._
> 
> _Ngunit ikaw pa rin, sigaw ng puso._

**2014**

  
  
“Chanyeol! What the hell is wrong with you?! You only have to do the bare minimum yet puro half-assed performances lang binibigay mo!” Chairman Park pulls his hair in annoyance, “At best! At best pa ‘yon ha! When will you ever learn?” the old man slams his fist sa mahabang mesa ng conference room. 

Hindi man lang nagflinch si Chanyeol. This scene is almost too familiar at nasanay na lang siyang nasa receiving end ng galit at disappointment ng tatay niya. 

“Dad, I’m sorry.” he says rather impassively.

“How can I entrust to you this company kung ngayon pa lang eh hindi mo na kayang gawin nang maayos ‘yang trabaho mo?! Mag-dadalawang taon ka na rito pero daig ka pa ng mga bago!” 

“…” _Oh, eh 'di sa kanila mo ibigay yung trabaho bakit kasi sa akin pa?_

“Huwag mo kong matignan tignan ng ganyan, Chanyeol ha.” the old man says through gritted teeth. “Napakaswerte mong sinusubo na sa’yo itong posisyon mo. Yung iba diyan nagpapakahirap pa para lang mapunta sa kinatatayuan mo ngayon. The least you can do, is to do your job well! Hindi yung puro kapalpakan na lang ibabalita sakin ng ‘visor mo. Paano na lang kung-”

“Dad. _Please_.” Chanyeol cuts him off dahil rinding-rindi na siya sa sermon na ito ng tatay niya. _Pauli-ulit na lang, pwede ba?!_

“Ano?” Chairman Park shots him a look, nagulat sa biglaang pagtaas ng boses ng kanyang anak.

“Dad... hindi ko naman po kasi ginusto ‘to. _I’m sure you know that._ Sinusubukan ko naman eh. Swear, sinusubukan ko. Pero dad, baka po hindi talaga para sa akin..”

Chairman Park hopelessly deflates into his seat, “Ipipilit mo na naman ba yang music music na ‘yan? Anong mapapala mo diyan, Chanyeol ha? Mag-isip ka naman for once!”

  
  
  


Padabog na naglalakad si Chanyeol sa hallway ng condo nila ni Baekhyun. Umaalingawngaw pa rin sa utak niya ang boses ng ama kanina sa conference room. Ayaw naman niyang makita siya ni Baekhyun nang ganito kaya kinalma niya muna ang kanyang sarili bago pumasok sa loob. 

Ito pa rin ang unit na tinirhan niya nung college. Isang taon na silang magkasamang nakatira dito ni Baekhyun ngayon dahil nagmamaster's na ang huli at accesible rin naman ito from Chanyeol’s office sa Taft. 

Pagkapasok ni Chanyeol, nadatnan niya si Baekhyun na busy gumawa ng presentation sa laptop niya. Assistant lab instructor din kasi ito at isinasabay ang pagtuturo sa pagma-master’s.

Na-sense ni Baekhyun ang pagdating ni Chanyeol kaya iniwan muna niya ang ginagawa para salubungin ito.

“Hi, love!”

Tipid na ngiti lang ang sinagot ni Chanyeol habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos. 

Agad namang kinuha ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit nito at inilapag muna sa mesa. He observes Chanyeol for a while, thinking na mukhang hindi ata naging maganda ang takbo ng araw nito.

“Oh, bad day?” pag-suyo ni Baekhyun bago lapitan si Chanyeol as a reflex.

Nanlambot naman si Chanyeol nang makita ang worried expression ni Baekhyun, “Payakap nga ako, 'by.“ ani niya habang nakabukas ang mga bisig at naka-nguso. 

Baekhyun chuckles upon the adorable sight of a pouting Chanyeol. “Ay, bakit bugnot na naman ‘yang baby na ‘yan, ha?” hinayaan niyang sumiksik ang mas matangkad sa kanyang leeg, breathing in his scent, “Napagalitan na naman ni Chairman?”

Chanyeol just exhales into Baekhyun’s neck as a reply. After a long and tiring day, ito lang talaga ang kailangan niya. Baekhyun’s warmth comforts the chaos in his mind at sa mga yakap pa lang ni Baekhyun, nakapagpahinga na siya. 

“Kumain ka na?” Baekhyun asks habang hinahagod ang likod ni Chanyeol. Umiling ito kaya bumitaw muna si Baekhyun sa yakap para maghanda sana ng dinner pero bigla siyang hinila ni Chanyeol para maupo sa sofa.

Nakaupo lang sila at magkahawak ang mga kamay, with Baekhyun’s thumb drawing circles sa likod ng kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya mapigilang mag-alala dahil Chanyeol just has this serious expression on his face.

“Baek, ayaw niya naman akong pakinggan eh.” sumbong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

_Ah, eto na naman pala tayo._

Baekhyun takes a long, deep breath bago sumagot, pinipili ang bawat salitang sasabihin.

“Baby.. matatanda na tayo. We are already capable of making our own decisions. Minsan, you just need a little courage to do what you really love.”

Chanyeol just pouts while looking at him. Kung hindi lang talaga sila seryoso ngayon, pinanggigilan na ni Baekhyun ang pagiging cute nito. But since it is not the time for that, he just continued talking,

“Yeol, in the long run.. kapag nag-settle ka lang, lagi mong iisipin ‘yung mga what ifs. ‘yang desire diyan sa puso mo to pursue music, may dahilan kung bakit andiyan ‘yan.” Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol’s chest for emphasis.

Tahimik lang si Chanyeol na nakikinig, ninanamnam ang bawat salitang sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

“Basta ako, I know what you’re capable of and susuportahan lang kita palagi. Kaya naman ‘yan eh. Pagtutulungan _natin_.” 

Nako, ayan na. 

Baekhyun flashes him his favorite eyesmile at hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang maluha. Kapag kasi ganitong feeling niya isa lang siyang malaking walking disappointment, sobrang laking bagay na ang marinig ang mga salitang iyon galing kay Baekhyun.

“Ang talino mo talaga ano?” Chanyeol says habang unti-unting humihiga sa kandungan ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun just chuckles at him, “It took me a lot of scolding nang bitawan ko ang MD dreams. Pero look at me now, mas masaya naman ako sa ginagawa ko. It’s not easy pero nothing worth having comes easy naman 'di ba?” he continues while ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. “I want you to do the same, Yeol. Ako na agad number one fan mo, ‘di pa ba sapat ‘yon?”

“Sapat.”

“Oh, eh anong iniiyak iyak mo diyan?”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol. Kahit kailan talaga, Baekhyun just knows the right words to say. Napapikit saglit si Chanyeol at kinuha na lang ang magagandang kamay ni Baekhyun para halik-halikan.

“Oh, oh, huwag ka munang matulog diyan. ‘di ka pa kumakain ha.” Baekhyun warns.

“Ano ba yan sinisira mo naman ‘yung moment eh!”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“PUTANG INA!! BAEK!!!”

“Bakit?!” Baekhyun immediately runs to a frantic Chanyeol. Hindi pa siya nakakapagbihis matapos maligo nang nagsisisigaw na bigla ang boyfriend niyang naglala-laptop sa mesa.

To his surprise, Chanyeol just flashes him a toothy grin nang tabihan niya ito. Kitang-kita ang halos lahat ng ngipin ni Chanyeol at na-realize tuloy ni Baekhyun na _ay, andami pa lang ngipin ng boyfriend ko?_

Anyway, “Ano? Ano’ng nangyari?” medyo nainis tuloy si Baekhyun kasi parang nag-panic lang siya sa wala. Mukhang hindi naman urgent ang pinagsisisigaw ng boyfriend niya at ang laki-laki pa nga ng ngiti.

“Baek, nakapasok akong UP CMu!” Chanyeol finally says.

Agad namang napatayo si Baekhyun sa balita. Worth it din naman pala ang pagkaripas niya ng takbo.

“Congrats, baby! Sabi ko na matatanggap ka eh,” niyakap niya si Chanyeol at hinalik-halikan pa sa pisingi. “I’m so happy for you, Yeol!" 

Chanyeol grins widely before grabbing him by the waist, “Oh wow, ito na ba reward ko?” he says smirking, habang unti-unting tinatanggal ang nakabuhol pang tali sa bathrobe ni Baekhyun.

Bigla tuloy namula si Baekhyun. _Teka lang naman, Chanyeol!_ gusto niya pa sanang sabihin, pero hindi na rin siya nakawala nang hilahin na siya nito at paupuin sa mga hita niya.

"Sarap…" Chanyeol mumbles while licking the droplets of water sa bagong-ligong katawan ni Baekhyun.

_Mmh._

Napa-kagat labi na lang si Baekhyun at hinigpitan ang kapit sa mga buhok ni Chanyeol. How can he fight back kung hinang-hina na siya habang nilaplaplap ni Chanyeol ang dibdib niya?

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Babe, nakita ko si Dae kahapon sa UP town ah. May ka-date.” Chanyeol says one lazy Saturday afternoon habang nag-mmovie marathon sila ni Baekhyun. 

“Talaga? Buti naman may time pa yun makipag-date. Sobrang stressed niya raw sa med school lately eh.”

“Classmate niya rin siguro. Naka-scrubs din eh.” 

“Ah! Oh my gosh, si Minseok ba?? Yung ka-org namin na medtech? Ay teka, nakilala mo ba 'yun?” 

Napaisip tuloy si Chanyeol, “Hmm.. ‘di ko alam pero medyo familiar nga ‘yung mukha nung kasama niya. ‘yun ba 'yung matulis yung mata tapos makapal kilay?” 

“Oo! OMG hindi nagkkwento sa akin ‘yang si Jongdae ha! 4 years niya ring crush ‘yon,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Sa med school naman pala magsisimula ang kwento nilang dalawa.. Amazing.” 

Napangiti na rin si Chanyeol. Nakakatuwa kasi panoorin si Jongdae at ‘yung Minseok kahapon. May pagbitaw pang nalalaman sa magkahawak nilang kamay nang makasalubong nila ang nakangising si Chanyeol. 

_Ay ikaw Dae ha… Yeol OMG ‘wag mo ‘tong ikkwento kay Baekhyun!.. Hmm, subukan ko pero di ko maipapangako… Hala wag kasi! Aasarin ako nun!!_

  
  


“Buti ka pa nakasalubong mo si Dae. At sa Katipunan pa talaga ha!” natatawa na namang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Samantalang kami nasa iisang school na nga lang hindi pa magkakitaan.”

“Magkabilang dulo building niyo eh.”

“Kahit pa. Sobrang busy kasi nun. Buti na lang di ako _tumuloy_ kundi baka bihira rin tayo makapag-chill nang ganito,” Baekhyun says while cuddling Chanyeol. “Sungit ko pa siguro kasi lagi akong puyat kakaaral.”

“Lagi ka pa rin naman nag-aaral hanggang ngayon.”

“Akala ko sasabihin mo lagi pa rin akong masungit eh,” he chuckles, “Pero at least 'di ba..” patuloy lang sa pag-poprotesta si Baekhyun.

Totoong mas maluwag nga naman kasi talaga ang load niya ngayon kumpara sa kung nag-med nga ito. 

“Di ka ba nagsisising ni-let go mo?”

“Suprisingly, hindi. Buti nga na-realize ko kaagad kung ano ‘yung gusto ko talaga eh. Win-win pa kasi more time for Yeol time!” excited pa niyang sabi bago kagatin ang mga braso ni Chanyeol. “Next year siguro ma-totoxic na rin ako niyan pero at least na-eenjoy ko. Basta, masaya lang talaga ako ngayon sa pag-mamaster’s. Tapos nakakatuwa pa kasi magkasama ulit tayong nag-aaral ngayon.. parang nung undergrad lang.”

Napangiti naman sa kanya si Chanyeol bago sumagot, “Oo nga.” 

_Pero ngayon, gusto ko na ‘yung inaaral ko. At masaya akong ikaw rin, gusto mo ‘yang ginagawa mo._

_Sana laging ganito._

  
  
  
  
  


**2015**

  
  


Busy si Chanyeol gumawa ng report para sa Music Theory class niya nang may isang lumilipad na cellphone ang ibinato papunta sa kanyang direksyon. Buti na lang, nakailag siya agad at sa sofa rin bumagsak ang kawawang gadget.

“Pag ako talaga natamaan niyan ha,” ani niya sa nagdadabog pang si Baekhyun, “Ano ba kasing problema mo? Kanina ka pa diyan eh. Hinihintay ko lang namang magsabi ka.”

“Eh kasi..”

“Oh?” Chanyeol eyes Baekhyun as he sits across him on the sofa.

“Ang kulit kasi ni mama. Pinapauwi na naman ako sa weekend eh ayaw ko ngang pumupunta do’n sa Pasig. Sinabihan na ngang hindi.. ‘di pa rin makaintindi.”

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at hinawi ang buhok nitong nadikit na sa noo niyang pawisan, “Puntahan mo na kasi, Baek.”

Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun. Hindi ineexpect na i-eencourage pa pala siya ni Chanyeol gawin ang bagay na _kanina pa nga_ niya inaayawan.

“Kelan pa ba huling uwi mo? Miss ka rin naman nila siyempre. Pagbigyan mo na kasi, ‘by.” gatong pa ng mas matangkad.

Natigilan si Baekhyun at biglang napangiti.

Ang _precious naman nito._

Hanggang ngayon kasi, hindi pa rin maganda ang trato ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Halos anim na taon na silang magka-relasyon pero walking on egg shells pa rin ang boyfriend niya sa parents niya. Gayunpaman, never narinig ni Baekhyun na pagsalitaan ni Chanyeol ang mga ito ng masasamang salita. Hindi pa rin siya nawawalan ng respeto sa mga taong kailanman ay hindi siya binigyang pansin.

All those judging stares, innumerable eye rolls, and obvious looks of dismay ay tinatanggap lang ni Chanyeol sa tuwing makakaharap ang parents ni Baekhyun. The familiar look of hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes sa tuwing maisasantabi hurts Baekhyun too. And Chanyeol’s tight-lipped smile not long after while saying, ‘ _Ano ka ba Baek, okay lang ako.'_ hurts him more. 

Ang tibay lang din talaga ng boyfriend niya kasi hanggang ngayon, kinakaya pa rin nito ang lahat ng pagmamaliit ng magulang niya. Siya nga 'tong sariling anak, punong-puno na. 

“Puntahan mo na lang ha? Dala ka na rin ng sans rival, ‘di ba favorite ni tita yung sa Primablend? Ipapasuyo ko kay Se sa Friday. Taga-San Mateo naman ‘yun.” bulong ni Chanyeol habang tuloy pa rin sa paghawi ng buhok ni Baekhyun.

Napatitig na lang tuloy sa kanya si Baekhyun. _Naisip mo pa ‘yun?_

There’s this adorable expression pa sa mukha ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun assumes na gumagawa ito ng mental note na i-text ang kaklaseng si Sehun mamaya para sa sans rival.

_Sobrang precious ampota. How can you not love this baby?_

Bigla tuloy siyang nakaisip ng plano,

“Sige na nga. Uuwi na ako sa weekend..”

Chanyeol smiled at him genuinely at lalong lumakas ang loob ni Baekhyun.

“..pero dapat kasama ka.”

Nanlaki tuloy ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, “Baek, alam mong hindi maganda yang suggestion mo. Wag na yan ha. Okay lang naman ako.” he says matapos pandilatan ng mata ang boyfriend.

“Sakin hindi na okay eh. Dali na ‘by...” cue: pout at beautiful eyes na alam niyang hindi kayang tanggihan ni Chanyeol. 

“Baek naman eh, hatid na lang kita.”

“Please?” _Di mo deserve ‘to, Yeol. All these years, tinitiis mo lang.._

“Hala ang daya naman eh!” 

“Wag ka nang matakot kasi, magkasama naman tayo eh. Malay mo, mag-warm up na sila sa’yo kapag lagi ka nilang nakikita.” Baekhyun says before pecking Chanyeol’s lips, “I love you.” he whispers para wala ng ibang masabi pa si Chanyeol.

And when the latter exhales a long sigh of defeat, Baekhyun smiles triumphantly.

_Ang dapat sa’yo, pinagmamalaki, Yeol. This time I’ll be braver._

  
  
  
  


“Oh, ba’t andito ka? Wala kang duty?”

“Rounds lang ako today..” ani ni Baekbeom sa kapatid nang pagbuksan niya ito ng gate, “Sakto nga eh, nakabisita rin kayo ni Chanyeol.” he smiles at the couple habang sinesenyasan ang mga ito na pumasok na sa loob.

“Musta, kuya Beom?” bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Eto, nananaba. Buti ka pa mukhang college student pa rin.”

“Well, techinically college student naman talaga ‘yan ngayon.” nakangising sagot ni Baekhyun sa kapatid.

“Ay oo nga pala! Good for you, bro. Wag mo ‘kong kalimutan pag sikat ka na ha.”

“Baka sumikat,” pa-humble namang sagot ni Chanyeol, “Matagal pa 'yun kung sakali.”

“Teka, I just have to say this. You look... happier? Ang aliwalas lang ng aura mo ngayon. Music is really your element, huh?” 

Chanyeol was taken aback by the comment and just chose to smile bashfully at Baekbeom. When he looked over at Baekhyun, kinindatan lang siya nito. Tila sumasang-ayon din sa sinabi ng kuya niya.

“Well, keep it up, Yeol. I'm rooting for you.” tapik ni Baekbeom sa balikat ni Chanyeol bago sila tuluyang pumasok.

  
  


Kung anong gaan ng loob ni Chanyeol kanina sa pagsalubong ni Baekbeom, siya namang bigat ng pakiramdam niya ngayong kaharap na sina Mr. and Mrs. Byun. Chanyeol stands tall at six feet two inches pero nanliliit pa rin siya sa tuwing nakakaharap ang mga ito.

“Nag-abala ka pa.” Mrs. Byun comments nang makita ang familiar green and white box na bitbit ni Chanyeol. 

_Okay, at least she acknowledged the cake. Better than nothing_.

“Good afternoon po, tito.. tita.” Chanyeol greets both of them bago yumuko para magmano.

Sinundan siya ni Baekhyun na agad niyakap ng mga magulang. Mr. Byun is almost always expressionless but Chanyeol sees how his features turn soft at the sight of Baekhyun. Na-miss rin niya talaga ang bunso niya.

Maya-maya pa, nag-aya na ang head ng Byun household na kumain. Chanyeol sits across Baekhyun at katapat naman nila si Baekbeom at Mrs. Byun.

He tries to calm down his nerves by observing the feast laid out in front of him. His eyes landed on the bright orange seafood risotto at napangiti na lang si Chanyeol sa sarili. Mrs. Byun’s risotto is definitely one of the best.

Tahimik lang na kumakain si Chanyeol sa dining table. Nakatuon ang atensyon ng buong pamilya kay Baekhyun at sabik na sabik silang nagkakamustahan tatlo. Masaya na siyang nakikinig lang at nakikitang kinagigiliwan si Baekhyun ng pamilya niya nang biglang...

  
  


“Ikaw, Chanyeol. How’s work at your dad’s company?” 

Natigil ang pag-nguya ni Chanyeol dahil sa pag-address sa kanya ni Mr. Byun. Inabutan naman siya ng tubig ni Baekhyun nang makitang nahihirapan siyang lunukin ang kinakain para makasagot. 

Nang mahimasmasan, Chanyeol cleared his throat after. He’s trying his best to keep calm to be able to pick the right words to say in this sensitive topic. Before he opens his mouth, he prays na huwag sanang maging part 2 ito ng sermon na nakuha niya mismo mula sa sariling mga magulang.

“Ah.. I resigned na po last year.”

“Why? Did you get a better offer from another company?”

“No po. I-I’m currently studying…” Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s warm palm on his left thigh. Na-sense na rin siguro ang pagiging kabado niya.

“Oh? You’re taking up master’s too?” interesadong tanong sa kanya ni Mrs. Byun, “Maybe his dad wants him to have an MBA as well for competency. After all, sasaluhin rin naman niya yung kumpanya nila ‘di ba?” Chanyeol hears her whisper to Mr. Byun before giving him her full attention again.

Gustong i-acknowledge ni Chanyeol yung ngiti sa mukha ni Mrs. Byun nang tumingin ulit ito sa kanya. Kaso, alam niyang she’s smiling at him now for all the wrong reasons. Pinatagal muna ni Chanyeol ang pagsagot dahil alam niyang once he opens his mouth to answer, mawawala rin agad ang mga ngiting ito sa mukha ni Mrs. Byun.

“Uhm.. hindi po. I’m actually taking a second degree in.. music.” and the cat is now finally out of the bag.

“Ano?”

“What?!”

“Ma, stop overrreacting.”

“Your parents allowed this?” Mrs. Byun ignores her son’s comment. 

“They weren’t very supportive of it po but they are aware.”

“Of course! Isn’t what you did too reckless?! We agreed to Baekhyun living with you since we thought you two are already capable of living on your own. Matatanda na kayo, okay sige.. Pero ito? Ano ‘to? Who supports you if you’re saying na your parents disapprove of it?!”

“Pinagtutulungan po nam-”

Mrs. Park dismisses Chanyeol’s attempt to answer and just turns her attention towards her son, “Ano? Ikaw ba nagpapaaral ngayon diyan kay Chanyeol? Is this the reason why you didn’t want to go to med school? So you can provide for him???”

“Of course not! Ma, that’s a completely different issue. I love what I’m doing now and me not going to med school has nothing to do with Chanyeol. But as his partner, syempre I am helping him reach his dreams. We support each other. We always do.”

“Baekhyun, hindi kita pinaaral para lang gastusan ang kung sino-sino ha.” Mr. Byun’s stern voice catches the attention of everyone on the table. “Why are you tying yourself with someone na hindi pa alam ang gagawin sa buhay niya?” the old man talks as if the person of interest isn’t in the same table as him. 

“You’re already what.. 24? 25? With a stable and good-paying job tapos sasabihin mong you’re starting over again to pursue... music?” singhal ni Mrs. Byun, “Nagsasayang ka lang ng oras diyan, hijo.” 

“At idadamay mo pa talaga ang anak namin.”

Ito na nga ba ang kinatatakutan ni Chanyeol. Mas malala pa pala ang mangyayari kesa sa iniimagine niya. If he’s alone with Baekhyun’s parents right now, maiintindihan naman niya eh. Sanay naman na siya sa mga ganitong komento tungkol sa pagdedesisyon niya. Ang ayaw niya lang, itong nadadamay pa si Baekhyun sa mga ‘kapalpakan’ niya.

“Why are you talking as if Chanyeol isn’t my boyfriend? Hindi niyo po ba naiisip na everytime you talk against him eh pati ako nasasaktan?”

“Anak, we’re just saying you deserve a responsible partner. You, of all people, shouldn’t settle with just someone like this! Noon pa namin sinasabi sa’yo na marami pa namang iba diyan.”

“Why are you so quick to judge him?! Hanggang ngayon ba ipipilit niyo pa rin ‘yang impression niyo kay Chanyeol? You don’t even know him!”

“Because it’s true! Look at where he is now... wala pa ring patutunguhan!”

“Can’t you just.. give him a chance man lang?”

“Baek, tama na..” 

“No! Why are you letting them do this to you?” Baekhyun shots back at Chanyeol.

“Ma, Pa, you know what? Chanyeol literally supported me more than you ever did. You’re only worried about me whether I get the award, the honor, or kung ano pa man ‘yang tangible definition niyo ng success. Did you ever ask me if I wanted what you made me do? Did you ever ask me if I’m okay while living up to the pressure of being your son?” 

“We only wanted what’s best for you.”

“And Chanyeol, clearly, is not it.”

“Bullshit. You only wanted what’s best for _you._ Not for me. Chanyeol and I are doing okay on our own so you don’t have to worry about us anymore. He supported me to be where I am now at masaya ako kung nasaan ako ngayon. I’m just doing the same thing to him. And that is because I love him.”

“Baka pagsisihan mo ‘yan balang araw, Baekhyun.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Baekhyun drops the spoon he’s holding and stands abruptly. “With all due respect po, I’m sorry. I can’t stay here and have this conversation any longer. Kuya, congrats sa pagpasa mo sa specialty boards pero I think Chanyeol and I have to go.”

“Baekhyun!”

“Chanyeol, halika na.”

“Baekhyun, hindi kita pinalaking bastos ha!”

Dire-diretso lang itong naglakad papalabas, not looking back at his parents even once. Naiwan sa loob si Chanyeol na tulala pa kaya tumayo na lang ito at mahinang nag-”excuse me po” bago tuluyang sundan si Baekhyun. Tinanguan naman siya ni Baekbeom na kasalukuyang pinapakalma pa si Mrs. Byun.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yeol, I’m sorry.”

Inaakbayan lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun mula parking hanggang sa makarating na sila sa labas ng unit. Hinahagod niya ang balikat kasabay ng paminsang paghalik sa temples nito. Kanina pa kasi sa sasakyan nag-sosorry si Baekhyun at kanina pa rin naman siya pinapatawad ni Chanyeol.

Nakapasok na nga sila sa loob at patuloy pa rin ang paghingi nito ng tawad. Natatawa na si Chanyeol kaya ginulo na lang niya ang buhok ng boyfriend.

“Sabi sa’yo eh. Dapat di na lang ako sumama kasi.”

“Sorry talaga, baby.” Naka-ngusong sagot ni Baekhyun at mukhang nagpipigil nang umiyak. 

“Okay na nga ‘yun. Wag mo na kasing isipin. Ako nga dapat mag-sorry kasi nag-away away pa kayo dahil sakin eh.” 

“Yeol, please don’t let their words get to you. Just don’t mind them. Please.”

“Okay, baby.” _Sanay naman na ako._

  
  
  


Nakakapagod ang araw na iyon para kay Chanyeol. Gusto na lang niya sanang matulog pero hindi pa rin siya magawang dalawin ng antok. Nakatulala lang siya sa kisame ng kwarto nila habang paulit-ulit na inaalala ang mga nangyari kanina sa bahay nila Baekhyun.

“Baek, what if tama nga sila?” Chanyeol absent-midedly voiced out his thoughts.

“Huh?” 

_Ay gising pa pala,_ “Wala.. wala.. Magpahinga na nga lang tayo.”

“Hmm okay.. I love you, baby.” Baekhyun says habang nakayakap ng mahigpit kay Chanyeol.

“I love you too. Thank you for today.” sagot niya matapos itong halikan sa noo.

“Of course. _Anything for you._ I’m sorry talaga for what happened earlier..”

“Shhh. Stop apologizing na. Tulog ka na.”

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

“I know, baby. I love you too.”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Working under Park Enterprises for two years enabled Chanyeol to save enough money and enroll to UP Diliman’s Bachelor of Music program with Composition as his major. May childhood dream si Chanyeol na maging parte ng isang banda at noon pa man ay may ibang pull na sa pagsusulat ng mga tula na eventually ay nalalagyan niya ng tono at nagiging kanta. 

Unpublished nga lang _sa ngayon_ at exclusive lang muna for Baekhyun.

Isang perk din ng pagiging rich kid niya ang pagkakaroon ng easy access sa mga musical instruments growing up. Siguro nga medyo maloko si Chanyeol noong kabataan niya pero if there's one thing na kinalokohan niyang hinding hindi niya pagsisisihan, ‘yun ay ang pagkahilig niya sa musika.

Tuluyan na siyang pinabayaan nina Mr. and Mrs. Park sa ‘walang kwenta’ niyang desisyon to pursue music. Buti na lang, his sister Yoora is kind enough to support him financially whenever kailangan. Pero bihira na lang din dahil may sarili na itong pamilya at nahihiya rin siyempre si Chanyeol na abalahin pa ito. 

Buti na lang din talaga, matalino ang boyfriend niya at halos libre ang pagmamaster’s nito as a scholar of UST graduate school. May steady income pa ito bilang assistant lab instructor at pa-extra extrang lecturer sa review center. Simply put, majority of the food on their table and other things they enjoy is all on Baekhyun. Halos si Baekhyun na nga talaga ang bumubuhay sa kanilang dalawa.

Grateful si Chanyeol. Sobra. Pero hindi rin niya maiwasang ma-insecure. This feeling has been bothering him for years already, anyway. Mas nararamdaman nga lang niya ngayon dahil alam niyang Baekhyun can already manage by himself pero _nagtitiis_ pa rin ito to be with him. 

Feeling ni Chanyeol napaka-useless niya kaya gumagawa rin siya ng paraan to help ease Baekhyun’s burden. Pa-minsan minsan ay kumakanta siya sa mga bars, hotels, o weddings basta pasok sa schedule niya. Nasubukan na rin niyang magbusking sa BGC. Basta kahit anong gig na pwede niyang gawin, ginagawa ni Chanyeol para lang makatulong kay Baekhyun.

Pero kahit anong pilit niya, pakiramdam niya hindi pa rin ito sapat. 

Gabi-gabi bago matulog, paulit-ulit pa rin niyang naririnig ang boses ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun na nagsasabing,

_“Baekhyun, you deserve someone better.”_

_“Can’t you see that he’s holding you back?”_

_“Ngayon pa lang ganito na..”_

_“In the future, ilang opportunities pa ba ang i-lelet go mo?”_

Paulit-ulit lang niya iisipin ang mga salitang iyon hanggang sa mapagod at makatulog. He’ll just sleep with his heart heavy, feeling useless and embarrassed for yet again, failing Baekhyun.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Babe, pagamit lang ako saglit? Tinatamad akong kunin yung akin eh,” nguso ni Chanyeol sa bukas na laptop sa ibabaw ng dining table. “May i-ccheck lang akong email.” 

“G lang, baby.”

  
  


**From: Baekhyun B. Byun <baekhyunbyun@gmail.com> **

**Re: Invitation of Doctorate Degree in Pharmacy to Select Students of Affiliate Universities in Asia**

**_Draft_ **29 May

 **To: Division of Pharmacy, University of Western Australia <pharmacy-enquiries@uwa.edu.au>**

**Cc: Cassandra Locker <cassandra.locker@uwa.edu.au>** **, UST Graduate School <gsogr@ust.edu.ph>** **, UST Faculty of Pharmacy <fop@ust.edu.ph>**

_Good day._

_I extend my deepest gratitude to you for offering me the Doctorate degree of Pharmacy in your university. However, I have decided that this is not the right path for my career goals at this time._

_I sincerely appreciate your time in sharing this information and your consideration for selecting me as one of the participants. Best wishes in your continued success and I hope our paths cross again in the future._

_Best regards,_

Baekhyun B. Byun

> **On Mon, 5 Jan 2015, 13:42 Division of Pharmacy, University of Western Australia <pharmacy-enquiries@uwa.edu.au _> _ _wrote:_ **
> 
> _Dear Mr. Baekhyun B. Byun,_
> 
> _Greetings from the Faculty of Health and Medical Sciences!_
> 
> _We are delighted to inform you that you are selected as one of the candidates for the Educational and Research Mobility Program of our university for interested incoming PhD students. We have checked your credentials, as recommended by your mentors at UST Faculty of Pharmacy and Graduate School, and thought you made the cut._
> 
> _Please see this_ _**link**_ _for more details about this program._
> 
> _We hope to hear from you ASAP since confirmation of slots for academic year 2016-2020 will only be until August 31, 2015. Don’t hesitate to revert to us if you have any concerns._
> 
> _Thank you and we are hoping to see you soon!_
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Cassandra Locker_
> 
> _Deputy Head of Pharmacy_
> 
> _+618 6488 ****_
> 
> _cassandra.locker@uea.edu.au_
> 
> _pharmacy-enquiries@uwa.edu.au_

Bago pa man palitan ni Chanyeol ng account niya ang default na naka-log in, tumambad sa kanya ang draft ng reply ni Baekhyun sa isang email na galing sa University of Western Australia.

_Wow, ang galing naman talaga ng baby ko,_ ang una niyang naging reaksyon upon seeing the subject of the initial email. Pero naging _hala?? Bakit naman dinecline niya??_ na ito nang buong mabasa ang reply na kakatype pa lang ni Baekhyun.

Napatingin tuloy siya sa boyfriend niyang busyng manood ng recaps ng Running Man episodes sa cellphone. Enjoy na enjoy pa si Baekhyun at halos mawala na ang mga mata sa kakatawa. Nagtaka tuloy si Chanyeol kung bakit hindi man lang ito mukhang bothered sa email na galing sa UWA. 

_Big deal ‘yon ha?_

  
  
  


“Yeol, mahaba na stubble mo.” Baekhyun notes after they ate dinner that day.

“Oh? Ahitin na ba natin?”

Nakasanayan nang sa tuwing kailangang mag-ahit ni Chanyeol ng facial hair, si Baekhyun ang gagawa nito para sa kanya. Kaya ngayon, nakaupo si Baekhyun sa sink ng banyo nila habang nasa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita nakatayo si Chanyeol na pinapahiran niya ng shaving cream.

Magaan ang dampi ng mga daliri sa mukha ni Chanyeol at napapangiti na lang siya habang tinititigan ang nobyong seryosong-seryoso pa sa ginagawang pagkalat ng cream sa baba niya. 

“Baby..” panimula niya nang biglang maalalang hindi niya pa pala nakakausap si Baekhyun tungkol sa _email._

“Hm?” 

“Sorry, nakita ko lang kasi kanina sa laptop mo..”

Baekhyun just stayed silent kaya tinuloy na lang ni Chanyeol ang pagsasalita,

“Ayaw mo bang i-grab yung sa Australia?”

This caught Baekhyun’s attention at nagkatitigan sila. Only for a short while, “Ah..” at nagsimula na itong mag-ahit, “Matagal pa naman ‘yun. Nakalimutan ko na nga eh, pero pinaalala lang kasi sakin kanina sa faculty. Saka ko na ‘yun po-problemahin.”

“Sayang ‘yun ah.”

“Pinag-iisipan ko actually..” Biglang napa-yuko si Chanyeol nang marinig ang sagot niyang ito, “Ay!! Wag ka gumalaw!” 

Gusto niya sanang makita ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Baekhyun pero inangat na lang niya ulit ang tingin para maayos na itong makaahit.

“Kaso parang ayoko talaga eh. Same lang naman kasi ‘yun sa program dito.” 

Chanyeol wanted to convince him na i-reconsider ang desisyon kaso pinandidilatan lang siya ni Baekhyun sa tuwing igagalaw niya ang bibig. They spent an awkward silence—only for Chanyeol since it was a comfortable one for Baekhyun, habang tinatapos ng huli ang pag-aahit.

“Di pa ako mapapalayo sa’yo.” Baekhyun tells him nang matapos. Nakangiti nitong pinupunasan ang mga tirang cream sa chin at leeg ni Chanyeol.

“Pero Baek..”

“Bakit? Gusto mo ba na umalis ako?” Baekhyun asks him eye to eye.

“Baby, hindi sa ganun. Pero malaking opportunity din kasi yun para sa’yo...” Chanyeol reasons as his hands found their way to Baekhyun’s waist.

“Okay lang, ‘sus. Parehas na letra lang naman idudugtong nun sa pangalan ko. Tsaka pag-grinab ko ‘yun, _sinong mag-aalaga sa’yo_? 4 years din ‘yun ha.” the shorter says before pecking Chanyeol’s lips na amoy pang Gillette aftershave, “Hay nako, tara na nga. Sa kwarto na tayo.” he lunges into Chanyeol na wala nang ibang nagawa pa kundi buhatin siya papunta sa kama nila.

After they made love that night, Baekhyun fell fast asleep into Chanyeol’s hold. Pero si Chanyeol, ayun. Hindi na naman makatulog dahil kinakain na naman ng insecurities niya. 

He imagines how Baekhyun’s life could’ve turned out kung hindi siya naging parte ng pagdedesisyon nito. He could’ve been more successful in his profession, he could’ve gone to different places while representing his manuscripts, heck, he could’ve been fulfilling his initial dream of being a doctor, even.

Minsan tuloy, naiiisip ni Chanyeol kung totoo nga bang nagbago ang pangarap ni Baekhyun noon. What if gusto lang pala nitong magrebelde sa mga magulang dahil ayaw nila kay Chanyeol? What if nag-adjust na lang ito dahil alam niyang med school will probably take a toll in the time that they will spend together? At itong offer sa Australia, Baekhyun turns it down for Chanyeol as well. Further confirming the thought that Baekhyun is willing to let go of big opportunities if it will just bring a discomfort in their relationship.

Chanyeol thinks he’s indeed being unfair. Baekhyun is clearly capable of bringing himself up the ladder pero hindi niya magawa dahil in every step he takes paakyat, iisipin niya muna kung makakasabay ba sa kanya si Chanyeol.

_Ano lang naman ba ako? A frustrated adult who’s still figuring out how to live his teenage dream. Even my family thinks I’m wasting my time... I thought they were just being inconsiderate pero seeing it now, mukhang tama nga sila._

_Si Baekhyun lang naman ang naniniwala sa akin eh, pero at what cost? Aantayin ko pa bang tuluyan na siyang maubos para lang damayan ako?_

_His parents are right. I am clearly holding him back._

_Tama pa bang ipagpatuloy ‘to?_

Noong gabing iyon, matagal na nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Mas mahigpit ang mga yakap, mas mariin ang mga halik, kinakabisado ang bawat kurba ng katawan nito at ang bawat tampok sa maganda nitong mukha. 

Dati, napupuno ng pagmamahal ang dibdib niya sa tuwing tinititigan si Baekhyun at ma-rerealize niyang kanya ito. 

_Akin. Akin. Akin itong taong ‘to._

Pero sa pagtitig niya ngayon, hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol ang takot na nararamdaman niya.

Parang kailangan niyang sulitin ang pagtitig kay Baekhyun dahil baka hindi na niya ito magawa pang muli. Parang kailangan niyang mas higpitan ang kapit dahil baka malapit na niya itong bitawan, o malapit na itong bumitiw sa kanya. Parang naghahabol na siya ng bawat sandaling kasama si Baekhyun dahil baka bigla na lang bawiin ang mga sandaling ito sa kanya.

_What the hell. Why am I even thinking about this?_

_Hindi ko kaya._

  
  


“Mmm.. Yeol, wait lang... ang higpit. Di ako makahinga...” 

Natigilan si Chanyeol nang biglang magsalita si Baekhyun.

Buti na lang dahil kung saan-saan na napupunta ang isip niya. Inayos na lang niya ang pwesto nila sa mas kumportable at hinayaang si Baekhyun na lang ang yumakap habang nakaunan sa dibdib niya.

“Higpit naman ng yakap. _‘di_ naman ako mawawala eh.” sabi pa nito habang nakangiti.

“Sorry, baby. Nagising tuloy kita.”

“Mmkay. I love you.” Baekhyun mumbles bago sumisiksik ulit kay Chanyeol.

“I love you more, baby. Tulog ka na ulit.”

_I love you so much, Baek. Please, wag kang mawawala._

_Please._

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


**Calling…**

**AaBaby ❤️**

  
  


Chanyeol pretended not to see the flashing notification from his phone. He just stared at the blaring screen of his device, waiting for the vibration to stop and the screen to finally turn black once again. And when it did, he presses the home button.

  
  


**Missed Calls: AaBaby ❤️ (1)**

  
  


“Tangina, ang gago ko.” he curses himself.

Hindi niya alam kung anong pag-iinarte ito pero wala lang talaga siya sa mood makipag-usap kay Baekhyun ngayon. Kung bakit, hindi rin siya sure. Basta ang sigurado lang niyang gustong gawin ngayon, uminom. Yun lang. 

For some reason, yamot talaga si Chanyeol sa buhay at biglang naghahanap ang sistema niya ng alak. Baka makapagsabi lang siya ng ‘masasamang words’ kung sinagot man niya ang tawag ni Baekhyun kanina kaya kunwari na lang ay hindi niya ito nakita. He makes a mental note to text him na lang mamaya.

Ang kaso, nakalimutan niya.

  
  


“Oh, hinay. Maaga pa pero nakadami ka na ah?”

“Kanina pa yan, kuya. Pati sa room nakatulala lang.. buti puro kami free cut ngayon.”

“Huy, ichura mo. Nguso-nguso ka pa diyan di naman bagay sa’yo.”

“What the fu- ano ba yan!” Chanyeol yells while spatting away Sehun’s hand that’s currently squishing his cheeks together. “Kadiri naman may mantika pa yang daliri mo eh!” 

Nasa isang maingay at mausok na bar somewhere in Katipunan silang apat. Mag-aalas sais pa lang pero naka-tatlong bote na agad ng Red Horse si Chanyeol. Pinapanood lang naman siyang lunurin ang sarili sa alak ng mga kaibigang sina Sehun, Jongin, at Yixing.

Ka-batch niya ang unang dalawa at naging kaklase naman nila sa isang subject ang nakakatandang si Yixing. Nagka-tabi lang silang apat noong first day of classes sa MuK 100 at nang malamang pare-parehas kumukuha ng second degree, nag-click na sila kaagad.

“Nag-away ba kayo?” Yixing asks.

“Hindi ah.”

“Hmm, let me guess. Pinapa-drop ka ni Mr. Chairman para patakbuhin na ang kumpanya? Iiwan mo na kami?” pang-aasar ni Sehun na tinawanan naman ni Jongin.

Naikwento na rin kasi sa kanila ni Chanyeol kung paanong _medyo_ na-disown siya ng mga magulang nang magresign sa kumpanya nila noong nakaraang taon.

“Di rin. Hindi na nga ako kinakausap ni dad ngayon eh. Pero ‘di naman ako maglalasing para lang do’n.” Chanyeol answers bago i-chug ang hawak na bote ng beer.

“Oh, eh bakit ka nga naglalasing ngayon?”

“Uhh wala.. Basta lang. Parang kailangan ko eh.” 

Hinayaan na ng tatlo si Chanyeol. Ayaw naman nilang pilitin ito kung hindi pa siya handang magkwento tungkol sa pinoproblema niya ngayon. Iniba na lang nila ang usapan at siniguradong gawing interesado ito para sa kaibigan para kahit papaano, ma-distract ito sa pag-eemote na ginagawa. 

Hindi na nila namalayan ang oras at mag-aalas nuwebe na pala. Mag-rerequet pa sana si Chanyeol ng isa pang bucket nang awatin na siya ni Yixing.

“Mag-dadrive ka pa 'di ba? May klase pa tayo bukas.”

Tumayo na lang si Chanyeol para magbanyo at medyo napaatras pa siya sa biglaang pagshift niya ng position. Narinig pa niya ang _“oh hilo na nga,”_ ni Jongin kaya he decides na he already had enough for tonight at oo nga, awat na kasi mag-dadrive pa nga siya pauwi.

Palabas na siya ng cubicle ng banyo nang marinig ang isang notification mula sa cellphone niya sa bulsa.

_Shit, si Baek nga pala._

Nawala kaagad ang tama ni Chanyeol nang ma-realize na hindi niya pa pala nakakausap si Baekhyun.

_Nag-aalala na siguro yun, shit._

And he confirms his gut feeling nang mabasa ang sunod-sunod na text na galing nga kay Baekhyun.

  
  


**From: AaBaby ❤️ (5:21 pm)**

_Sorry, may ginagawa ka ba? Ask ko lang sana kung ano gusto mong ulam_

_Dito me ngayon savemore. :)_

**From: AaBaby ❤️ (6:47 pm)**

_Yeol, what time ka uwi? Nagluto me dinner hehe_

**From: AaBaby ❤️ (7:30 pm)**

_Gagabihin ka ba? Hala busying busy naman yan :(_

**From: AaBaby ❤️ (8:04 pm)**

_Yeol??? Saan ka na?_

**From: AaBaby ❤️ (8:39 pm)**

_By medyo antok na ako :( 7am ako kanina eh :(_

_Baka mag-nap muna ako ha? Pauwi ka na rin siguro._

**From: AaBaby ❤️ (9:15 pm)**

_Na-dead batt ka ba?? Mabasa mo kaya to >< If ever, gisingin mo nalang ako when you arrive ha. Ingat pls! I love you. :* _

**To: AaBaby ❤️ (9:22 pm)**

_Baek, baby sorry._

_Uminom kami. Sorry nawala sa isip ko._

_Pauwi na ako ngayon.._

_Sorry talaga._

  
  


Agad na bumalik si Chanyeol sa table nilang apat. Naglapag na lang siya ng pera sa mesa at madaliang kinuha ang mga gamit para makaalis na agad. Nawala na talaga ang tama niya at napalitan na lang ng guilt na pinag-antay niya si Baekhyun.

Hindi naman na nagtanong pa ang mga naiwang kasama ni Chanyeol at hinayaan na lang ang kaibigan na umalis. Sakto, may tatlong bote pa ng mule ang naiwan sa bucket at tig-iisa muna sila bago umuwi. 

“Ano kayang problema ‘nun?” Sehun asks nang makaalis na si Chanyeol. 

“Hmm, baka stressed lang.” sagot ni Jongin bago idantay ang ulo sa balikat ni Sehun.

Napatitig na lang sa kanilang dalawa si Yixing at napangiti. _Masyado namang cozy ‘tong dalawang ‘to.._ he wanted to say pero he just chose to keep to himself.

  
  
  


Mag-aalas onse na nang makarating si Chanyeol sa lobby ng Crowne. Tinakbo niya agad ang unang bumukas na elevator and when he finally got in, he immediately pressed the close button and held it while simultaneously pressing his floor’s number-6. Effective itong elevator hack na ito sa condo nila at nagiging express talaga ang ride niya sa tuwing ginagawa ito.

“Shit, baby. Sorry, sorry.” He mutters while fumbling with his keys nang marating na ang pintuan ng unit.

Dim ang kwarto nang makapasok siya sa loob. Patay ang lahat ng mga ilaw maliban sa isang warm light na nakabukas pa sa may bandang kusina. The room still smells of faint adobo at lalo tuloy nakonsensya si Chanyeol. Favorite niya ang adobong luto ni Baekhyun.

Sa dining table ay may dalawang malinis na plato at dalawang pares din ng kubyertos. Sa gitna naman ay may isang bowl ng adobo—Chanyeol assumes, na tinakpan lang ng isa pang mas malaking plato. Katabi nito ang rice cooker na medyo mainit pa at hindi pa rin nagagalaw ang kanin. 

Napahilamos na lang siya ng mukha dahil sa inis sa sarili. Inantay siya ni Baekhyun.

_Teka, asan na pala ‘yun?_

Chanyeol heads straight to the bedroom para sana silipin si Baekhyun pero natigilan siya sa paglalakad nang makita ang kasintahan na mahimbing na natutulog sa sofa.

Hindi mukhang kumportable ang pagkakahiga ni Baekhyun dahil inuunan lang nito ang kaliwang braso habang nakatagilid. Nakabuklat pa sa bandang tiyan niya ang isang hand-out na puno ng yellow highlighted words at terminologies na hindi masyadong pamilyar kay Chanyeol. Ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun na malapit sa kanyang dibdib ay mahigpit pang nakahawak sa cellphone niya.

Nakatulog na lang ito habang nag-aantay ng isang text mula kay Chanyeol.

Lumapit si Chanyeol at lumuhod sa tapat ng natutulog pang si Baekhyun. Hinawi niya ang buhok nito at hinalikan ng mariin ang noo. Napansin niyang medyo lumalim na ang eyebags ng boyfriend at ang minsang matatambok nitong pisngi ay medyo lumubog na. Nagiging prominente na rin ang cheekbones nitong dating medyo tago pa.

Sumikip bigla ang dibdib ni Chanyeol.

_Ako ba may gawa nito sa’yo?_

Marahil dahil sa pagod, sa alak, o sa mga frustrations na dinadala at nakaramdam na lang siya ng sakit habang tinititigan si Baekhyun. Hindi niya namalayang namamasa na pala ang mga mata niya habang inaalis ang mga handouts sa tiyan nito at ang cellphone na hawak pa rin ng mga kamay niya. 

Dahan-dahan niyang nilusot ang kaliwang braso sa batok ni Baekhyun at ang kanan naman sa likuran ng mga tuhod. Iniingatan niyang ‘wag mapatakan ng sariling mga luha ang mukha ni Baekhyun na mahimbing pa rin ang tulog. 

Nang iangat niya na ito ng tuluyan, naalimpungatan pa nga si Baekhyun at lalong nilapit ang sarili kay Chanyeol. Ang kaninang laylay na mga braso nito ay subconsciously nang naiyakap sa leeg ng mas matangkad. 

Pero imbis na matuwa, lalo lang nasaktan si Chanyeol. Hinigit na lang niya si Baekhyun ng mas malapit at hinalikan ulit ang noo nito habang naglalakad papalapit sa kama nila.

_I’m sorry, mahal..._

_Dahil pinag-antay kita, dahil hindi ka na nakakain, dahil hindi man lang ako nag-text sa’yo kanina.._ Chanyeol’s mind fishes for reasons why he feels sorry. 

He thinks he should only apologize for his pettiness today pero bakit parang the guilt he feels is more than that? Bakit parang mas malalim ang hugot? Na para bang pakiramdam niya, mas marami pang bagay ang kailangan niyang ihingi ng tawad kay Baekhyun?

Sa anim na taon nilang dalawa, ngayon lang nakaramdam ng takot si Chanyeol.

Dati, tuwing ma-iinsecure siya, pinipili lang niyang isantabi ang nararamdaman dahil nagtitiwala siyang sapat na ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Nagtitiwala siyang kaya nilang lampasan ang lahat ng magiging problema basta't magkasama silang dalawa. 

Ganun naman talaga pag in love na in love ka 'di ba?

But that was teenage Chanyeol who was so in love that he never once questioned their relationship. Ngayong adults na sila parehas, Chanyeol hates to admit but the words he always swept under the rug are now resurfacing again, mocking him, as if saying,

“Is this how you love Baekhyun? Seeing him lose himself in the process habang tinitiis ang lahat para sa’yo?”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


It’s a chill Friday afternoon dahil maagang natapos ang klase ni Chanyeol. He contemplates kung mag-aaya na naman ba siya sa Way 196 kasama ang mga kaibigan or uuwi na lang.

Regular customers na sila sa nasabing bar at kilala na rin ng may-ari nito. Hindi lang kasi puro inom ang ginagawa nila doon, paminsan-minsan ay tumutugtog na rin.

Kung uuwi naman na siya ngayon, wala rin siyang gagawin sa condo. 7pm pa ang tapos ng klase ni Baekhyun at ayaw naman niyang mag-antay lang ng limang oras mag-isa so he tries his luck by sending a “Shot mamaya. G?” sa groupchat nilang magkakaibigan. 

  
  


**JongNini**

_May class ako ng 5-7 kuys. Pass._

**bonak**

_ang aga mag-aya ampota_

**zhangzhangmyeon**

_pass rin ako yeolski. magkikita kami ni jun eh :-)_

_Date na lang din kayo ni baby mo hahahaha_

**yeolo**

_Jun as in si kuya Junmyeon??_

_yung anak ng may-ari ng Way????_

_:O_

**zhangzhangmyeon**

_oo ehehehe_

**bonak**

_luh kaya pala ganyan sinet na nickname_

_naol may ka-date_

**JongNini**

_Naol may ka-date (2)_

Napangisi naman si Chanyeol. Parang mga tanga kasi sina Sehun at Jongin. Parehas silang may lihim na pagtingin sa isa’t isa pero parehas din nilang hindi alam. Or more specifically, parehas nilang ayaw i-acknowledge.

Buti pa si Yixing naka-score na ng date sa crush niya.

**bonak**

_uwi ka na tol. walang may gusto sumama sayo._

_ni, wait kita sa bo’s : > _

**yeolo**

_Yieeeee_

**zhangzhangmyeon**

_yieeeee (2)_

**bonak**

_luh_

**JongNini**

_Sige see u, Se! Text na lang kita mamaya :)_

  
  


_Parang mga tanga talaga._

Maluwag ang daloy ng trapiko kaya alas tres pa lang ay nasa condo na si Chanyeol. He decides na umidlip muna at sunduin na lang si Baekhyun mamaya bago mag alas-siyete. Dalawang tawid lang naman ang layo ng UST at condo pero sa tuwing ganitong maaga ang uwi ni Chanyeol, sinusundo niya pa rin si Baekhyun sa loob ng unibersidad.

Mag-aalas sais na ng nagising si Chanyeol. He checks their fridge para makapag-prepare na sana ng dinner kaso nakita niyang halos wala na itong laman. Sa darating na weekend pa sila makakapag-grocery kaya naligo na lang siya at nagdecide na aayain na lang si Baekhyun na mag-dinner sa carpark mamaya.

He arrives inside the campus at around quarter to seven. Didiretso na siya sana sa may TARC—ang building ng graduate school students, nang biglang magtext sa kanya si Baekhyun.

  
  


**From: AaBaby ❤️**

_Yeol, sorry baka ma-late ako ng labas._

_Pag gutom na, una ka lang magdinner ha? :*_

  
  


He types a quick ‘ _ok baby just text me when you’re done’_ na may kissy emoji rin as a reply. Since hindi pa naman siya masyadong gutom, naisipan na lang niyang bumili muna ng snack sa may carpark. Nasa loob na rin naman siya eh. Na-miss rin naman niya ang kumain dito.

Pumasok si Chanyeol sa D2B para bumili ng spam musubi na nagtawid sa kanya sa gutom noong undergrad. Umorder din siya ng regular house blend iced tea bago umupo sa mga plantbox na katapat ng gusali.

Natawa mag-isa si Chanyeol. Sobrang nostalgic lang ng ginagawa niya ngayon. Kulang na lang ay suotin din niya ang dilaw na polo at itim na slacks na uniform niya noong undergrad.

  
  


“Lucas! Oh my goodness, look at how much you’ve grown!” 

Agad naagaw ng isang pamilyar na boses ang atensyon ng kumakain pang si Chanyeol. Napalingon siya sa pinanggagalingan nito at nakita si Mrs. Byun na nakatayo sa may labas ng Pancake House.

Ay, no. Scratch that. Dra. Byun siya ngayon since suot pa nito ang doctor’s coat. May kausap itong isa pang doctor at isang lalaking halos ka-edaran lang din ni Chanyeol. Mukhang med student yung ‘Lucas’ at mukhang anak ito nung isa pang doctor.

His immediate reaction is to go lowkey and hide beside the bushes nearby. Buti na lang maraming estudyante rin ang nakatambay sa mga plantbox kaya hindi siya nahirapan mag-blend in. He lowers down his cap habang pasimpleng inoobserbahan sina Dra. Byun.

Nasa labas lang sila ng restaurant at mukhang may inaantay. Hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ni Chanyeol kung paanong inalo ng nanay ni Baekhyun yung Lucas. Matamis ang mga ngiti nito sa lalaki at mahigpit ang kapit sa mga braso nito. Tinatawanan lang naman si Mrs. Byun ng kasamang doctor. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Kailanman ay hindi siya tinignan ng ganoon ni Mrs. Byun.

“Oh. Ayan na pala siya!” 

Chanyeol follows the direction of their gaze para makita kung sino ang paparating na kanina pa nila inaabangan. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makita si Baekhyun na naglalakad papalapit. Siya pala ang inaantay.

Nakangiti rin sa kanila pabalik si Baekhyun pero Chanyeol thinks mukha lang itong napipilitan. At least that forced smile on Baekhyun’s face appeases him.

Nagmano si Baekhyun sa nanay ni Lucas bago bumeso. Nginitian naman niya ang matangkad na lalaking hindi inaalis ang tingin sa kanya.

Hindi kumportable si Chanyeol sa kung paano titigan nung Lucas si Baekhyun. Parang gusto niyang biglang lumapit at bakuran lang si Baekhyun sa lalaking iyon. 

“Bagay na bagay ano, mare?”

Natawa ang kaibigan ni Mrs. Byun sa sinabi nito samantalang sina Baekhyun at Lucas naman ay biglang namula.

“Dati ko pa kasi inaabangan ‘tong si Lucas. Baby pa ‘to noong huling kita ko eh. Bakit kasi sa US mo pa pinag-premed..” komento pa ni Mrs. Byun, “hindi tuloy sila lumaking magkasama ni Baekhyun ko.”

“Eh it’s my husband’s decision what can I do? Tsaka isn’t it better now that they meet at the right age of.. dating?” nakangising sagot ng kaibigian nito.

_Puta ano raw?_

“I know right! Your son is such a handsome lad. Don’t you think so, anak?”

Nakikinig pa rin si Chanyeol, lalong lumalim ang mga kunot sa kilay niya habang patuloy na nag-uusap ang dalawang doktor. Hindi niya mapigilang manliit sa bawat papuring lumalabas sa bibig ni Mrs. Byun na parang pinapamukha talaga sa kanyang Lucas is everything he wanted for Baekhyun. Kulang na lang ay right then and there, sabihan nitong ligawan na ang anak. 

Buti na lang, kahit papano ay marunong makiramdam yung Lucas. Inaya nito silang apat na pumasok na sa loob ng restaurant. Marahil ay nailang na rin sa pag-uusap ng mga nanay nila ni Baekhyun.

Pinagbuksan ni Lucas silang apat ng pinto at inantay na makapasok silang lahat bago ito bitawan. Si Baekhyun ang huling pumasok at nakita pa ni Chanyeol kung paanong nag-linger ang mga titig ni Lucas sa kanya. Chanyeol can’t help but grit his teeth. May laman yung mga titig nung lalaking iyon sa boyfriend niya.

Tatabi dapat si Baekhyun sa ina ngunit pinalipat siya nito sa tabi nung Lucas. Agad namang pinanghila ng huli ng upuan si Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol sees Mrs. Byun snap a photo of Baekhyun and Lucas seated together. “ _Bagay na bagay”,_ he assumes the old lady mumbling as she presses the capture button.

Chanyeol bets Mrs. Byun will immediately post the picture for display on Facebook. He’s sure she can’t wait to tell everyone how her son looks so good together with this young man. How she wishes that this young man be his son’s boyfirend instead of Chanyeol. For this young man is everything she wanted as an in-law, the perfect depiction of what suits Baekhyun, and for this young man is everything that is not Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stands from where he is seated dahil hindi na niya kayang manood pa.

_Banas._

Babalik na lang siya sa condo at baka dumaan na rin ng Ministop para bumili ng alak. Aantayin na lang niya si Baekhyun habang umiinom mag-isa sa condo nila. 

  
  
  


At exactly 9:00 pm, nakauwi na rin si Baekhyun.

“Oh, ba’t nag-sosolo ka diyan? Kumain ka na ba?” bati niya kay Chanyeol na umiinom ng canned beer sa may dining table.

Agad na lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakangiti sa kanya at nag-aabang na ng yakap. This time, sure si Chanyeol na ang mga ngiting ito ay tunay at hindi pilit.

“Tagal mo naman eh.” he says habang yakap-yakap si Baekhyun. 

“Sorry na, _may dinaanan lang._ ” Baekhyun reasons after engulfing all of the taller’s scent.

“Hm. Have you eaten?” Chanyeol asks kahit alam naman na niya ang sagot. Gusto niya kasing kay Baekhyun mismo manggaling yung pangyayaring nakita niya kanina sa Pancake House.

“Yeah.. I’ll go wash up na ha?” 

“San ka kumain?”

“Sa carpark lang.”

“Ah.” _Sinong kasama mo?_ Gusto pa sanang mang-usisa ni Chanyeol pero he can’t bring himself to ask. 

“Ligo na ako ha? Linisin mo na rin yan ‘by. Tulog na tayo after.” sabi nito bago pumasok sa CR, “Gosh this day is _so draining_. Gusto ko na lang matulog.”

“Ah sige.. Antayin na lang kita sa kwarto.”

“Hmm.”

_Siguro wala lang naman ‘yung kanina kaya ayaw niya nang pag-usapan. Ang importante, sa akin pa rin siya umuuwi._

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Baek, free ka Friday night?”

“Free pa naman for now. Why, baby?”

“Tutugtog ulit kami eh.” nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol, “Every week na kami dun sa bar nila kuya Jun. Baka lang gusto mong manood.”

“Sige try ko ha.”

Baekhyun, when he says he will try, he will try. So from Monday to Thursday, he spent a longer time at the faculty room finishing all his tasks as a lab instructor and at the same time, running back from TARC to the Main Building as he makes progress on his master's thesis. 

_Dapat by Friday, clear na ‘to,_ he tells himself as he ticks off things from his to-do list.

True enough, he managed to clear out his schedule by Thursday night. Hanggang 4pm lang rin ang class niya kinabukasan kaya sigurado na siyang makakapunta sa gig nila Chanyeol sa Way 196.

Ilang buwan na ring nakkwento sa kanya ng boyfriend ang pagtugtog nilang magkakaibigan sa bar pero never pa rin niya ito napapanood ng live. His last year in grad school really demanded a lot from him kaya hirap na siyang magsingit ng mga iba pang lakad sa schedule niya.

Palabas na si Baekhyun ng faculty room nang tawagin siya ng kanyang thesis adviser na si Miss Hee. Kunot ang ekspresyon sa mukha nito kaya kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil baka may naging problema na sa mga test samples ng thesis niya.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry I have to ask you to cover for me tomorrow. My mom was rushed to the ER ngayon lang and I need to go home tonight sa Pampanga..”

“P-po?”

 _4-7 ang lab class ni Ma’am bukas… wala na bang ibang pwede?_

Gusto sanang tumanggi ni Baekhyun kaso na-konsensiya siya nang makita ang pag-aalala sa mukha ng thesis adviser. Malayong-malayo sa usual nitong intimidating aura.

Kung wala lang sanang lakad si Baekhyun bukas, kikiligin pa siyang pinagkatiwala sa kanya ni Miss Hee ang klase niya.

“Toxicology ‘yun sa 204. Right after your class with Ma’am Chua. Kahit mag-discuss ka lang ng tatlong experiments. Wag na kayo mag labwork so you can go home early. I’ll tell the class rep na rin to reschedule their skin test with the rabbits…” tuloy-tuloy lang ito sa pagsasalita habang nag-aayos ng gamit.

Mukhang hindi na rin makakatanggi si Baekhyun dahil planado na pala ni Miss Hee ang mga mangyayari.

_Ma’am may assistant ka naman.. Kaya na siguro ‘yun ni Mark… ma’am may lakad ako ma’am.. Huhu.. Ma’am…_

Baekhyun chants in his head as he bargains with the universe for one last chance.

But it seems like even if the universe has heard him, hindi pa rin siya mapagbibigyan.

“Pasensiya ka na ha, medyo hindi pa kasi gamay ni Mark kaya di ko pa siya maiwang mag-isa eh. At least ikaw sanay na sanay ka na. I’m counting on you, okay?”

“Ah, sige po.” _Wala rin naman pala akong choice._

“Maaasahan ka talaga, Baek. Thank you so much!”

“No problem, ma’am.”

_Sorry, Yeol. Next time na lang ulit._

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Maganda ang naging takbo ng araw ni Baekhyun ngayon. Maagang natapos na lab class, masayang lecture sa master’s, at maayos na results ng latest assay niya sa thesis. Umuwi siya ng condo nang nakangiti, ina-anticipate ang pagdating ni Chanyeol na pauwi na rin daw.

Adobo ang niluto ni Baekhyun for dinner. He smiles to himself while stirring, remembering the silly faces Chanyeol makes tuwing hinahainan niya ng adobo. Paborito niya ‘to eh. Sakto, pagka-off niya ng kalan ay narinig na niya ang mga yapak ni Chanyeol sa labas ng pintuan.

Nakangiti niya itong sinalubong ng yakap. Yumakap din naman pabalik sa kanya si Chanyeol pero _bakit parang mabilis? Maluwag?_

_Amoy ulam ba ako?_

Baekhyun tries to ignore how forced that hug felt like.

 _Baka mabigat lang ang bitbit niya,_ he tells himself habang kinukuha ang mga gamit na dala ni Chanyeol para ilapag sa mesa. 

“Kain na tayo, love.”

“Sige, bihis lang ako.” 

Baekhyun ignores, yet again, the certain thick air between them nang mag-salo na sila sa dining table. He just shares how his day went, trying hard to not look too much into the one-liner replies he earns from Chanyeol. He convinces himself na gutom lang ito at focused lang talaga sa pagkain. Adobo ang ulam eh.

“Ikaw, kamusta school? Yung banda?” nakangiti niyang tanong sa nobyo. 

“Okay naman.”

“Hmm. Nakita ko pala ‘yung video niyo last week. Grabe ‘by! Ang galing galing niyo na!” he comments habang nagsasalin ng tubig sa baso ni Chanyeol. 

“Salamat.”

“Susubukan ko ulit makadaan one of these days.” he says in between mouthfuls of rice, “Malapit na kasi revalida namin.. Kinakabahan ako pero gusto ko na ring matapos ‘to. Para naman mapuntahan ko na lahat ng gigs niyo.”

“Hmm.”

“Nagsusulat ka ba ulit? Kelan niyo kakantahin ‘yung mga sinusulat mo? Try niyo kaya na magperform ng isang original, malay mo magustuhan nung mga tao dun s-”

“Baek.”

Naputol ang pagsasalita ni Baekhyun at napaangat na lang ng tingin kay Chanyeol.

“Pwede bang bukas na lang tayo mag-usap?”

“Ha?” tumalsik pa ang ilang kanin mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

Ideally, dapat tinatawanan na siya ngayon ni Chanyeol with how comical he looked pero nanatili lang itong nakakatitig sa kanya pabalik, eyes looking so lifeless.

“Pagod kasi ako ngayon eh. Inaantok na rin ako.”

Tumango na lang sa kanya si Baekhyun at itinuloy na lang ang pagkain.

Parang tumabang bigla ang timpla niya sa adobo. Wala ng lasa. Nawalan na rin tuloy siya ng gana.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Nalalapit na ang prelims ng mga estudyante at nag-sstruggle si Baekhyun na gumawa ng exam questions for Pharmacognosy. Hindi ata siya ‘in the zone’ ngayon at kanina pa stuck sa isang topic at 'di maka-usad.

For some reason, na-didistract siya sa maya’t mayang pagstrum ni Chanyeol ng gitara sa sala. 

Baekhyun tried plugging in his earphones to minimize the noise pero distracted pa rin siya.

 _Baka hindi lang talaga maganda ang combination ng acoustic guitar at Pharmacognosy_ …

Tutok si Chanyeol sa paggigitara kaya discreetly, nag-ayos na si Baekhyun ng mga gamit na dadalhin sa baba. He decides na sa library na lang sa loob ng campus ituloy ang ginagawa. Baka kailangan lang niyang lumipat ng lugar para mas maging productive. 

“Yeol, baba lang ako ha.”

“Bakit? Saan ka pupunta?” Chanyeol asks habang nakatingin sa bitbit ni Baekhyun na laptop at mga lab manuals. “Naiingayan ka ba sakin?”

“Hindi! Hindi! Tuloy mo lang yan..” bulalas ni Baekhyun.

“Sabihin mo lang para ako na lang aalis.”

“Yeol, hindi.. Okay lang. Dito ka lang. Gusto ko rin kasi ng kape eh.. May gusto ka bang ipabili?”

Baekhyun admits, excuse lang niya ‘yung kape. Nagulat kasi siya sa biglang cold reply ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya itong tumahimik na lang at nag-cellphone.

Offending Chanyeol was never his intention. Siguro nga may awkward air sa kanilang dalawa lately, pero gusto lang rin talaga ni Baekhyun na matapos na ang ginagawang exam. 

Lalapitan niya sana ito para suyuin kaso biglang,

“Hello? Se, pwede bang pa-tambay muna diyan?”

“Chanyeo-”

“Sige, sige. Salamat, tol.”

“Chanyeol.”

Hindi na ulit siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at dire-diretso nang pumasok sa CR para maligo. Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun.

 _No, no no._ He shakes his head as he tries to ignore the budding paranoia.

_Baka nag-ooverthink lang ako._

“Sige na, tapusin mo na ‘yan diyan. Doon muna ako kina Sehun.” ani ni Chanyeol pagkalabas ng banyo. 

Nang dumaan ang bagong-ligong Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun, aaminin niyang nanghina talaga siya nang maamoy ang gamit nitong body wash.

His old self would’ve jumped at him right then and there. Yayakapin, ngingitian, hahalikan, and things would probably escalate into something sensual. Explicit even.

Pero ngayon, hindi man lang siya nabigyan ng pagkakataong titigan si Chanyeol. Tuloy-tuloy lang kasi ito sa paglalakad papasok sa kwarto nilang dalawa. Ni hindi man nga lang siya nilingon.

_Are we okay?_

  
  


“Ingat ka.” sabi na lang ni Baekhyun nang makitang palabas na ito ng unit.

“Hm. Text na lang kita mamaya.”

_Wala akong yakap?_

Napatulala na lang si Baekhyun. Nagtataka. Parang hindi niya kilala itong Chanyeol na kasama niya ngayon. Asan na yung dating Chanyeol na hindi makakatagal ng isang araw na hindi man lang siya nayayakap? 

_Praning lang ba ako o may mali talaga.._

Matalino si Baekhyun pero hindi na niya maintindihan kung anong nagyayari sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol ngayon. It’s been going on for months at gulong-gulo na siya.

Marami naman na silang napagdaanan ni Chanyeol noon at hinarap nila ang lahat ng ito ng magkasama. Kaya naman ni Baekhyun tiisin ang lahat ng pauli-ulit eh, basta magkasama silang dalawa. Bakit ngayon parang siya na lang? Ayaw na ba ni Chanyeol?

_Ano’ng nangyayari..._

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Oh, uuwi na kayo agad? Mamaya na! Wala namang pasok bukas eh.” kantyaw ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigang aalis na sana matapos nilang tumugtog. “Shot muna tayo.”

“Puro inom ampota. Ang pangit talaga ng coping mechanism mo.” dire-diretsong sagot ni Sehun pero umupo rin naman agad sa stool na katabi ni Chanyeol.

“Yeol, walang kaso ‘tong pagsama namin sayo ha, pero hindi naman pwedeng ganito na lang tayo palagi. At some point dapat i-address mo rin 'yang problema mo. Pag-usapan niyo rin kasi ni Baekhyun.”

“Marami na siyang iniisip, kuya. Gusto ko magpahinga na lang siya pagkauwi niya. Tsaka natatakot din kasi ako..”

“Natatakot saan?” tanong sa kanya ni Yixing.

“Sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari kapag nag-usap kami. What if ma-realize nga niyang he should be somewhere else.. Na he’s just wasting his time by staying with me.. What if iwan na lang niya ako bigla kapag na-realize niya yon? Natatakot ako, kuya.” 

Lumapit sa mesa si Junmyeon na naging ka-close na rin ng tropa. Tumabi ito kay Yixing na katapat naman nina Sehun at Chanyeol. Si Jongin, nasa may kitchen pa at inaantay ang order niyang chicken inasal. 

Halos weekly na ang ganitong set-up nila sa Way. Tutugtog ng isa o dalawang kanta, iinom, at magpapalipas ng ilang oras bago umuwi. Sa bawat gabing nilalagi nila dito, napag-uusapan nila ang mga rants sa acads, sa buhay, at sa lovelife ng bawat isa. ‘yung huli, kotang-kota na kay Chanyeol.

“Sa tagal niyong ‘yan sa tingin mo kayang gawin ‘yun sayo ni Baekhyun? Tol, the fact na ikaw kasama ang niya ngayon at hindi ‘yung pamilya proves a lot of things already. Di mo na ba pinagkakatiwalaan yung feelings niya para sa’yo?” singit ni Sehun.

“Ewan ko.. Naiinis kasi ako sa tuwing maiisip kong siya yung mas hirap samin eh. Bakit kasi tinuloy ko pa ‘tong.. music music na ‘to eh.. Dapat talaga nagstay na lang ako dun sa company ni Dad dati.. Ngayon tuloy nahihirapan si Baek.”

“Bakit, nagsabi ba siya sa’yo na nahihirapan na siya? Siya pa nga nagpush sayo na sundin mo ‘yung pangarap mo 'di ba? Bakit hindi na lang 'yun 'yung tignan mo?”

“Na-aappreciate ko naman. Sobra. Feel ko lang kasi ang unfair ko na eh. Lagi na lang ako yung inuuna niya. Se, andaming pwedeng paglaanan ni Baekhyun ng oras niya na mas importante.. Siyempre naiisip ko rin naman siya.. Paano siya..”

“You can’t decide for him, pare. Alam ko mahirap para sa ego mo to accept it pero sana tignan mo na lang yung efforts ni Baekhyun? Walang nagagawa ‘tong lagi mong pag-iinom at pagdadaing samin kasi paulit-ulit lang tayo dito.” Sehun fires at him.

Frustrated na rin sa tuwing nakikita si Chanyeol na unti-unting nilalamon ng mga problema niyang ayaw naman niyang solusyunan.

“No offense, pero totoo.” nakabalik na si Jongin sa table at dala-dala pa ang isang plato ng chicken inasal. Priorities lang daw.

“Gusto ko lang talagang ma-distract.. Kaya ako umiinom..”

“Gags akala ko ba ayaw mong nag-aalala si Baekhyun? Tingin mo ba hindi siya nag-aalala sa'yo sa ginagawa mo ngayon?” Yixing asks.

“Wala naman siyang sinasabi. Lagi kaming pagod parehas eh. Nagpapahinga na lang kami pag nasa bahay.”

“Nako..”

“Ayoko namang sayangin yung bawat oras na kasama ko siya kung pag-uusapan lang namin ‘tong walang-kwentang insecurities ko. Baka pag-awayan pa.”

“Yeol, hindi ‘yan walang kwenta. Valid ‘yan kaya dapat mapag-usapan niyo talaga.” singit ni Junmyeon na kadalasan ay tahimik lang at nakikinig. “Paano kung siya rin pala may mga pent-up emotions na hindi niya rin masabi kasi lagi kang wala? Baka masanay kayong naglilihim sa isa’t isa ha. Mahirap kapag naipon ang mga sama ng loob, baka sumabog lang kapag biglang nabuksan..”

Minsan lang magsalita si Junmyeon pero malaman. Ayaw aminin ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya pero alam niyang totoo ang sinabi nito. 

“Hindi ko naman papaabutin doon, kuya.”

“Siguraduhin mo lang.” gatong ni Yixing.

“Okay, sige na. Pagkaubos nito umuwi na kayo ha.” tumayo na si Junmyeon sa kinauupuan dahil kailangan na niyang mag-ayos sa back office nila. “Chanyeol sana naman by next week ang i-kkwento mo samin eh good news na. At please, dalhin mo na lang kasi dito ‘yang si Baekhyun. Nang malagyan naman ng mukha ‘tong kwentong linggo-linggo ko na lang naririnig.” request pa nito bago umalis.

“Try niya daw, kuya. Busy lagi sa grad school eh.”

“Willing to wait for him kamo ang Way 196.”

  
  
  


Quarter to 12mn ay naglalakad na si Chanyeol sa hallway ng floor nila sa condo. Hindi naman siya lasing pero for sure ay amoy alak at usok siya. Nakita niya kasi sa reflection ng elevator kanina na nag-scrunch ng ilong yung kasabay niyang estudyante paakyat. 

Galawang duwag talaga pero madalas, sinasadya ni Chanyeol na umuwi ng late para madatnan na lang niyang tulog si Baekhyun.

Na-susuffocate kasi siya sa tuwing tinitignan niya ito ng sober. Nakokonsensya siya sa tuwing makikitang nagpapagod ito juggling everything all at once. Nanliliit siya sa tuwing maiisip niyang his incompetence has led them to be like this.

Tama nga talaga si Sehun. Ang pangit lang ng coping mechanism niya. Instead kasi na masolusyunan at makatakas na sa mga problema, lalo lang niyang nilulunod ang sarili kakaisip sa mga ito. 

_Bakit kasi ang duwag duwag ko?_

He unlocks the door to their unit, tahimik ang mga galaw at iniingatang huwag maistorbo ang for sure, nagpapahinga nang si Baekhyun.

Laking gulat lang ni Chanyeol dahil pagkapasok na pagkapasok pa lang niya, sakto namang kakalabas lang ni Baekhyun ng CR. Nakapantulog na at mukhang kakaligo lang.

“G-gising ka pa?”

“Uminom ka na naman?” isang tanong, sinagot din ng isa pang tanong.

“Konti lang.. napatagal lang ako kasi napasarap kami sa kwentuhan..” sagot ni Chanyeol na hindi man lang tinitignan si Baekhyun.

“Bakit 'di ka na naman nagsabi?”

“Sorry.”

“Isang text lang naman ‘yun, ‘by. Huwag mo naman ako pag-alalahanin lagi.” 

This caught Chanyeol’s attention at napaangat na siya ng tingin kay Baekhyun. Mukhang pagod at ang lungkot lungkot ng mga mata nito habang nakatingin sa kanya pabalik. 

_Shit._

“Sorry.. Sorry, Baek..”

Baekhyun continued to just stare at him for a few seconds bago bumuntong hininga. Si Baekhyun din ang unang umiwas ng tingin at naglakad na lang papasok sa kwarto nila. He didn’t say anything else pagkatapos mag-sorry ni Chanyeol.

Nang makaligo at makapagpalit na si Chanyeol ng damit, he spends yet a longer time sitting in the darkness of their living room. Sinisigurado na namang tulog na si Baekhyun bago ito pumasok sa kwarto at tumabi sa kanya. 

When he deemed it’s finally time to go inside, nakita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun lying on his left side with his back turned against Chanyeol’s side of their bed. Staring at Baekhyun’s sillhouette makes Chanyeol feel a lot of things. Within arms reach lang ang layo sa kanya ni Baekhyun pero bakit parang ang hirap nitong abutin? 

Chanyeol turns off the lamp on his side at tuluyan nang humiga sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Mabigat ang pakiramdam at maraming gumugulo sa isipan niya habang nakatulala na naman sa kisame ng kwarto nila.

“Yeol…”

Mahina lang ang boses ni Baekhyun na gising pa pala. May kung ano ring nababalot sa tono ng pagkakasabi nito that doesn’t sit well with Chanyeol. 

“Yes, baby?” Chanyeol scoots closer and lies on his left side as well, debating whether to reach out and hold Baekhyun close or just continue keeping a safe distance from him like this. 

“Yeol.. okay lang ba tayo?”

Hindi na pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at tuluyan nang niyakap si Baekhyun. Nadurog ang puso niya nang marinig ang takot sa boses nito kaya hinagkan niya na ito mahigpit.

“Shit.. sorry, ang gago ko. Sorry, I always make you worry.. Sorry, baby.. Okay lang tayo..” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s shoulder, also reassuring himself that they’re really okay.

Baekhyun responded by holding tightly onto Chanyeol’s arm, keeping it close to his chest and kissing his knuckles multiple times. He should feel happy with the reassurance from Chanyeol, shouldn’t he?

Pero right after that, nanatili na lamang tahimik si Baekhyun. Natatakot na siyang magsalita pa dahil sigurado siyang the moment he opens his mouth to say something, maririnig lang ni Chanyeol ang mga hikbi niya.

Umiiyak siya dahil alam niyang ramdam na nila parehas, ramdam na nila pero ayaw lang nilang aminin, ramdam na nilang may mali, na hindi na okay. 

Hindi na sila okay.

  
  
  
  
  


**2016**

  
  


“Sasama na raw si Baek next week.” nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol sa mga kabigan habang tumatambay sa labas ng Abelarde Hall. “Sakto, 'di ba anniversary ng Way? Daming makakanood satin.”

Pinaghandaan talaga nilang magkakaibigan ang nasabing gig. Kasabay kasi nilang tutugtog sa araw na iyon ang ilan sa mga rising OPM bands gaya ng Autotelic at The Ransom Collective. First time nilang magkaroon ng ganitong exposure kaya kahit na mga amateur pa lang ay sabik na sabik talaga sila Chanyeol. 

Wala pa rin silang na-eestablish na pangalan ng banda dahil as per Yixing, saka na lang nila ‘yun iisipin. Poproblemahin muna nilang praktisin ang piyesang tutugtugin sa darating na Biyernes.

Madalas, nag-cocover lang sila ng mga classic hits ng Eraserheads sa tuwing tutugtog sa Way 196. Pero balang araw, Chanyeol hopes na ang mga naisusulat niyang tula sa likod ng fillers niya ay eventually, malalapatan din ng tono at tuluyang magiging kanta. Sana kapag dumating na ang panahong iyon, ang mga kaibigang sina Sehun, Jongin, at Yixing pa rin ang kasama niya sa entablado. 

Nakakatuwang isipin.

Mabilis na lumipas ang linggo at dumating na rin ang araw na pinakahihintay ni Chanyeol. This gig means so much to him at mas nakadagdag pa sa excitement niya na mapapanood siya ni Baekhyun.

These past few months had been so hard for the two of them. Buti na lang, mapagbibigyan din sila ng pagkakataon na magpahinga muna sa mga problema. Ngayong gabi, isasantabi muna nila ang mga away at iisipin muna nilang okay lang sila.

Pinanghahawakan ni Chanyeol ang pangako ni Baekhyun na pupunta siya ngayong gabi. Naaalala pa niya kung paanong nagliwanag ang mukha nito nang mabalitaang ito ang first major gig ni Chanyeol. _“Aba, dapat andoon ako! Siguraduhin mong may reserved seat ako sa harap ha!”_. naalala niya pang sabi nito.

He can still remember the mind-blowing sex they had after that conversation. It’s been a long time since he felt that kind of connection again with Baekhyun. Madalas kasi, para lang silang nagmamadali.

Kaya ngayon, he will set aside all the doubts in his heart at itutuon muna ang buong atensyon sa gabing ito. 

Alas-siyete ay inaayos na ang setup ng stage sa Way. Isa sina Chanyeol sa mga opening acts kaya hindi na siya mapakali dahil sa pinaghalong kaba at excitement. I-checheck niya sana kung nag-text na ba si Baekhyun kaso naalala niyang iniwan niya pala sa back office ang cellphone niyang naka-charge pa.

_Sabi ko naman mga quarter to seven dapat andito na siya.. Baka on the way na rin yun.._

  
  
  
  


7:40 pm. 

Sila na ang susunod na tutugtog pero wala pa rin kahit ang anino man lang ni Baekhyun. Pupunta pa sana si Chanyeol sa office para kunin ang cellphone pero nagsimula na silang ipakilala ni Junmyeon sa harap entablado.

“Itong kasunod na banda, mga kaibigan ko ‘to. Wala pa silang pangalan pero tandaan niyo na ang mukha nila. Baka pag sumikat ‘tong mga ‘to, hindi na tumutugtog dito sa Way eh..” natatawa pa nitong sabi na tinawanan din ng mga nanonood.

Masaya ang lahat, magaan ang mood maliban kay Chanyeol.

“Sorry hindi ko na sila ma-rereto sa inyo ha..” pagpapatuloy ni Junmyeon, “Taken na yung vocalist eh. Yung bassist at drummer naman may sariling mundo. Yung sa keyboards single sana kaso..” natahimik ang mga nakikinig dahil napangisi muna si Junmyeon bago ituloy ang sasabihin, “Sorry, pero na-dibs ko na.” he says habang nakatitig kay Yixing na mukhang gulat na gulat pa. 

“Okay, sige na, tama na daldal. Ipapakilala ko na sila.. “

Paisa-isa nang lumapit sa stage ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. May pa-drumroll pa nga si Sehun habang binabanggit ang mga pangalan nila isa-isa. Nakapwesto na si Yixing sa keyboards at naitono na rin ni Jongin ang bass. Nai-plug na ang electric guitar na gagamitin ni Chanyeol at inaantay na rin siya ng mikropono. Handa na silang tumugtog.

Handa na sila maliban lang kay Chanyeol. 

_Bakit wala pa siya?_

Nanatili pa si Chanyeol sa gilid ng stage at lilinga-lingang tinitignan ang mga taong pumapasok. Nagbabaka-sakaling may pamilyar na lalaki siyang masisilayan galing sa pintuan ng bar. Ngunit kahit anong bali niya ng leeg, hindi niya pa rin nakita si Baekhyun. Ayaw naman niyang maging cause of delay ngayong gabi kaya lumapit na rin siya sa stage at pilit na ngumiti na lang sa harap ng mga manonood. 

“Magandang gabi sa lahat,” bati ng mababang boses ni Chanyeol na agad sinagot ng mga hiyaw at tilian. “Kung alam niyo ang kanta, maaari niyo kaming sabayan.” he says bago paluin ni Sehun ang drums to a slow and very familiar beat. 

_Dum-badump... Dum-badump… Dum-badump…_

_May isang umaga,_

_na tayo’y magsasama_

_Haya at halina sa alapaap_

_O, anong sarap, haaaa…._

_Dumbadumpdumbadumpbahbahbahtak…_

Pabilis na ng pabilis ang palo ni Sehun sa drums na sinasabayan ng swabeng bass line ni Jongin. Pinasok na rin ni Yixing ang tunog ng keyboards na binagayan ng pag-strum ni Chanyeol ng gitara. They’re now perfectly in sync habang tinutugtog ang sariling rendition ng Alapaap.

_Hanggang sa dulo ng mundo.._

_Hanngang maubos ang ubo.._

_Hanggang gumulong ang luha.._

_Hanggang mahulog ang tala.._

Nagtayuan na ang mga tao at ang ilan ay lumapit pa sa stage. Nagsimula na ring magtalunan ang mga ito kasabay ng beat ng napaka-pamilyar na kanta. 

_Masdan mo aking mata,_

_'di mo ba nakikita?_

_Ako ngayo’y lumilipad at nasa langit na.._

_Gusto mo bang sumama?_

Nakikita ni Chanyeol ang mga taong sumasabay sa pagkanta nila. Panandaliang nawala ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya kanina at napalitan na ng kakaibang saya habang nakikita ang mga itong nag-eenjoy.

_Pa pa parapapa pa parapapapa parapapapapapa.._

Masaya si Chanyeol. Totoo ngang nasa ibang dimensyon siya kapag ganitong nagagawa niya kung ano ang gusto niyang gawin. Parang siyang ibong nakawala sa hawla matapos makulong nang ilang taon. Malaya. Walang ibang iniiisip. Masayang-masaya.

_Masdan mo aking mata,_

_'di mo ba nakikita?_

_Ako’y lumilipad at nasa alapaap na.._

_Gusto mo bang sumama?_

Napapangisi siya habang nakikita ang mga taong kumakantyaw sa banda nila. Sa bawat hiyaw at tiling naririnig sa mga ito, lalong bumibilis ang daloy ng dugo sa puso niya at nag-uudyok pa sa kanyang magpatuloy lang. Magpatuloy lang dahil ngayon, sa pagtugtog niya, buo ang pagtanggap sa kanya.

Malapit nang matapos ang unang kanta at napapikit na lang si Chanyeol. Sa pagpikit niyang ito, nakita niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun na sinasalamin din ang sayang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Baekhyun looks breathtakingly beautiful smiling back at him. Mukha itong proud na proud kay Chanyeol at sa ginagawa niya ngayon.

Kailan pa ba ang huling beses na nakita niya ang mga ngiting iyon?

Nang buksan niyang muli ang mga mata, nanalangin muna si Chanyeol na makita na ng harap-harapan ang mga ngiting iyon ni Baekhyun. Pero sa pagmulat niya, ang tanging tumambad lang sa kanyang harapan ay isang bakanteng upuan.

  
  


“Maraming salamat.” Yixing says through the mic nang matapos na ang kanta. Siya na lang ang unang nagsalita dahil nakatulala pa rin si Chanyeol sa kawalan.

“Mooore! Moooore!” 

“Sige, isa pa. Malakas kayo samin eh.” at nagtilian na naman ang mga manonood. “Sa susunod na kanta, baka pwedeng ‘yung mga nahihiya pa diyan sa likod eh lumapit na rin dito at makisaya samin sa harap?”

“Woooooh!”

  
  


Naka-dalawang kanta pa sina Chanyeol bago tuluyang matapos ang set. Pinilit na lang niyang 'wag masira ang gabi kaya nagpanggap siyang hindi apektado at the absence of his Baekhyun. Malamang, may dahilan naman siguro kung bakit hindi ito nakapunta ngayon.

Naitawid naman nila ang performance at marami pa nga ang humanga. His friends, however, can still read through him. The four of them exchanged knowing looks pagkababa ng stage at tinapik tapik na lang ng tatlo ang balikat ni Chanyeol as comfort. Lumapit din si Junmyeon para i-congratulate sila at sabihing they can drink whatever they want, on the house, tonight. 

So as usual, ‘papa-distract’ na lang ulit si Chanyeol sa alak. 

Pumunta si Chanyeol sa back office para kuhanin ang cellphone at i-check kung may missed call o text man lang ba na galing kay Baekhyun. Pero mukhang today is really not his day dahil ni isang notification mula sa boyfriend, eh walang natanggap si Chanyeol.

Lumalalim na ang gabi at ang mga inaabangang banda ay nagsimula nang maghanda para sa kanilang set. Nang nasa entablado na ang The Ransom Collective, napuno ang bar ng nakaka-refresh na tunog ng Indie Folk music.

Medyo kumalma na ang kaninang mga nagtatayuang audience at nag-settle na ang mga ito sa upuan habang pinapakinggan ang magandang palitan ng lyrics ng nasabing banda.

_The sand falls slowly from the top.._

_We’ve used up every single drop.._

_Do we realize what we’ve done,_

_the shadows that we’ve overrun?_

Napakahusay ng banda sa paggamit ng iba’t ibang instrumento habang tumutugtog. May pa-violin pa nga. Sobrang swabe rin ng pagkakahabi ng lyrics, malaman at malalim ang pinaghuhugutan.

_And I feel my past regrets_

_slipping into present tense.._

_So we stare at the wind,_

_cursing God through all our sin._

Chanyeol looked forward to spending tonight with Baekhyun. Fan rin kasi ito ng mga indie OPM bands at alam niyang maeenjoy nito ang lineup ngayon. Nakakalungkot lang talagang isipin na hindi ito nakapunta.

_We’ve both grown to know the feeling…_

Pinapaikot-ikot lang ni Chanyeol ang baso niyang may lamang whiskey. Lumilipad ang isip kasabay ng indak ng musika sa paligid. Kahit isang gabi lang sana, gusto niyang makasama ulit si Baekhyun kagaya ng dati. Yung hindi nagmamadali, yung walang responsibilad na iniisip, yung sapat nang magkasama lang sila at masaya sa sarili nilang mundo. 

Akala ni Chanyeol, magkakaroon sila ng pagkakataon ngayong gabi na ituwid ang relasyon nilang nagsisimula nang maging unstable. Nitong mga nakaraang araw, madalas silang nag-aaway at nagkakaroon ng ‘di pagkakaintidhan na nauuwi lang naman sa hindi pagpansinan hanggang sa eventually, magiging normal na ulit.

At by normal, on speaking terms pero parang mga robot. Civil lang. Walang emosyon. Malayong-malayo sa kung paano sila makitungo sa isa’t isa noon.

Ano na nga ba ang nagyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun? Ganito ba talaga kapag tumatanda na? Mararamdaman pa ba nila uli yung ‘sparks’ na unti-unti nang naglalaho?

  
  


“Orayt. Ito na ang inaantay ko.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa harap nang marinig ang excitement sa boses ng katabing si Sehun. Nagsimula na palang maghanda ang Autotelic sa harap. Inaabangan rin niya ang set ng bandang ito. 

Nagsimula ulit lumapit ang mga tao sa harap ng entablado. Maging sina Sehun at Jongin ay inaaya na rin si Chanyeol na lumapit at makigulo sa mga fans ng banda.

Kung normal na araw lang sana, agad na tatayo si Chanyeol at makikitalon din sa mga ito. Kaso wala siyang gana ngayon at mas pipiliin na lang niyang manood sa malayuan.

_Nakatungo, nababagabag,_

_naghihintay sa pagsilip ng buwan.._

_Ako’y sinusundo ng alaala mo,_

_pauwi sa tahanang gawa-gawa.._

“Okay ka lang?”

Isang tango.

“Enjoyin mo na lang muna ‘tong gabi, Yeol. Baka may dahilan naman siya..”

Isa pang tango na sinundan ng paglagok ng alak. Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa biglaang guhit sa kanyang lalamunan. Mapait.

_Bigyan mo ako ng dahilan,_

_dumudulas ang mga kamay.._

_Sa dinami-rami ng pinagdaanan,_

_hindi ko na maintindihan.._

_Hindi ko na maintindihan._

Hindi na rin maintindihan ni Chanyeol. 

_Ano na nga ba ang nangyayari?_

_Tinatanong ang sarili.._

_Hindi malaman-laman ang sasabihin.._

“Nag-text ba sa’yo ung bakit daw ‘di nakapunta? Baka naman may nangyari lang.. Alam mo naman ‘yun, maraming pinagkakaabalahan.”

“Wala eh. Baka nga. Baka napagod lang din kaya nagpahinga muna.”

_Unti na lang.._

_Ako’y bibitaw.._

_Unti na lang, unti na lang..._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Magaslaw ang kilos ni Chanyeol nang makapasok sa loob ng unit. Ilang minuto rin siyang nag-struggle mabuksan ang pinto dahil hindi niya mailusot ng maayos ang susi sa doorknob. Buti na lang, hindi siya sa maling pintuan dumiretso. Thank you very much, body memory.

Mataas ang tolerance ni Chanyeol sa alak pero medyo tipsy talaga siya ngayon. Minsan lang naman manlibre si Junmyeon kaya sinulit na niya. Halo-halo na nga ininom nila eh.. vodka, whiskey, rhum, tapos beer na ginawang pang-banlaw, _tanginang ‘yan._

  
  
  


Nagising si Baekhyun sa kaluskos na naririnig mula sa labas ng kwarto. Binuksan niya ang ilaw at napa-buntong hininga na lang siya nang makita ang orasan sa may bedside table. Alas kwatro na pala ng madaling araw.

Nararamdaman na niya ang pamumuo ng sakit ng ulo upon knowing na the fact kararating pa lang ni Chanyeol.

Lumabas si Baekhyun ng kwarto at nakita ang gegewang-gewang na lalaking nahihirapan pang hubarin ang suot na sapatos.

“Bakit ngayon ka lang?”

Hindi niya alam kung hindi lang ba siya narinig ni Chanyeol o sinadya nitong hindi siya pansinin. Lumapit na si Baekhyun para alalayan sana si Chanyeol pero tuloy-tuloy na itong naglakad papasok.

“Inumaga ka na nga ng uwi, amoy alak ka pa.”

“...”

“Naiintindihan ko namang parte talaga yan ng ginagawa mo pero kelangan ba talagang maglasing kada linggo? Nagdadrive ka pang ganyan.. paano kung may mangyari sayo sa daan?”

Tinignan siya saglit ni Chanyeol bago lampasan ulit para dumiretso sa sofa.

“Chanyeol, 'di mo talaga ako papansinin?”

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang suot na pantalon at jacket. Hindi na siya nag-abala pang ayusin ang pinaghubaran at dire-diretso na lang na umupo sa sofa. Naka t-shirt at boxers lang siya habang nakapikit at nakadantay ang ulo sa backrest.

“Ano bang problema, Yeol?”

 _Tsk_ , Chanyeol managed to make a sound of annoyance. 

“Ano? Naiinis ka sakin? Nagtatanong lang naman ako ah.. Bawal na ba akong mag-alala sa’yo ngayon?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and glares at Baekhyun, “Bakit ikaw pa ‘tong gigil na gigil?!” his voice is slurry pero naintindihan pa rin naman ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya.

“Sinong ‘di manggigigil eh kanina pa ako nagsasalita dito 'di ka naman sumasagot? Anong oras na Chanyeol oh!” 

“Wow. Sorry naman ha. Naistorbo ko ba ang himbing ng tulog mo? Pasensya na ha. Di ko sinasadya.” Chanyeol replies sarcastically bago ipikit uli ang mga mata.

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa inasal ng nobyo. Lumapit na siya rito para tabihan sana at kausapin ng maayos. He wanted to make something out of Chanyeol’s behavior—despite being drunk, dahil hindi niya ito maintindihan. 

Pero bago pa man siya makaupo sa tabi nito, winasiwas na ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay at tinataboy na siya papalayo.

“Ano bang nangyayari sayo, Yeol?” Baekhyun’s voice breaks upon the hostile act.

Hindi na ulit umimik pa si Chanyeol at nahiga na lang sa sofang bitin pa sa height niya. 

Umupo si Baekhyun sa lapag, katapat ni Chanyeol. He observes the furrowed expression on his boyfriend’s face kahit nakapikit na. His hands are itching to smoothen out the creases between his eyebrows and on his forehead.

“Yeol, wag ka diyan matulog... Sasakit likod mo...” he mumbles while grazing Chanyeol’s face softly.

Hindi ito natinag at tuluyan na ngang nakatulog. Sinubukan ni Baekhyun na alalayan si Chanyeol para mailipat sana sa kwarto nila pero hindi rin ito nagpapa-alalay. Halos doble ng bigat ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at baka madaganan lang siya nito kung i-aattempt man niyang buhatin.

“Yeol, hindi kita kayang buhatin, please naman…” Baekhyun tries one last time bago tuluyang sumuko.

Bumalik na lang siya sa loob ng kwarto at kumuha ng damit na pamalit sa suot ni Chanyeol. At least, mabihisan man lang niya at mapunasan ang boyfriend.

Habang inaalagaan niya ito, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapatitig ng matagal sa mukha ng nobyo. Bakit parang miss na miss niya si Chanyeol kahit kaharap lang naman niya ito ngayon?

Nang tuluyan nang mabihisan, hinalikan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at sinimulan nang ligpitin ang mga nakakalat na damit sa sahig. Hindi pa rin niya nalilimutan ang nangyari kanina pero hindi naman ito sapat na dahilan para magalit siya agad kay Chanyeol. 

Tinupi na lang ni Baekhyun ang mga damit at ilalagay na sana sa laundry basket nang may isang papel na nahulog mula sa bulsa ng jacket ni Chanyeol.

  
  


**Celebrate with us as Way 196 turns 3!**

  
  


Namutla si Baekhyun nang mabasa ang mga salitang nakasulat sa maliit na flyer. Isang imbetasyon sa ikatlong anibersaryo ng bar na laging pinupuntahan nila Chanyeol. Nakasulat din ang ilan sa mga bandang sinabi ni Chanyeol na makakasabay nilang tutugtog sa event na ito. February 12, 2016. 

Kahapon. Tapos na.

Baekhyun stiffens upon the realization. Napagtanto niyang kahapon pala ang araw na pinangako niyang sasamahan niya si Chanyeol. Naalaala niyang tuwang-tuwa pa siya last week habang kinekwento ang mga mangyayari sa araw na iyon. Naaalala niya pa kung gaano kasabik itong ipakita sa kanya ang first major performance ng banda nila. Naaalala niya pa. At naalala niya ulit ngayon, pero huli na. 

This day means so much to Chanyeol and Baekhyun feels so awful forgetting about it. Ganun na ba siya kalunod sa trabaho?

“Yeol… Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry baby..” Baekhyun sobs while hugging the now, deep asleep Chanyeol. 

Tuloy-tuloy lang ang buhos ng luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. Nakokonsensiya, nagsisisi, naiiinis. Sobrang frustrated na siya dahil sa lahat ng pwede niyang malimutan, itong bagay pang napaka-importante kay Chanyeol.

“Yeol… please know that I’m proud of you. I’m always proud of you, baby.” 

Nakayakap pa rin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at umiiyak sa dibdib nito. Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang maramdaman ang init ng palad ni Chanyeol na nakalapat sa kanyang likod. Hinihigit siya papalapit at mahigpit na kumakapit sa mga balikat niya.

“Baek..” pag-ssleeptalk ni Chanyeol.

Lumapit lalo si Baekhyun at hinaplos ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Naramdaman pa niya ang paglean nito sa mga haplos niya. Umiiyak si Baekhyun pero masaya siyang nakikita si Chanyeol na ganito ka-lambing. Parang baby. Gaya ng dati.

“Baek..”

“Po..” hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang mga labi ni Chanyeol na naka-nguso pa. Hindi na pinapansin kung nababasa man ito ng mga luha niyang kanina pa hindi matigil sa pagpatak.

“Miss.. ko... miss kita.. Baek..” 

Lalo lang naiyak si Baekhyun. Bakit ang sakit? Bakit tunong nagmamakaawa si Chanyeol?

“Andito lang ako, Yeol.” he reassures him while placing open-mouthed kisses sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

" _Sorry_.. I love you.."

“I love you too, baby.. so much. Ikaw lang palagi.” Baekhyun cries, wanting to take away the pain he hears from Chanyeol’s pleading.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Ilang buwan pa ang lumipas at lalo lang naging malabo ang relasyon nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Sa pagkabusy ng isa sa patong-patong na responsibilidad, siya namang pagkalunod ng isa sa panibagong kalayaang natagpuan sa musika.

Mas madalas na si Baekhyun sa faculty room o di kaya sa laboratory, si Chanyeol naman mas pinipiling ubusin na lang ang oras sa bar kasama ang mga kaibigan. Nagkikita lang sila sa condo kung kelan magpapang-abot. Magbabatian sila ng pilit, magpapanggap na walang problema, at didiretso na sa kani-kanilang buhay. 

Unti-unti, nawawala na ang pagkasabik nila sa isa’t isa. Dahan-dahan, naglalaho na ang apoy sa relasyon nilang dati’y tila nagbabaga.

Gustuhin man nilang bumalik sa dati, hindi rin nila alam kung paano ito sisimulan. Paano ba nila aayusin ang isang problemang hindi naman nila alam ang pinagmulan? Or maaaring deep down, alam nila pero takot silang i-acknowledge?

Para kay Baekhyun, titiisin lang niya hangga’t kaya niya dahil alam niyang at the end of the day, andiyan naman si Chanyeol. 

Ang hiling lang ni Chanyeol, sana 'wag munang mapagod sa kanya si Baekhyun. Sana ‘wag muna siyang sumuko. Dahil alam niyang kapag humiling na ito ng pahinga mula sa kanya, agad-agad niya rin itong ibibigay.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Ilang araw bago ang defense ng master's thesis ni Baekhyun.

**Calling…**

**Yeolie 💛🌟🌙**

  
  


Baekhyun groans and stirs in his sleep nang marinig ang pag-ring ng cellphone niyang nakapatong sa bedside table. He turns to the side, muttering all kinds of curses under his breath habang kinakapa at inaabot ito.

_Tangina naman, kakatulog ko lang._

Not even looking at the caller ID, he swipes to answer the call.

“Hello?” he says while pressing his forefinger and thumb at the sides of his pounding forehead.

_Who would call at such ungodly hour?_

He hears muffled voices from the other line, kasabay ng tunog ng musikang his sleep-deprived brain cannot recognize. He takes a double look on the screen of his phone to check kung sino ba yung tumawag at nagising ang diwa niya nang makitang apparently, si Chanyeol pala.

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun, _Chanyeol ano na naman ba ‘to.._

“Yeol. Bakit?” his voice laced with so much exhaustion.

 _“Hello?”_ nagtaka siya dahil hindi boses ni Chanyeol ang unang sumagot, _“Hi Baekhyun this is— si Baekhyun.. Si Baekhyun ba yan? Baek.. baby ko... I’m sorry— Chanyeol, wait. Teka ako muna kasi! Uhm hello?”_

“Junmyeon? Anong nangyayari?”

 _“Hi, Baek! Ay! Uhm wait lang ha..”_ the person from the other line seemed to put down the phone for a while to attend to something or _someone_.

Agad napabangon si Baekhyun sa pagkakahiga kahit pa nararamdaman na ang paparating na migraine. Ilang linggo na rin siyang running on 4 hours of sleep at lunod ang buong sistema sa kape. Answering a call at 2am is the last thing his exhausted self wants right now.

“Hello??”

 _“Hi. sorry. I’m really sorry for calling you this late kaso..”_ buntong-hininga, _“Lasing na lasing kasi si Chanyeol. I don’t think he’ll be able to drive pa pauwi. Tumawag na lang ako para ipaalam sa’yo kasi baka hanapin mo siya.”_

“Is he.. Okay?” Baekhyun asks while absent-midedly getting dressed. May nahihimigan siyang sense of urgency kay Junmyeon at nag-aaalala rin siya syempre kay Chanyeol.

_“Uhm yeah.. Just a little over the place I guess.. but I can manage!”_

“Papunta na ako diyan.”

_“Ha? Sigurado ka ba? I mean, it’s already late.. Pwede ko naman siyang i-book na lang ng Grab..“_

“No, it’s okay. Paalis na ako. Salamat, Jun.”

_“Oh, okay.. sige ingat ka.”_

  
  


On the way to the bar, nakatulalang tinitignan lang ni Baekhyun ang mga ilaw sa labas. He feels so drained, so empty, and extremely tired pero just the thought of Chanyeol needing him right now is enough for him na kalimutan ang lahat at puntahan ito agad. 

His mind tells him otherwise but his heart is like set into autopilot na kusang nagdedesisyon before he can even think it over. Basta ‘pag si Chanyeol ang usapan, mabilis niyang tatalikuran ang lahat. Hindi naman niya pinagsisisihan eh, sigurado siya kay Chanyeol.

Noon.

_“Mahal mo pa ba talaga? O nasanay ka lang sa ideyang mahal mo siya kasi matagal na kayo? Baek, hindi na siya ‘yung dating Chanyeol na minahal mo.. araw-araw ka na lang tumatawag sa akin, umiiyak.. Miss mo si Chanyeol pero nasa iisang kwarto lang naman kayo? Baek.. unahin mo naman sarili mo…”_

Mabilis na pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luhang pumatak mula sa kanyang mga mata nang maalala ang mga salitang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongdae. 

Lahat ng taong nasa paligid niya, iisa lang ang sinasabi. Ayaw niyang paniwalaan ang mga salitang ito noon dahil alam niyang hindi ito totoo. Ngunit habang tumatagal, napapatanong na rin siya sa sarili, _paano kung tama nga sila?_

He hates to admit it, pero unti-unti na siyang sinasampal ng mga salitang hindi niya dati pinapansin. Habang tumatagal, nararamdaman na din niya ang pagkaubos sa pagmamahal niyang ito.

  
  
  


Nadatnan niya si Chanyeol na mag-isa sa isang sulok ng bar, nakasampa ang katawan sa mesa, at napapaligiran ng mga bote ng alak. Looking at Chanyeol so wrecked like this hurts him. Alam niyang marami ring gustong sabihin sa kanya si Chanyeol pero hindi rin nito magawa kaya sa alak na lang niya itinutuon ang atensyon.

_Pagod ka na ba? Hindi ka na ba masaya sa ‘tin?_

  
  


“Baek, sorry. Iniwan ko lang saglit kasi hinatid ko pa ‘yung tatlo sa taxi. Pasensya na marami kasing tao ngayon kaya ‘di ko sila masyadong nabantayan pero-” 

“Jun.” he coaxes a still frantic Junmyeon, “Sige na, ako na bahala dito. Salamat talaga.”

Nagpatulong si Baekhyun sa mga bouncer ng bar para madala si Chanyeol sa sasakyan nito and they settled him sa passenger seat. Baekhyun was about to go inside and drive nang biglang hawakan ni Junmyeon ang mga braso niya.

“Baek..” nag-aalala ang tono nito, “Are you guys okay?” 

Baekhyun just looked at him and smiled weakly, “Hindi ko na rin alam, Jun.”

  
  
  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol dahil sa tunog ng mga hikbi. Nararamdaman niya rin ang maya’t mayang pagdampi ng basang bimpo sa katawan niya at ang unti-unting pag-angat ng mga braso niya para mabihisan siya.

Sanay na si Chanyeol na inaalagaan ni Baekhyun sa tuwing malalasing. Kahit pa hindi sila magkasundo madalas, hindi pa rin siya nito pinababayaan. Pero ngayong gabi, hindi siya mapakali dahil sa mga hikbing naririnig mula kay Baekhyun. 

Nagpanic siya at biglang napaupo. Parang pinupukpok ng martilyo and ulo niya dahil sa hangover pero mas nangingibabaw ang pag-aalala niya nang makita si Baekhyun na lumuluha.

“Bakit.. Bakit ka umiiyak?” he says habang pinupunasan ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. Natatakot dahil tila narararamdaman na niya kung saan papunta ang pag-iyak na ginagawa nito ngayon.

Nagtagpo ang kanilang tingin at walang ibang nakita si Chanyeol kundi lungkot sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nawala na ang dating liwanag na taglay nito habang nakatingin pabalik sa kanya.

_Tangina, ano’ng ginawa ko.._

“Chanyeol..” mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun, “Mahal kita. Alam mo naman ‘yun 'di ba?” tanong niya na may maliit na ngiti kasabay ng walang-tigil na pagbuhos ng luha.

Tumango si Chanyeol na naiiyak na rin.

_Please.. ‘Wag mo ituloy, Baek.. Please.._

“Di ko na kasi maintindihan eh.. May mali ba akong nagawa? Galit ka ba sakin? Ilang buwan na akong nagtatanong kung ano bang kasalanan ko sa’yo at lagi mo na lang akong iniiwasan..”

_Baek, hindi.. Ako ang may problema. Hindi ikaw.. Please, ‘wag mo ituloy.._

“Buti pa ‘yang mga kaibigan mo.. ‘yang banda.. ‘yang inom.. ang dami-dami mong oras para diyan.. Paano naman ako? Sinusuportahan naman kita eh. Pinipilit kong puntahan ‘yang mga gigs mo kahit sobrang puyat ko na. Hindi ako nanunumbat, Chanyeol.. Pero kasi, kahit anong gawin ko.. Pakiramdam ko ang layo layo mo na sa akin eh.. Kasama kita pero lagi kitang hinahanap.. Kahit ngayong kaharap kita, miss na miss pa rin kita, Yeol…”

Napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol. Gusto niyang kunin ang lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun pero paano niya ito gagawin kung siya rin mismo ang dahilan ng mga ito? 

“Buong-buo kong binibigay sarili ko sa’yo.. Pero bakit.. Bakit pakiramdam ko ikaw hindi na? ‘Di ka na ba sigurado sa akin? Satin?”

Napakapit na lang siya ng mahigpit kay Baekhyun. Pinipilit hawakan ang kung ano mang kaya niya bago ito tuluyang mawala at mabitawan. Gusto niyang patahanin si Baekhyun at sabihing aayusin nila ang problema. Pero hindi niya magawa dahil sa tuwing titignan niya ito, nakikita niya lang kung gaano na ito nahihirapan.

“Minsan, naiisip ko..” natigil ang pagsasalita ni Baekhyun ng isang hikbi, halatang sobrang nasasaktan, “What if.. What if tama nga sila mama?” 

Suddenly it dawns upon Chanyeol. Dumating na ang araw na kinatatakutan niya. 

_I’ve been holding you back for so many years.. Ayaw ko nang may mawala pa sa’yo dahil lang sakin.. Ayaw ko nang maging hadlang sa buhay mo.._

_Ayaw na kitang mahirapan pa.._

“Mahal kita, Chanyeol.. Hindi ko pagsisisihang minahal kita..” 

_Why do you look so pained when you tell me you love me?_

“Pero pagod na ako, Yeol..” Baekhyun cries even harder, feeling all of his pent-up emotions leave his entire body nang masabi ang mga katagang iyon, “I’m so, so tired..” 

Baekhyun lets himself be held by Chanyeol who’s crying as well, surrendering to each other’s embrace for one last time. Parehas nilang ayaw tapusin pero parehas din nilang alam na kailangan nang may bumitaw. Para hindi na sila mapagod, para hindi na sila masaktan, at para hindi na tuluyang masira pa ang pinagsamahan.

_Hindi ko na pipilitin kung ayaw mo na. Pero tandaan mo, mahal na mahal kita._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To: bbhyun0506** ****

_Noong gabing tinapos natin ang lahat,_

_saksi ang kalawakan_

_sa kung gaano kabigat_

_ang mga hakbang ko_

_papalayo sa’yo._

_Noong gabing iyon,_

_mailap ang mga tala.._

_na para bang nananadya.._

_na kung anong dilim ng kalangitan_

_ay sya ring dilim ng kalooban.._

_At sumasabay pa ito_

_sa aking kalungkutan._


	3. Ikaw At Ako, Pa Rin

> _Ilang liham na ang nasulat sa’yo, ilang luha na rin ang natuyo. Kailan kaya muling makakatawang, hindi ko pinipilit, walang lungkot na sumisilip?_

**2017**

“Hey. Is anyone seated here?”

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun nang marinig ang isang well-modulated voice ng isang lalaki. Buti na lang at may pumansin din sa kanya dahil kanina pa siya natutuyuan ng laway bilang mag-isang nakaupo sa left wing ng auditorium. 

“Ah, no. Go ahead.” tipid niyang sagot.

Nang tumabi na sa kanya ang nasabing lalaki, napansin ni Baekhyun na medyo intimidating ito tumingin. Bilog na bilog ang mga mata nito at hugis-puso ang labi. Nakasuot din ito ng black-rimmed, square glasses na medyo makapal. Bumagay sa clean-cut niyang buhok na itim na itim din.

 _Cute, parang penguin._

Orientation ngayon ng participants sa mobility program ng University of Western Australia. Looking back, Baekhyun from 2015 wasn’t even a bit regretful of his decision to decline UWA’s initial invite. Pero ngayon, two years and one _breakup_ after, he gladly accepts this opportunity to begin again in this foreign ‘land down under’.

Umalis na si Baekhyun ng Pilipinas matapos nilang mag-break ni Chanyeol. Agad niyang tinake ang opportunity nang anyayahan muli ng nasabing unibersidad para sa A.Y 2017-2021. Sa tingin niya, way na rin ito ng universe para makapagsimula siyang muli. 

Masyado siyang nasaktan sa mga nangyari kaya para makalimot, Baekhyun decided na umalis na lang. He thought he needed to be away from everything for a while to breathe, reorganize his thoughts, and make time for himself. Lucky for him, Australia happened.

Baekhyun thinks nasa bargaining stage na siya sa 5 stages of grief. Skip na sa anger dahil hindi naman niya kayang magalit kay Chanyeol. Nasaktan siya, oo. Pero hindi niya pa rin kayang magalit sa ex. 

_Grabe_. _His_ Chanyeol is just his ex na lang ngayon. How can just two letters bring him so much pain?

Sabi nila, mas tumatalino raw ang tao after ng breakup. True enough dahil after pondering about it for months, Baekhyun realized na siya rin ay mga pagkukulang sa relasyon nilang dalawa. Unconsciously, madalas na pala niyang naaapakan ang pagkatao ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa nakatulong ang masasakit na salitang natatanggap ng huli na nanggagaling mismo sa mga magulang niya.

Baekhyun thought those were just little disputes necessary in any relationship. Hindi naman parte ang mga magulang niya sa relasyon nila ni Chanyeol so why will their unsolicited opinions matter?

He thought, kaya naman niyang punan ang mga ‘pagkukulang’ ni Chanyeol na nakikita ng mga ito. Nagtitiwala naman siyang Chanyeol is so much more than what they think of him and that he is still in the process of building himself up. Akala niya, sapat nang ipakita kay Chanyeol na sinusuportahan niya ito palagi.

But that was what he thought.

He didn’t realize na in the years that they have been together, those little disputes weren’t fully addressed and were always just swept under the rug. Isinantabi lang hanggang sa maipon na sa buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol at tuluyan na siyang lamunin.

Baekhyun was too blinded by his drive to be the upper hand in their relationship that he failed to notice Chanyeol belittling himself in the process. When he felt the change in their dynamics, Baekhyun tried to fix what was wrong by reaching out to Chanyeol but the latter's walls were already so high that even he cannot break through. 

Slowly, both of them started drifting away from each other. Eventually, Chanyeol started drowning himself in his insecurities and Baekhyun stopped trying to save him from it.

They never had 'the talk' maybe because Chanyeol was keen on avoiding it, maybe because Baekhyun was so clueless that he didn't see the problem, or maybe because it was a mix of both. Araw-araw, iniwasan lang nilang pag-usapan ang problema, thinking it will go away on its own. Pero ang nangyari, lalo lang lumala. It was bottled up until the pain became too unbearable kaya nang mapuno, breakup na lang ang naging tanging solusyon.

Baekhyun wasn’t lying when he hoped Chanyeol won’t agree to his decision to break up right away. Tinapangan lang talaga niya ang sarili to suggest it dahil dala na rin siguro ng bigat ng mga naipong emosyon. Pagod na siya at nagkakasakitan na sila eh. But when they locked eyes that night, nakita nila pareho kung gaano na sila nahihirapan. Their love that was once binding them together became the very reason why they started losing themselves.

Still, Baekhyun prayed that on the last second, Chanyeol will not agree to break up with him. Chanyeol, of all people, knows na nasabi lang niya ang mga salitang iyon because of exhaustion. So it really surprised him nang agad-agad siyang pinalaya nito. 7 years of beautiful memories, natapos lang ng isang gabi.

Ang tanging hiling na lang ni Baekhyun ngayon, makita si Chanyeol in the future na masaya sa ginagawa niya. Hindi man siya ang magiging kasama nito sa pag-abot niya ng mga pangarap, basta masaya si Chanyeol, okay na siya do’n.

“Hey.” the cute-na-parang-penguin guy interrupts Baekhyun’s musing nang iabot nito ang printed syllabus ng klase nila.

“Ay miss na miss— Oh.. I spaced out..” namumulang sabi ni Baekhyun bago kunin ang mga papel na inaabot nito. 

_Shet, nakakahiya._

“Sorry. Thank you, by the way.” bulong na lang niya bago ituon ulit ang atensyon sa harap.

“Okay lang.”

Agad napalingon si Baekhyun nang marinig ang sagot ng lalaki. “Pinoy ka rin?!” He gawks at this other male na nabigla tuloy sa reaksyon niya.

“Uh.. ‘di ba obvious?” walang-gana nitong sagot bago umiwas ng tingin.

_Ay, attitude?_

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, nakikita niya ang kaibigang si Jongdae sa pagka-mataray nitong kaklase niya ngayon. Ang kaibahan lang, kung anong daldal ni Jongdae ay siya namang tipid magsalita nitong isa. 

“I’m Baekhyun Byun." pagpapakilala niya.

“I know.” mabilis na sagot ng lalaki na kinataas naman ng kilay ni Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo Do.” he says habang nakikipag-kamay.

“Ha??? I mean, paanong 'you know'?”

“Uhh.." napakamot si Kyungsoo ng ulo, "Sa Manor kasi ako nag-review for boards noon. Lecturer ka namin sa Module 4.. Sir.”

Natawa si Baekhyun dahil parang labas lang sa ilong ang pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo ng ‘sir’. Hindi pa siya nito matignan nang maayos at tila biglang nahiya na sa kanya. Parang hindi nagtataray kani-kanina lang.

“Ano ka ba, wag ka ngang mag-sir dito. Mukhang ilang taon lang naman ang tanda ko sa'yo.." he jokes, "Buti naalala mo pa ako? Sorry, 'di kasi ako matandain sa mga naging estudyante ko dun sa Manor eh. Ang dami niyo kasi.”

Kyungsoo returned his smile before answering, “Natatandaan ko lang naman yung mga magagaling.”

Natuwa naman si Baekhyun sa narinig. Gusto niya pa sanang makipagkwentuhan pero nagsimula nang magsalita ang professor sa harap nila tungkol sa magiging flow ng klase nila. 

Magaan ang loob niya kay Kyungsoo at masaya siyang nakakilala ng bagong kaibigan sa dayuhang lugar na ito. Magandang distraction din sa tuwing namimiss niya ang buhay niya sa Pinas. Sa tuwing namimiss niya si Chanyeol.

**Instagram · Now (1)**

“Speaking,” bulong ni Baekhyun nang makita ang notification sa cellphone. “Maya ko na basahin ha? Magkaklase na kasi kami eh.” he whispers again to the device bago ito ibulsa. 

Kyungsoo looks at his seatmate warily, _may weird side din pala ‘tong si sir B…_ he notes habang ino-observe si Baekhyun na kinakausap ang sarili.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It turns out, hindi lang pala magkaklase sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. 

Roommates din sila sa isang student housing na hinanda ng UWA para sa foreign students na kabilang sa mobility program. Tawang-tawa pa silang dalawa noong inassign sa kanila ang parehas na room noon. Sila lang kasi ang roommates na magka-lahi. Yung iba, pahirapan pa sa language barrier. 

Tama nga ang first impression ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo—magiging counterpart ito ng best friend niyang si Jongdae na miss na miss niya na. Over the period of their first term, Napag-kwentuhan na rin nila ang buhay ng isa’t isa. Nalaman ni Baekhyun na parehas silang interesado sa academe at balak maging professor balang araw. Nag-iipon lang talaga sila ng experience, title, at talino pero babalik din ulit sa Pilipinas para makapagturo. 

Bet nilang ma-achieve 'yung kapag magpapakilala sa harap ng klase tuwing first day ay may pag-flex na sa University of Western Australia sila nagtake ng Doctorate. Parang maganda sa pandinig na nakapagtapos ka sa isang foreign school 'di ba? Naimagine na rin nila ang mga sariling sinasabi ito habang sinusulat sa white board ang _ <insert name here>, RPh., MsPharm, PhD. _ tapos _ <Insert course code sa ilalim>. _ Lakas.

“B, bakit nga pala kayo hindi nag-vivideo call ng jowa mo?”

“Ha????” 

Ay, ayun pala. Sa dami na kasi nang napagkwentuhan nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, love life ng isa’t isa pa ang hindi nila napagusapan. Madalas kasi, umiikot lang sa mga enzymes at receptors ang topic nila. Minsan, sa mga biological pathways at drug interactions ng mga gamot, o 'di kaya naman sa kung paanong nakakaapekto ang specific genetic makeup ng isang tao sa response niya sa drugs. 

“Curious lang ako kasi puro kayo.. chat ba ‘yan? Ang hirap-hirap ng LDR buti nakukuntento kayong ganyan lang? I mean, I can’t speak for others bilang single ako pero 'di ba ang daming claims na mahirap daw ang LDR? Bakit parang ‘di naman ata kayo hirap?”

_Ano ba ‘tong pinagsasabi ni Kyungsoo?_ Weirdong-weirdo na si Baekhyun dahil first of all, ang daming sinabi ng tahimik niyang kaibigan and second of all, _ano raw? May jowa ako???_

_Sabog ata ‘to eh._

“Na-observe ko lang kasi na you’re always smiling on your phone at random times. I thought magkausap siguro kayo or something. Was it Instagram? The interface definitely looked like Instagram… Anyway, if you’re worrying na I’ll mind you guys talking kaya ayaw niyong mag-video call, please don’t. It’s perfectly fine. Sabihan mo lang ako beforehand so I can plug in my earphones.”

“Anoooooo?” Baekhyun drawls on the last vowel, “Teka, Soo. Ang dami mong sinabi.. Wait.” huminga muna siya ng malalim, natatawa pa dahil ang dami nang tumatakbo sa isipan ni Kyungsoo. 

Inakala pa nitong nahihiya lang si Baekhyun mag-video call with his nonexistent boyfriend dahil baka maingayan siya as his roommate. 

“At ano namang nakakatawa do’n?” 

“Soongit ka talaga. Una sa lahat, wala akong jowa, okay?” _Aray, ang sakit naman ng affirmation,_ “Di ko alam kung saan mo napulot yang assumption mo at may pangaral ka pa sa LDR na nalalaman.”

“Huh?” gulat na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“At kung meron man, bakit naman ako mahihiyang mag-video call ha? Sino ka naman diyan?” natatawa pa ring sabi ni Baekhyun, “Tsaka ikaw ha! Bakit mo sinisilip cellphone ko? Napaka-chismoso.”

“Hoy hindi ah! Nahagip lang ng paningin ko! Pakielam ko naman sa’yo.”

“Wow ha.”

“Pero wait, what happened to _that guy?_ ”

“Sino na naman?” 

_Bakit ba ako hina-hotseat nito ni Kyungsoo ngayon??_

“That guy na lagi mong kasama sa SB noon.. Sa may Recto. I figured he was your boyfriend since you were always lovey dovey together. I assumed na siya pa rin yung kausap mo ‘til now..”

“Gago.. ang stalker mo! natatakot na ako sa’yo ha.”

“Shut up! Way ko ‘yun papuntang LRT station, hello?? Tsaka ang OA niyo kaya mag PDA! Ako na nga nahihiya para sa inyo eh. Dun pa kayo laging naka-pwesto sa nakikita ng mga dumadaan." isang irap, "Ayan! Ayan sa lockscreen mo! Siya ‘yan 'di ba?”

Natatawa si Baekhyun pero aaminin niya, medyo nalungkot siya nang ipaalala ni Kyungsoo ang regular coffee dates nila ni Chanyeol noon. Pagkatapos kasi ng afternoon classes niya sa Manor, didiretso na agad siya sa coffee shop at doon sa usual spot nila ay nakaabang na si Chanyeol na malaki ang ngiti. 

Naka-smart casual ito dahil kagagaling lang sa trabaho. Malinaw pa rin sa mga alaala ni Baekhyun kung paanong naka-rolyo ang sleeves at bukas ang unang dalawang butones ng suot nitong polo. _Gwapo._

Na-miss na naman tuloy niya.

“Ah, wala na kami eh.” nakangiti na lang niyang sabi habang pinagmamasdan ang lockscreen na hindi niya pa rin pinapalitan. 

Natahimik si Kyungsoo dahil medyo naging awkward bigla ang atmosphere, “Sorry..”

“Tsaka sa CBTL ‘yun ha, hindi SB! Mali naman chismis mo eh.”

“Sorry na.”

Natawa si Baekhyun dahil naging seryoso na bigla ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, “Luh. Ano ba yan? Okay naman na ako.”

 _Okay na nga ba?_

“Saka ko na lang ikkwento sa’yo ha. Dami ko pa kasing hahabulin sa kinetics eh.”

Nakita ni Kyungsoo na pinipilit lang ni Baekhyun ngumiti pero bakas pa rin sa mga mata nito ang lungkot at pangungulila. Nakonsensya siya dahil sanay siyang palaging masayahin ang kaibigan. 

Kaya para makabawi, 

“Mamaya na yan. Tara. Libre na lang kitang kape.”

“Wow! Okay.” at agad na sinara ni Baekhyun ang hawak na Katzung, “Basta libre, mabilis naman akong kausap.”

“Kwento ang bayad hoy. Wag ka.”

“Bwiset. Pero sige.”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“Nu yan? Isesend mo na naman _sa kanya?_ ” Sehun asks habang sinisilip si Chanyeol na nagtatype pa sa cellphone.

“Pabasa, kuys. Baka pwede natin lapatan ulit ng tunog.” pag-uusisa rin ni Jongin.

“Ayoko nga. Namimihasa kayo ha. _Kanya_ lang dapat ‘to eh.” 

“Di ka naman ni-rereplyan eh!”

“Bakit pa rereplyan eh break na nga ‘di ba?” 

Tuloy pa sa pang-aasar ang dalawa kaya pinandilatan na sila ni Chanyeol. Not that he loathes his friends for being insensitive dahil sanay naman na siya sa tabas ng dila ng mga ito, lalo na kay Sehun na laging pasmado ang bibig. Sadyang ganito lang talaga ang dynamics ng friendship nila.

Agad na iniwas ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa mga chismosong kaibigan. Alam na alam kasi ng mga ito kung paanong araw-araw siya nagsesend ng random messages sa IG account ng ex niyang si Baekhyun. Madalas, kapag inspired siyang sumulat ng mga tula, kay Baekhyun niya rin ito unang sinesend.

Yun lang, monologue ang nangyayari kasi not once did Baekhyun ever reply to him. 

After their breakup, Baekhyun cut all ties with Chanyeol on social media. Nabalitaan na nga lang niyang nag-Australia na ito mula kay Jongdae. Hindi na rin naman nag-attempt pa si Chanyeol na mag-reach out dahil alam niyang kailangan rin ni Baekhyun ng oras para mapag-isa. Ilang taon rin niyang pinagkait sa ex na unahin ang sarili kaya hinayaan na lang niya ito sa desisyon niyang lumayo.

Instagram na lang ang natirang account na hindi blocked kay Chanyeol. Alam niyang _hindi_ na ito ginagamit ni Baekhyun dahil nalimutan na niya ang password at hindi na muling na-recover pa ang account nang magpalit ng phone noong mga nakaraang taon.

Araw-araw, binibisita ni Chanyeol ang feed ni Baekhyun. Malayong-malayo ito sa nauuso ngayong curated feeds na malinis tignan at pare-parehas ang gamit na filters. Makulay at medyo magulo ang kay Baekhyun. His feed contains all the memories they had simula pa noong college at nagpapasalamat na lang si Chanyeol dahil may access pa rin siya rito ngayon.

2013 pa ang huling post na kuha nilang dalawa sa tahanan nila sa España. Mga naka-matching gray sweaters at magkatabing nakaupo sa sofa. Magkadantay ang mga ulo sa isa’t isa habang nakapikit at nakangiti. Nakayakap ang kanang braso ni Chanyeol sa kaliwang tuhod ni Baekhyun. 

_“Nobody knows how we go._

_Oh when we’re alone, it’s like we’re home._

_My bones are safe and my heart can rest_

_knowing it belongs to you, @yeolpark”_

Iyon ang unang araw nilang nagsama at alalang-alala pa ni Chanyeol kung gaano kasaya ang araw na iyon. Naglakas loob si Baekhyun na umalis sa bahay nila sa Pasig at piniling manirahan kasama niya. They were so happy in their own bubble at feeling nila, they can take on whatever life may throw at them as long as they’re together.

In every corner of their home, they made sure to pour out love, both literally and figuratively. And they have never been so happy. 

But maybe, that kind of happiness is not meant to last. _For now._

What they had was beautiful at kitang-kita niya iyon sa mga ngiti nilang dalawa sa bawat post ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa man fully moved on sa sakit ng breakup nila, masaya pa rin si Chanyeol dahil marami silang mga alaalang nabuo.

Kaya petty man kung sabihin nila Sehun, araw-araw ay kinakamusta niya pa rin si Baekhyun sa pamamagitan ng pag-DM sa Instagram. Gusto niya ring si Baekhyun ang unang nakakaalam ng lahat ng mga ganap niya sa buhay. Hindi man siya sigurado kung makakarating ang mga ito kay Baekhyun, kampante na siya at the mere fact of doing it. 

“Ano’ng oras na sa kanila ngayon?”

“Same lang.”

“Ha?? Wait, bobo ako sa ganyan. Akala ko tipong dito ay umaga at diyan ay gabi ang time difference niyo..”

“Kanta 'di ba ‘yun?” inosenteng komento ni Jongin na naka-nguso pa. Na-cutetan naman si Sehun kaya pinisil niya ito sa pisngi. 

“Hmp! Cute cute mo talaga, Ni.” 

“Sa Perth siya eh. Same lang 'yun sa time natin.” Chanyeol fills in, trying hard to ignore his two friends na busyng maglandian. 

“Sayang. Siguro kung kayo pa, parang hindi naman LDR kasi same time lang naman pala.”

“Eh hindi na kami.”

“Kaya pabasa na lang kasi nung bago mong sinend! Gawin nating kanta ulit! Dali na kasi!”

  
  
  


A typical weekend for Chanyeol will either be (1) writing songs, (2) lounging at Junmyeon's family-owned studio, or (3) writing songs while lounging at Junmyeon's family-owned studio.

Minsan, kasama niya ang mga kaibigan turned band members na sina Sehun, Jongin, at Yixing. Ilang taon na silang tumutugtog nang magkakasama at paunti-unti na ring nag-rerelease ng mga originals sa iilang online music platforms.

It was a spur of the moment thing nang minsang masilip ni Sehun ang mga tulang sinesend ni Chanyeol sa ex na si Baekhyun. Ginawa niya itong jingle at kinanta sa harap mismo ni Chanyeol, nang-aasar lang dahil ang "korny korny" daw ng pagkakasulat. 

Hindi nila alam, narinig pala ito ni Yixing, biglang nagka-epiphany, at agad na kinuha ang gitara para sabayan ang pagkanta ni Sehun. Napa-”oy loko..” naman si Jongin nang marinig ito. Nagkatinginan silang apat pagkatapos and before they knew it, nakabuo na sila ng isang bagong kanta.

Pati ang naging pangalan ng banda nila, spur of the moment thing lang din.

Sem break nila noon at nagpasya silang magkakaibigan na magbakasyon sa probinsya nina Jongin sa Batangas. Nasa dalampasigan silang apat, nag-kekwentuhan lang, nang biglang lumapit ang pamangkin ni Jongin na si Rahee. Dala-dala nito ang isang supot galing sa Candy Corner. Pinapatago niya sa tito ang mga candy dahil aagawin daw ng mas nakababata niyang kapatid na si Raeon.

“Jelly Belly.. Jawbreaker.. Sour tapes..” Sehun mumbles habang binabasa ang mga pangalan ng candy sa loob ng supot.

“Jawbreakers,” pag-uulit ni Chanyeol, “Parang okay na pangalan ng banda ‘yun ah?”

Nilingon naman siya ng tatlong kaibigan. Si Jongin nakangisi, si Yixing tumatango at mukhang kino-consider ang suhestyon, pero si Sehun nakakunot ang noo at mukhang hindi convinced.

“Tunog heavy metal, pre. Di naman ganun tunog natin.”

“Ay oo nga. ’yung medyo light lang dapat..”

“Jelly Belly?” natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Pang-KPop naman ampota. Sige ha, dapat may choreo rin kapag kakanta na tayo.”

“G ako.” biglang tumayo si Jongin at sumayaw ng Red Flavor sa harap nila. Apparently, fan si Rahee ng Red Velvet at nakabisado na niya ang sayaw ng nasabing kanta dahil lagi itong pinapanood ng pamangkin.

“Ano ba ‘yan, Ni. Umupo ka na nga dito.” ani ni Sehun habang hinihila papalapit si Jongin. Agad naman itong lumapit at umupo sa harapan niya.

“Cute ko ‘no?” Jongin says habang nilalapit ang mukha kay Sehun. Sinagot naman siya nito ng isang mabilisang halik sa labi.

Yup. After years of mutual pining, finally nagkaaminan rin silang dalawa. Na-pressure ata ‘nung nagkamabutihan na rin sina Yixing at Junmyeon. 

_Sana all_ na lang daw talaga sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya pwedeng maging bitter dahil itong mga kaibigan niyang ito ang tumulong sa kanyang bumangon muli after his breakup with Baekhyun. 

“Ehem, ehem.” Yixing fakes a cough dahil may sariling mundo na naman ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. Hindi siya maka-relate dahil hindi sumama sa kanila si Junmyeon ngayon.

“Respeto naman sa single, hoy.” paalala rin ni Chanyeol, “So ano, Sour Tapes na lang?”

Natahimik silang apat. 

“Hmm.. Sour Tapes.. Parang maganda ang rolyo sa dila ko ah?”

“Sour Tapes.. Mukhang masarap kasi makulay pero ‘yun pala, maasim.”

“Parang ‘yung ibang kanta natin. Tunog masaya pero malungkot ‘yung mga lyrics, sinulat para sa mga nangungulila.. sa mga iniwan.”

“Parang ikaw. Ay.”

 _Pasmado talaga bibig nitong Sehun na ‘to_ , “Di ko naman itatanggi. Deserve ko.”

“Ano ba 'yan, humugot pa.” 

At iyon na nga, nabuo na ang Sourtapes; with Chanyeol as the lead vocalist and guitars, Yixing as background vocals and keyboards, Sehun as the drummer, and Jongin as the bassist. Si Junmyeon? Road manager nila slash sugar daddy.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


“Oh my God, B. Ang ganda!” 

Baekhyun just smirks back at Kyungsoo. Palagi naman talagang magaganda ang mga tulang naisusulat ni Chanyeol. Naikwento na niya ang _lahat_ sa kaibigan at ngayo’y pinapakita ang ilan sa mga DM ng ex sa Instagram.

“Kaso ang sakit. Grabe, ramdam na ramdam ko yung longing niya sa’yo.”

Baekhyun just smiled at him bitterly. _Ako rin._

“So you’re telling me na hindi niya alam na nababasa mo ‘to ngayon?” Kyungsoo eyes him accusingly, “Baki- 'di ko gets. Pwede mo namang replyan bakit pinapahirapan mo pa ang mga sarili niyo?”

“I just think it’s not the right time? I mean, 'di ba he updates me almost everyday. And I see that he’s doing good on his own now. He wasn’t as independent as this nung kami pa.”

“Why don’t you acknowledge his DMs man lang?"

“Uhm.. Feeling ko kasi just a word from me will break him out of his momentum eh. Nako, sobrang impulsive no’n pag dating sakin.” Baekhyun laughs, “Baka biglang lumipad ‘yon papunta rito kapag sinabi ko kung nasan ako.”

“Ayaw mo ‘yun?”

"..."

“Joke! I get it. Parang sinasabi mong you want him to achieve what he wants for himself, on his own.. Tama?”

“Yeah? I used to support him wholly before pero parang ang dating eh lalo pa siyang na-burden ng existence ko. Baka mali lang siguro approach ko, or mali lang rin talaga ‘yung panahon. Ewan ko, Soo. Pero gusto kong ma-figure out niya.. namin.. muna ‘yung mga sarili namin on our own. I guess.”

“Hmmm.”

Baekhyun went back to his side of their room at humiga na sa kama. Napagod siya sa biglaang heart-to-heart with Kyungsoo. Medyo nalungkot din siya dahil na-miss na naman niya si Chanyeol.

He sees Kyungsoo walking towards their study table with a blank expression on his face at natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. 

“Sipag naman nyarn!” sigaw niya na inignore lang naman ni Kyungsoo. Nakatulala lang ito sa mga bukas na librong nakakalat pa sa mesa niya. “Huy, Soo. Magpahinga ka na kaya. Bukas na yan..” 

“You love each other too much.” Kyungsoo suddenly deadpans.

“Ha?” 

“And it baffles me. Totoo ngang hindi lang sapat na mahal niyo ang isa’t isa, ano? Like in your case.. Sobrang mahal nyo ang isa’t isa that you want to give each other everything. Hindi niyo namalayang you neglected a part of yourselves in the process. Siya he focused too much on your what could have beens, ikaw naman you kept adjusting for him.”

“Hindi ba't ganun naman talaga dapat?”

“Hmm.. during that time you can say na no-brainer lahat ng decisions mo to let go of those big opportunities. Sigurado ka noon. Noon ha. Pero sa tingin mo ba if you continued with that mindset, hindi mo iisipin yung missed opportunities na ‘yon balang araw? Tapos siya naman, do you think he’ll be this invested sa passion niya kung kayo pa rin hanggang ngayon? Baka halfway nag-quit na lang siya and went back to his dad’s company kasi he sees himself na pabigat sa’yo..”

“And?”

“And that is because you love each other too much. Too much that it’s borderline destructive.”

“Aray ko ha.”

“Wala namang mali sa pagmamahalan niyo, B. Nakakamangha nga eh. Kaso baka mali lang talaga ‘yung paraan niyo of loving each other noon kaya kinailangan niyong ipahinga na yung relasyon.. kasi kung pinilit niyo pa rin at nangyari nga ‘yung mga sinabi ko kanina, magsisisihan lang kayo. Mas masakit na pag naghiwalay. Kasi galit na kayo sa isa’t isa eh.. Kaya sorry to say this, pero parang blessing in disguise pa ‘yang breakup niyo.” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo, "At least for yourselves.. Parang the breakup needs to happen, for the both of you to focus on yourselves."

Natawa na rin si Baekhyun, “Parehas lang din naman ang ending, break-up pa rin naman. We knew our relationship was difficult from the start but we really tried to make it work until we couldn’t.”

“Pero sa nakikita ko kasi, pahinga lang talaga ang nangyari. Sure ka bang tapos na talaga ang kwento niyo?”

“Oo. Ako pa nga tumapos eh.” _And I regret it._

“Sus. Kita mo nga oh, halos araw-araw ka pang dini-DM.”

“Paano kung magsawa siya?”

“Nah. I don’t think so. Gaya nga nung sinabi ko kanina, you love each other too much. Imposibleng magsawa ‘yan sa’yo. Kaya ikaw, take all the time you need to prove to yourself na kaya niyo na ulit ni Chanyeol sumubok.”

“Sana when that time comes, ako pa rin mahal niya ‘no?”

“I’m betting my PhD.”

“Gago ang bigat naman niyan! Baka ako pa sisihin mo pag ‘di ka naka-graduate ha!”

“Sisisihin talaga kita kaya you better make it work, tanga.”

> _Kailan kaya muling makakamit ang iyong yakap at halik, na hindi sa panaginip?_

**2018**

  
  


Chanyeol had been anticipating this. On December 31, 2017 at 11:59 pm, he looked up into the sky, admired the colorful lights, and at exactly 12 midnight, he smiled and told himself na kanya ang taong ito. Kanya ang 2018.

This is the year that he’ll be graduating with the degree he only once dreamt of having. Mas dumoble pa ang excitement niya with the thought na ang mga matatalik niyang kaibigan ang kasama niya sa milestone na ‘to. Sana lang, the person who motivated him to reach this dream ay kasama niya rin ngayon.

As he looked up in the bright sky that night, a bitter smile forms into his lips.

“Proud ka ba sakin, baby?”

Chanyeol snaps a photo of the most beautiful firework he saw and immediately sends it to his brightest star. 

“Happy New Year, my love. To new beginnings.” 

  
  


*******

  
  
  


Kasalukuyang naglalakad si Chanyeol sa oval nang biglang makatanggap ng isang tawag mula sa ama. He abruptly stops on his tracks, stares at his phone, and panics. Mag-lilimang taon na silang hindi nag-uusap ng tatay niya at nag-kakamustahan na lang through his mom or his sister Yoora.

Mrs. Park reached out to him first when she heard he and Baekhyun broke up two years ago. Thankful si Chanyeol dahil hindi pa rin siya kayang tiisin ng mommy niya. Although it was difficult in the beginning, Mrs. Park also learned to accept his decision to pursue music and eventually showed him support in reaching for his passion.

His dad, however, still stayed out of it. Expected na rin naman ‘yun ni Chanyeol.

Kaya ngayon, nagtataka siya kung bakit biglang tumatawag ang tatay niya. He has no choice but to answer it though, for he knows how Chairman Park hates waiting.

“Dad..”

There was a long pause at lalo tuloy kinabahan si Chanyeol.

“Dad, may problema po ba?”

Then there was a clearing of one’s throat. 

Chanyeol prepares himself for the worst. Nag-iisip kung ano na naman bang nagawa niya na pwedeng ikagalit ng ama at kailangan siyang kausapin ngayon. His dad’s silence from the other line also is not helping his anxiety.

“Dad?”

 _“Kung hindi pa sasabihin sa akin ni Yoora hindi ko pa malalaman..”_ the old man finally speaks after what seems like an eternity.

“Ang alin po?” 

_“Sa susunod na linggo na pala ang graduation niyo… hindi mo man lang ba ako iimbitahan?”_

“Po?” nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. _Tama ba pagkakarinig ko?_ He stops and stands in the middle of the sidewalk, earning confused glances from the students na naglalakad.

_“Congrats, son. This is long overdue but.. I’m proud of you.”_

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to go speechless. Tila biglang natuyo ang lalamunan niya. Hindi niya inexpect ang mga salitang iyon coming from his dad. _Of all people!_

Overwhelming feeling of happiness, excitement, and relief gushes upon him. His dad just congratulated him and is even proud of what he had become, _seryoso ba?_

_"Yoora made me watch some of your performances and I never saw you that happy.. I felt bad for taking that happiness away from you for a long time, Chanyeol."_

"Dad..."

_"Sorry if we weren't there to support you back then.. but the fact that you were able to push through, makes me very proud. Di na kita pipilitin, anak. The position in the company still stands but if you're really not taking it, I'm sure Yoora will. All I want right now is for you to be happy. Sorry it took me a while to understand everything.."_

Naluha na si Chanyeol. Para siyang nananaginip habang pinakikinggan ang mga sinasabi ng ama niya ngayon. Wala na siyang pakielam kung mag-mukha man siyang ewan na nakangiti pero may mga tumutulong luha habang nakatayo sa gilid ng oval. Basta ang alam lang niya, sobrang masaya siya.

_“So..”_ his father clears his throat once again, _“I guess I’ll see you then?”_

“Ah opo.. opo...” Chanyeol croaks out in between sobs, “Salamat, Dad. Sobra.”

And with that, Mr. Park ends the call.

Nang mahimasmasan, Chanyeol went on with his walk. Taking his time with his steps and admiring how the sun shines its beautiful, golden light across the campus. Kung paanong sinasalubong ng mga puno sa paligid ng oval ang bawat sinag ito ay talagang napaka-gandang tignan.

Napangiti na lang siya mag-isa habang naglalakad, “Totoo nga.. Golden hour in UP is the best.”

Sa paglubog ng araw at pagsapit ng takipsilim, napatunayan niyang maaari rin palang magdulot ng kagandahan kahit ang mga katapusan.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Ngunit hindi pa rin kasiguraduhan ang pagtatapos para tuluyan na itong makakalimutan. Minsan, ang mga alaala ng kahapon ay bigla na lang ulit _babalik_ ng hindi inaasahan, at sa paraang hindi mapaghahandaan. 

Ganun naman ata talaga.. You can never fully move on from things that hurt you in the past. You can only accept the ugly truth that comes with it and eventually learn to coexist. Because once you ask the universe to erase those ugly truths, you also subject yourself to the posibility that the good memories with it will also be taken away. You do not want that, of course. So you just accept it, grieve over it, and eventually learn to live with it. 

There will always be bad days and that’s okay. 

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_Sinubukan kong maglaro sa ulan_

_at umaasang kaya nitong_

_hugasan ang sakit,_

_at tangayin na lang sa kung saan._

_Ngunit hindi._

_Dahil ako,_

_ako ang pinaglaruan ng ulan._

_Ako ang pinagtaksilan ng kalawakan._

_Taksil ang kalawakan._

  
  


Nagising si Chanyeol na masakit ang likod at ngalay ang mga balikat at leeg. Nakatulog pala siya kagabi sa _sofa_ habang umiinom mag-isa. He stands up to pee and naramdaman na lang niya ang sunod-sunod na pag-crack ng mga buto niya habang naglalakad. 

As he washes his face that morning, napatitig na lang siya sa reflection niya sa salamin. He realized, he was so much younger the last time he checked his self in this _same_ mirror. He lacked back then the now prominent lines on his forehead and undereyes. His skin was also supple and more radiant before, ibang-iba sa tuyo at medyo maputla na niyang balat ngayon. 

_Ganito ba talaga kapag wala ng nag-aalaga sa’yo?_ He chuckles bitterly.

He opens the small cabinet beside the mirror to check kung may spare toothbrush pa bang naiwan. A warm feeling dawns upon him nang makita ang isang bote ng expired nang raspberry mouthwash. This prompted him to roam his eyes aroud and check all the other things left inside _their_ bathroom. 

The towels, the almost empty bottles of shampoos and body wash, the spare toothbrushes, the red and white scrubbies, the razors, etc. Everything comes in pairs. He completely loses it when he saw two pairs of bathroom slippers behind the door. The striking size difference does weird things to his heart that he began questioning his decision to come _home_ here _yesterday_. 

Pagkalabas niya ng CR, mas mahirap pa pala. Now that it’s broad daylight and he’s completely awake, mas nakita niya na ang iba pang mga bagay na naiwan sa loob ng _unit_. Luma na at maalikabok, pero napaka-pamilyar pa rin. 

Naaalala niya tuloy kung bakit hindi niya magawang tumira _dito_ matapos nilang maghiwalay ni Baekhyun. He can never look at this place the same way again. Ultimo mugs na may mga picture ng aso at pot holders na kulay dilaw screams of Baekhyun. It’s not that he hates how these mundane things represent his ex, he just hates the fact that these mundane things are the only ones left of him.

_But that’s okay,_ Chanyeol tells himself again. 

“He’s better off without me. Miss ko lang talaga.” he mumbles while tracing the picture of a welsh corgi on Baekhyun’s favorite mug, “Pwede naman sigurong ma-miss kita diba?”

Hiatus ang banda nila ngayon dahil nag-pprepare sila para sa susunod nilang album na ire-release sa December. Isang kanta pa ang kailangan para ma-kumpleto ang buong setlist at iyon na nga ang tinatrabaho ni Chanyeol kahapon sa studio. Unexpected turn of events nga lang talaga at napunta siya ngayon dito sa condo nila ni Baekhyun noon.

Natatawa siya habang inaalala ang pag-iyak niya kagabi habang umiinom mag-isa. _Pathetic._ Malamang kung anu-ano na naman ang sinend niya sa IG ni Baekhyun. 

He scans the room further at parang naging scene sa isang Filipino romcom movie ang nakita ni Chanyeol. On the kitchen he sees Baekhyun humming as he cooks, with Chanyeol hugging him from behind as he tastes the best adobo of his life; Sa sala he sees himself resting his head sa mga hita ni Baekhyun habang nagmamarathon sila ng Naruto for the nth time; sa dining table nakita niyang nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kandungan niya; and when his eyes stopped at the door to their bedroom, he lets out the biggest sigh of regret, remembering just how many great memories they made behind that closed door.

Pero kasabay ng pag-reminisce niya ng mga masasayang araw kasama si Baekhyun, hindi rin mawawala ang mga masasakit na alaalang naganap sa parehas na silid na ito. Lalo na noong isang gabing napakailap ng mga tala at napakadilim ng kalawakan. 

Ngunit gaya rin ng lagi niyang sinasabi sa sarili for two years already, _it’s okay._ He’s just glad that he had those 7 wonderful years with Baekhyun.

He plans to clean the condo unit today, channel his longing for his ex into writing another song, and finally embrace the courage he found to stay here again. 

He will stay here again not because he isn’t over him yet—he thinks he will never be over, but he will stay here again because he wanted to fulfill the promise he made to Baekhyun. That he will be the man worthy of him, even if they aren’t together anymore. At least, maging witness man lang itong tahanan nila sa pagtupad niya sa pangakong iyon.

“Andito na ulit ako, baby." he says, staring at the picture frame atop the mini table beside _their_ sofa. "Nakauwi na ako."

And for the first time in two years, he suddenly felt at ease.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Medyo maaga pa pero ramdam na ni Chanyeol ang festive mood sa loob ng unibersidad. Rinig mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang boses ng mga hosts na nagsisimula na ng program. Maya’t maya na ang tambol ng UST Yellow Jackets at humahaba na rin ang mga pila sa entrance ng gates.

He watches from the rooftop of his condo habang unti-unting binubuksan ang mga pailaw sa buong unibersidad. Natatanaw niya na ang mga puting reindeer na nakapila sa kahabaan ng Lover’s Lane, ang mga punong nagpapalit-palitan ng kulay, at ang malaking Christmas tree sa grandstand na napalilibutan ng mga tala. 

Napansin niya rin ang Arko ng mga Siglo na may malaking imahe ng Holy Family at ang Main Building na nagmistulang isang lumang gusali na pinuno ng nakasisilaw na liwanag. 

Sa kinatatayuan niya ngayon, tila nasa ibang mundo ang UST. Nagmistulan itong isang portal papunta sa isang lugar kung saan lahat ng tao ay masaya. Napangiti si Chanyeol sa sarili. Gusto niya na ring pumasok sa loob. Gusto niya na ring maging masaya.

At kahit ilang taon na ang nakalipas since his last Paskuhan, mananatili pa rin ito sa mga bagay na babalik-balikan niya sa unibersidad. 

**Calling…**

**Sehun (personal)**

“Oh, saan na kayo?”

_“Lacson na brader. Paka-traffic naman dito taenang yan..”_

Natawa si Chanyeol dahil na-imagine na niya ang mga kunot sa kilay ni Sehun habang nagmamaneho. “Paskuhan eh. Sige na, kita na lang tayo sa loob. Ingat kayo.”

Chanyeol checks the time on his watch and it reads: 6:00 pm. Unti-unti nang dumidilim ang kalangitan at mas lalong umiingay na sa loob ng unibersidad. He takes one last puff of his cigarette as he looks into his lockscreen, smiling.

“Unang Paskuhan ko 'to nang ‘di ka kasama ah?” 

_Miss na miss na kita._

> _Kung ano man ang totoo, isipan ay litong-lito, handang-handa akong sumalo. 'pagkat ikaw pa rin ang sigaw ng puso._

**2019**

  
  


"Ano ba naman 'yan. Makakabisado ko na mga kanta ng Sourtapes kakaulit mo eh." reklamo ni Kyungsoo sa rooommate.

Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at tuloy pa rin sa panonood ng video ng banda na kuha sa Paskuhan noong nakaraang taon. Ilang beses na niya itong napanood pero hindi pa rin siya nagsasawang ulit-ulitin.

"Crush ko 'yung bassist." ani ni Kyungsoo na tumabi na sa kanya at nakinood na rin, "Lakad mo nga ako, B."

"Ssh. Ang ingay." saway sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Itinuon niya ulit ang atensyon sa video na pinapanood. Masayang nakikita kung paano tanggapin ng entablado si Chanyeol. Matagal niya ring pinangarap na makita ang ~~_boyfr_~~ ex na ganito at nagpapasalamat na lang siya dahil kahit hindi na sila, nagawa pa rin ni Chanyeol 'yung matagal niya nang gustong gawin. 

Kinikilabutan si Baekhyun sa bawat hiyawang naririnig mula sa mga nanonood. Sobrang proud niya kay Chanyeol dahil nakita niya kung paanong halos walang maniwala sa kanya noon. Pero ngayon, marami nang tumatalon, sumisigaw, at nag-chcheer para sa banda nila.

When their set has ended, nag-pan ang focus kay Chanyeol looking straight into the camera lens. Pawisan na siya at hinihingal pero nakangiti pa rin maging ang mga mata. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, tagos sa screen ng cellphone niya 'yung titig na 'yun ni Chanyeol. Nagtayuan na lang ang mga balahibo niya upon seeing him in the best version of himself.

A bittersweet smile forms into his lips nang matapos na ang video. Kung kinailangan nilang maghiwalay para marating ni Chanyeol ang estado na ito ngayon, maiintindihan ni Baekhyun. 'di bale nang hindi sila magkasama, basta’t masaya si Chanyeol. 

Laging sapat nang masaya si Chanyeol.

"Oh, iiyak na naman 'yan." nakangising sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi ah.." sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakatingala at nagpipigil ng luha. 

"Ako pa talaga lolokohin mo ha. So ano? Makikipagkita ka ba pag-uwi mo?" 

"Malamang..."

Bumilog lalo ang mga bilugang mata ni Kyungsoo.

"..hindi." 

Napa-buntong hininga tuloy siya bago sagutin si Baekhyun, "Bakit naman? I-congratulate mo lang, ganyan.. Civil ba. Parang wala naman kayong pinagsamahan."

"Wow ha. Easy for you to say. Ikaw kaya gumawa."

"Luh. Ako ba 'yung ex."

"Eh."

"Nag-diDM pa rin ba hanggang ngayon?"

"Di na masyado pero meron pa rin naman pa-minsan minsan."

"Ay oh, ganda niya oh."

Aaminin ni Baekhyun, dumadalang na rin ang mga DM na natatanggap niya mula kay Chanyeol. Kasabay pa ng pagiging matunong ng Sourtapes ang maya't mayang pag-link ng mga babae sa mga band members. Pakiramdam niya tuloy minsan, wala na siyang lugar pa sa buhay ni Chanyeol.

Pero hangga't may mga mensahe pa ring naipapadala ang huli sa kanya, kakapit pa rin si Baekhyun. Kakapitan niya pa rin ang mga mensahe at tulang ito, kahit pa paisa-isa na lang ang dating.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Wala pang isang araw ang nakalipas nang lumapag si Baekhyun sa Manila pero heto na siya, nasa biyahe na ulit papuntang Tagaytay. Kung hindi lang niya talaga mahal si Baekbeom, hindi siya uuwi ngayon para umattend sa kasal nito.

Isang maliit na maleta lang ang dala niya bilang babalik din naman siya agad after the long weekend. Wala kasi silang klase ng Tuesday at sumaktong holiday ang Monday kaya Friday midnight pa lang, umalis na siya agad. Nakalapag din siya sa NAIA ng Sabado ng hapon. Sunday morning ang kasal ni Baekbeom sa Caleruega at sa biyahe na lang talaga nakatulog si Baekhyun.

Since halos kalahati naman ng buhay niya eh puyat siya, wala na rin siyang choice kundi i-enjoy na lang ang okasyong ito ngayon.

Masaya si Baekhyun para sa kapatid pati sa napangasawa niyang si Hera. Noon pa man, sigurado na siyang sa simbahan din hahantong ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. Pero hindi niya mapigilang makaramdam ng lungkot, dahil pinapaalala lang ng seremonyang ito kung paanong _iisang tao_ lang kaya niyang mahalin in this lifetime.

May ilang oras pa bago ang reception kaya nag-ikot ikot muna si Baekhyun nang matapos ang kasal. An array of ferns and wood carvings greeted him habang naglalakad sa walkways ng cenaculum. 

_Napakaganda talaga ng Caleruega_ , he thought. _Going here is like a breath of fresh air mula sa maingay at magulong siyudad._

There's also something about this place that gives him inner peace, na para bang sinasabi mismo sa kanya na everything will be okay, _in time._

Napangiti siya nang madaanan ang isang pond na may naglalanguyang koi fish. He giggles upon seeing the sizes ng mga isda. Ang iilan sa mga ito ay mas malaki pa sa forearms niya.

"Ano ba 'yan pinalaklak ba nila kayo ng steroids?" 

Baekhyun goes on with his walk and stumbles upon a hanging bridge not far from the koi pond. Namangha na naman siya sa iba't ibang klase ng punong nakapalibot sa tulay. The fact na _mag-isa_ lang din niyang naglilibot ngayon added more to the feeling of calm and tranquility.

At the end of the bridge, natanaw niya ang isa pang chapel na mas maliit. The wooden signs sa may gilid points to it as the Tent Chapel of Transfiguration. Natatanaw niya rin ang mga mini steps paakyat na kailangang tahakin bago marating ang chapel na ito. Nagmistulan tuloy itong hidden sanctuary na nasa taas ng isang burol.

Baekhyun counted the steps the led him inside. _100 steps._ Hindi naman siya napagod dahil aliw na aliw siyang pinagmamasdan lang ang ganda ng mga tanawin. Nang makapasok, he notes that the Tent Chapel looks more beautiful up close. May apat lang na malalaking columns na sumasalo sa bubong nito at sa ilang makukulay na stained glass na nakapalibot. Labas-pasok lang din ang sariwang hangin.

The place seemed to be waiting for him. _Walang_ ibang tao sa loob.

Umupo si Baekhyun on one of the wooden benches and just sat there in silence, taking in the overwhelming feeling of serenity that the place provides.

A lone tear falls from the corner of his eyes and he chuckles bitterly. How can he think of being wed to Chanyeol in a moment like this?

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt _someone_ sit beside him kaya mabilis niyang kinalma ang sarili. Agad niyang pinunasan ang pisngi at mabilis na kinurap ang mga mata to fight back the tears na nagbabadya pang bumuhos. 

  
  


"Oh, bawal ba akong tumabi?" nakangiting bigkas ni Mrs. Byun nang makita ang anak with his mouth agape habang nakatingin sa kanya pabalik.

"Ah. Nagulat lang po ako. Kanina ka pa ba nakasunod, ma?"

"Medyo.. Mukha kasing tuwang-tuwa kang nag-iikot kaya hindi na kita inistorbo."

Nagpatuloy pa ang casual na kamustahan nila ng mama niya. Baekhyun admits, he quite enjoys the conversation dahil bihira lang ang ganito ka-gaang atmosphere with his mom. There's also this fond look on Mrs. Byun's face na matagal na niyang hindi nakikita.

"Anak.." pag-suyo ni Mrs. Byun, "Galit ka pa ba sa amin ni papa?"

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa tanong. Gustuhin man niyang sagutin ito in a very generic way, alam niyang ibang context ang pinupunto ngayon ng tanong ng mama niya. He smiles before answering, trying to appease the worry he sees in his mother's eyes. 

"Di naman po ako nagalit sa inyo, ma. Nasaktan lang po siguro ako. Pero tapos na po 'yun. Wala na rin naman po _kami._ "

"Anak, I'm sorry. Akala ko what we've been doing was what's best for you. Sorry naging pushover na pala ang dating.."

Natawa na nang tuluyan si Baekhyun.

_Bakit ngayon lang? Kung kelan wala na? Kung kelan tapos na?_

But the look of regret in his mother's eyes bores through him. Huli man na itong apology na 'to, gusto pa ring tanggapin ni Baekhyun.

"Okay na po 'yun. Wag niyo na pong sisihin ang sarili niyo. Siguro tama rin naman po talaga kayo ni papa.."

"Akala ko nga rin.. na tama 'yung pandidiin namin sa'yo noon. Seeing you so successful right now, sobrang nakaka-proud. Pero nalungkot ako, anak." her voice breaks, "Nung umuwi ka dito kahapon, nakita ko 'yung mga mata mo.. I thought Australia will help you move on and go back to your old self. I thought, you're really better off without _him._ Pero hindi eh. Ganun pa rin 'yung mga mata mo simula nung umalis ka dito three years ago."

Baekhyun just stares at his mom, namumuo na ulit ang mga luha sa mata.

"As your mom, syempre ramdam ko rin naman. At nasasaktan ako ngayon na nakikita kang pinipilit lang na ngumiti. Mas masakit pa na I was the one who contributed so much to this sadness of yours."

Baekhyun reaches out to hold her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I know there are a lot of things I need to apologize for.. _hindi lang sa'yo_ , anak. Pero sa ngayon, I just want to tell you that I'm really, really sorry. I hope you can still give mama a chance?"

Parang biglang gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. After so many years of carrying some heavy load in his chest, naramdaman niya nang unti-unti itong gumagaan. His moms words right now are like glue, slowly seeping through the cracks of his wounded heart and repairing it one by one. 

"Oo naman, doc." Baekhyun jokes, wiping his tears away with shaky hands.

Mrs. Byun genuinely smiles at him. _Sobrang forgiving lang ng anak niya._

"Malapit ka na rin maging doctor sa academe ah? Ang galing naman, may professor na ako soon." she says while running her thumb along Baekhyun's wet undereyes.

Baekhyun leans into her mother's touch bago yumakap ng mahigpit, murmuring "Sorry din po, mama.. For everything." against her shoulder.

"Ssh.. I should be the one apologizing, anak." she says hugging him back tightly, "Kung magmamahal ka man ulit, _kahit sino pa 'yan,_ I won't meddle anymore." 

They left the chapel hand-in-hand, sinasalubong sa bawat hakbang ang sariwang simoy ng hangin, at ninanamnam lang ang parehas na mas magaang pakiramdam. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, nagpasya si Baekhyun na magpalipas muna ng araw driving around Batangas. Naghahanap ng coffee shop kung saan siya pwedeng mag-chill at mag-muni muni bago lumipad ulit mamayang gabi pabalik ng Australia. 

Gusto niya rin sanang mag-explore ng iba pang coffee shops pero amusingly, sa CBTL pa rin siya nauwi. Kung ma-pepersonify lang talaga ang subconscious niya ngayon, na-imagine na ni Baekhyun ang pag-snort nito sa kanya habang sinasabihan siyang, _"Grabe, 'di ka na ba nagsawa diyan?"_

Anyway, ganun yata talaga kapag paborito mo. Babalik-balikan mo pa rin.

Napangiti si Baekhyun as he takes a sip of his vanilla latte. Situated 'yung coffee shop malapit sa bundok kaya nabusog na naman ang mga mata niya sa magagandang tanawin. The combination of soothing jazz music, the aroma of coffee, and the vast fields of green outside just screams _perfect ambiance_. 

Baekhyun admits, sumagi rin sa isip niyang i-notify si Chanyeol sa pag-uwi niya ngayon dito sa Pinas. Medyo nagka-lakas kasi siya ng loob right after the talk with his mom. Pero naisip niya, ang random naman kung bigla na lang niyang i-memessage si Chanyeol. Panandalian lang din naman itong pag-uwi niya at babalik din naman siya agad sa Australia. 

_Nadadala lang ako ng emosyon kasi nasa iisang lugar lang kami.._

He shakes his head na punong-puno na naman ng mga kung anu-anong nonsense. He relaxes his back on the couch, deciding na mamaya na lang magbasa ng readings nang biglang,

"Baekhyun?"

He stiffens upon hearing the low voice of a man from behind him. Ilang taon rin niyang hindi narinig ang boses na ito. 

"Baek? Ikaw ba 'yan?"

He turns his head towards the direction of the voice. Napangiti na lang nang makita ang pamilyar na lalaking matangkad na naka-hoodie na sinasalamin din ang mga ngiting mayroon siya ngayon.

  
  
  


"Sehun!"

"Uy! Long time!!"

Tinabihan na siya nito sa couch. Nag-kamustahan lang sila for a few minutes when suddenly, they both stopped talking and just exchanged meaningful glances with each other. Nailang si Baekhyun with how Sehun gazes at him. Parang naglalaro sa pang-aasar at pagka-miss 'yung mga tinginan ni Sehun kaya nag-decide na siyang basagin ang katahimikan at magsalita na lang ulit.

"Congrats pala sa inyo. Grabe, laging nasa OPM Rising at Top Tracks Philippines ang Sourtapes ah? Kaka-proud naman."

"Updated ka ha.." ngisi ni Sehun na kinailang na naman ni Baekhyun, "Loko lang. Salamat, Baek. Salamat din kasi kung 'di dahil sa'yo.. 'di naman kami aabot sa ganito."

"Ha?"

Natawa si Sehun dahil halatang-halata na ang pamumula ni Baekhyun, "Siyempre, ikaw _muse_ ng mga kanta namin eh. Kita mo puro pang-sawi. Siyempre sawi rin kasi 'yung _nagsusulat ng lyrics_."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot kaya napa-lagok na lang siya ulit ng kapeng iniinom.

"Ay sorry, sensitive topic ba?" Sehun chuckles, "Kamusta ka pala? Are you here for good na?"

"Ah, hindi. Babalik din ako actually mamayang gabi. Umuwi lang ako kahapon kasi kasal ni kuya sa Caleruega. May two years pa ako doon sa Australia.."

Baekhyun sees Sehun pout a little pero nawala rin naman agad. Napangiti siya dahil na-miss din niya ang pagka-makulit nitong kaibigan niya.

"So.. are you seeing someone now?" Sehun asks him out of the blue.

Nanliit si Baekhyun sa mga titig ni Sehun nang tanungin iyon so he answers nervously, "N-no.."

"Hay, salamat naman!" the taller exclaims, nakahawak pa sa dibdib. 

Namula na naman si Baekhyun dahil sa inasal nito. Bigla rin siyang kinabahan nang tuluyang mag-sink in sa kanya na si Sehun ang kausap niya ngayon. Sehun of Sourtapes. Sehun na ka-banda ni Chanyeol. Sehun na kaibigan din ni Chanyeol.

"Oh, bakit?" ani ni Sehun nang mapansin ang panicked expression sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

"Se.. pwede bang 'wag munang makarating kay Chanyeol 'tong pagkikita natin ngayon?"

Baekhyun expects him to say something against his request kaya nagulat na lang siya nang ngitian lang siya nito pagkatapos. Tila naiintindihan din kung anong gusto niyang ipahiwatig. Thankful si Baekhyun kasi _gets_ ni Sehun.

“Pwede ba?”

"Sus, 'yun lang pala eh. Don't worry, hindi ko sasabihin. Okay pa momentum ng banda ngayon sa mga kantang pang-broken eh. Baka pag sinabi ko sa kanyang nagkita tayo ngayon, biglang maging pang-romansa na 'yung mga tugtugan namin.. tapos hindi pumatok." 

Hiyang-hiya na si Baekhyun kaya tinawanan na naman siya ni Sehun.

_Grabe ang hilig pa rin mang-asar!_

Hindi na talaga siya nagulat kung paanong nagkasundo agad silang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

"Loko lang ulit!" pang-aasar na naman ni Sehun, "Alam mo, madaldal ako pero 'di ko na kayo papangunahan ni Yeol. Basta kami ng banda, andito lang at mag-aabang sa pagpapatuloy ng kwento niyo." he says winking.

"S-salamat." ani ni Baekhyun na maliit ang tinig. 

"Wala 'yon. Sige na, iniintay pa ako ni Jongin sa Crosswinds eh. Baka mabisto tayo dito kapag nagtagal pa 'ko."

"Wow. May date kayo?" at nakuha pa talagang humirit ni Baekhyun, "Kayo na ba?"

Sinagot lang siya ni Sehun ng kindat kasabay ng ngisi, at napa-nganga na lang si Baekhyun.

_Sorry, Soo. Off-limits na pala 'yung bassist. Naunahan ka na ng drummer._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Good evening, passengers. This is the pre-boarding anouncement for flight CB9EXO en route to Perth. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and those requiring special assistance to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in 10 minutes time. Thank you."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oof._

Baekhyun dramatically bounces himself on his bed. Matapos ng ilang araw ng pag-ttravel sa iba't ibang siyudad, finally, nakabalik na rin siya sa kama niya sa dorm. 

Nag-papaantok lang siya habang tinitignan ang mga kuhang larawan mula bakasyon sa Pinas. Natatawa na naman nang makita ang mga koi fish sa Caleruega na manas na manas.

_Naka-steroids talaga 'tong mga 'to, sure na._

Patulog na sana siya nang biglang mag-vibrate ang cellphone niya sa ilalim ng unan. He tries to mask his anticipation by thinking na _baka random notification_ lang ito since medyo matagal na rin since the last time _he_ messaged him. Ayaw niyang umasa.

Pero nang makita ang pamilyar na logo ng Instagram sa notification bar, napabangon na lang si Baekhyun sa pagkakahiga. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya at nanginginig niyang binuksan ang mensaheng galing kay **@yeolpark** na miss na miss niya na.

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_Sinubukan kong tumakbo_

_kasalungat ng pag-ikot ng mundo,_

_nag-babaka sakaling kaya ko pang habulin_

_ang kahapon ko sa piling mo.._

_Noong sabay nating pinagsaluhan_

_ang ritmo ng paboritong awit.._

_Noong sabay tayong naligaw_

_sa magulong paligid.._

_Baka makakaya ko pang ibalik?_

  
  


Naiyak na naman si Baekhyun. Kakabalik lang niya galing Pinas pero parang gusto niya na ulit umuwi. Chanyeol's poem speaks of equal hurt and longing at maging siya ay nahihirapan na ring makita itong nasasaktan. Gustong-gusto na niyang mag-reply sa kanya right in that moment pero pinigilan na naman niya ang sarili. 

_No.. not yet.._

Ayaw niyang magpadala sa emosyon dahil baka magkamali na naman siya. Gusto niya kapag kakausapin niya ulit si Chanyeol, buo na ulit ang loob niya. 'Yung hindi na siya tatakbo paalis, 'yung hindi na siya matatakot ulit. At alam niyang magagawa lang niya 'yun kapag _nakauwi_ na siya. For good.

Paulit-uilit na lang niyang binasa ang tulang kakasend pa lang ni Chanyeol, ninanamnam ang bawat emosyong pinapahiwatig nito.

"Hindi mo na kailangang tumakbo pasalungat sa ikot ng mundo, mahal ko. Antayin mo lang ako. Sabay nating haharapin ang bukas ng magkasama. Hahawak lang ako sa mga kamay mo, hahayaang tangayin ako kung saan man. Dahil mula noon, hanggang ngayon, sa'yo lang ako."

_Antayin mo ako, Yeol. Konti na lang._

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Ilang araw, linggo, at buwan pa ang lumipas na pinanghawakan lang ni Baekhyun ang tulang iyon ni Chanyeol. Umaasang may susunod pa, na may kakapitan pa.

Pero kung kailan mas sigurado na siya sa nararamdaman niya, saka naman biglang tumigil ang pagdating ng mga tulang ito.

 _Huli_ na pala iyon.

And he wasn't prepared for that new Instagram post on **@yeolpark** 's feed.

Hindi pala-post sa Instagram si Chanyeol kahit pa noong sumikat na ang Sourtapes. For him to update and post something after a long time is really suprising. 

But it's not the fact he made a post that surprised Baekhyun, it's the picture that he posted na nakaakbay sa isang babae, naka-peace sign ang isang kamay, at nakangiting labas halos ang lahat ng ngipin. 

Mukhang masayang-masaya.

_hi, @wendyday :-)_ ang sabi ng caption. May smiley.

Parang biglang naputol ang kung anumang lubid na kinakapitan ni Baekhyun. Masyado siyang naging kampante sa mga DM na sinesend ni Chanyeol noon at hindi niya naisip na pwede rin pala itong mapagod. 

For a long time, umasa si Baekhyun na maaantay siya ni Chanyeol na maging handa ulit. Forgetting the possibility na maaring may isang taong dumating sa buhay nito na hindi na niya kailangan pang antayin. Na mas matapang kay Baekhyun.

_Tanga. Brineak mo tapos hindi mo pinansin for three years.. And you expect he'll keep loving you still? Tanga ampota.._ Baekhyun curses himself.

He still loves Chanyeol. He never stopped naman eh. But it is also through loving Chanyeol even after their breakup, na kailangan niyang tanggapin lahat ng mga posibilidad. Kahit pa nasasaktan man siya ngayon at nanghihinayang, hindi niya na pwedeng ipagdamot si Chanyeol sa iba. After all, siya naman 'tong sumuko sa relasyon nila three years ago.

_Tanga tanga mo, Baekhyun._

> _Ilang awit na ang inalay sa'yo. Ilang luha na rin ang natuyo. Kailan kaya muling makakatawang hindi ko pinipilit, walang lungkot na sumisilip?_

**2020**

  
  


"Kuya, ang kulit! I love Haebeom pero nakakapagod kayang umuwi diyan sa Pinas." nguso ni Baekhyun sa kapatid na ka-video call, "Andiyan naman na ako next year eh. Hindi naman niya siguro matatandaang wala si Tito Baek sa first birthday niya.."

_"Sakto na nga sa term break mo 'yung birthday ng pamangkin mo oh. Ako naman magbabayad ng tickets eh. Dali na."_

For a while, kinonsider ni Baekhyun 'yung offer dahil libre naman pala.

_"Spend the whole month here, then. Napagod ka lang naman last time kasi uwian ka eh. Ito naman oh, napaka.."_

_Tsk, ang kulit,_ Baekhyun sighs. "Pag-isipan ko, kuya. Pero 'wag kang umasa." 

_"Hay nako, Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun ends the call with Baekbeom. Gabi-gabi na lang siya nitong pinipilit umuwi para sa birthday ng anak next month. Gusto rin naman sana ni Baekhyun umattend pero nawawalan kasi siya ng gana at the thought of going through all the hours of travelling. 

Not that may iniiiwasan siya sa Pinas ha. _Hindi talaga._

In less than a year din naman, makaka-graduate na siya sa UWA at babalik na rin sa Pilipinas for good. Feeling niya, magsasayang lang talaga si Baekbeom ng pera kung bibilhan siya nito ng ticket ngayon. And again, _nakakapagod nga._

A familiar song blaring through Kyungsoo's speakers interrupted Baekhyun from his thoughts.

  
  


_Minsa’y pinagtagpo,_

_Ngayo’y magkalayo.._

  
  


"Soo pwede ba, ibang kanta naman?!" inis na sigaw niya sa roommate.

"Luh?" ani ni Kyungsoo pero pinause na rin ang kantang pinapatugtog, "Parang dati ako 'yung nagrereklamo ah. Howr duh tuhrn tayberls!" pang-aasar pa nito with his faux Australian accent. _(How the turn tables!)_

"Nakakatawa. Grabe."

"Bitter ka lang." at tinuloy na naman nito ang pagblast ng mga kanta ng Sourtapes sa speakers. 

"Soo!"

"Ugh. Umuwi ka na nga ng Pinas! Ang epal epal mo." pagdadabog nito habang kinukuha ang earphones para wala ng magreklamo pa sa pag-ssoundtrip niya.

"Wala naman na akong babalikan 'don." Baekhyun mumbles nang makita ang kaibigang naka-earphones na. 

  
  


At parang nang-aasar pa talaga ang tadhana dahil nakita niyang may bago na namang post si Chanyeol sa Instagram.

 _Napapadalas na talaga ang pag-popost niya ngayon ah,_ Baekhyun noticed.

Not that naka-on ang notifications ni **@yeolpark** sa kanya ha. _Nakita lang niya talaga, swear._

Napangiti siya nang mag-load na ang post. It was a throwback photo of the band na kuha pa sa Way 196, 4 years ago. _Good times_ ang sabi sa caption _._

Baekhyun's thumb is ghosting over the heart symbol just below the pic. Gusto niyang i-like 'yung picture for so may reasons.

Una, kasi like naman niya talaga dahil nakakatuwang balikan 'yung mga panahong 'yun.

Pangalawa, _why not? Mukhang naka-move on naman na si Chanyeol so siguro okay nang magparamdam?_

Pangatlo, gusto niyang—

"SUNDIN LANG ANG PUSO OOHHHH.." 

"Ay, ang puso!" Baekhyun jumps nang magulat sa biglaang birit ni Kyungsoo fom across the room.

"Puta na-like ko!" he panics nang makita ang kaninang empty outline ng like button na pulang-pula na ngayon. "Omg.. omg.. unlike. Fuck." he stutters habang sinusubukang bawiin ang katangahang nagawa.

Sa sobrang panic pa nga niya, na-double tap niya na naman ‘yung picture matapos itong i-unlike. Edi napusuan ulit. "Tangina, get a grip Baekhyun!" he curses habang inu-unlike na naman ang picture for the second time.

Hindi pa siya nakaka-recover sa adrenaline nang biglang mag-vibrate na naman ang cellphone niya for another notification. 

"Oh my God.."

_Oh my God_ talaga, Baekhyun.

Dahil the notification he once thought never na niyang matatanggap ulit ay natanggap na naman niya ngayon. 

**Instagram · Now**

**@yeolpark (1)**

With shaky hands, Baekhyun opens the latest direct message sent by Chanyeol.

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_baek???_

_baek. please.. I know you're there.._

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Hi._

  
  


“Hi ampota.” Baekhyun grunts, biting his inner cheek na halos mapunit na. Parang sasabog ang dibdib niya at namamawis na rin ang mga kamay sa sobrang kaba. 

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_baekhyun.. grabe_

_grabe totoo ba to.._

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Yeol.._

_Congrats. For everything._

_You've been wanting to do this for a long time already._

_Sana alam mong proud ako sa'yo despite what happened between us._

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_tangina, baekhyun._

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Sorry for hurting you, Yeol._

_You deserve to be happy._

_Congrats uli!_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_tangina nag-rereply ka pa rin_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Sorry I was an ass for not replying all these years.._

_I had my reasons pero I don't think importante pa 'yun ngayon._

_At least now, nakikita kong okay ka na and I'm really happy for you._

_:)_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_god, baek.. i miss you so muvh_

_i miss you pleasr_

  
  


"Ano namang irereply ko ‘dun?" ani ni Baekhyun na nanginginig pa rin habang binabasa ang huling message ni Chanyeol. "Parang hindi naman nararapat ang I miss you too kahit gusto kong ibalik.. Baka may magalit.." he mumbles thinking about that long-haired girl na kasama ng ex sa mga latest posts niya.

  
  


**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Hehe sige na. Baka nakakaabala pa 'ko :)_

  
  


"Puta I'm so bad at this."

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_hindi! hindi!!!_

_baek wait lang please_

_nasa set pa ako_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Set???_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_oo katatapos lang namin mag-shoot ng mv_

_i'll be right back_

_please dont go pleasr_

_please_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Wow. Music video???_

_First mv niyo to diba??_

_OMG Congrats!!!_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_yup first ‘to_

_dont go please wait lang_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Ah sige. Dito lang ako don't worry. :)_

  
  


"The fuck." napatulala na lang si Baekhyun sa kawalan, "What the fuck just happened??" 

He feels giddy and his instincts are telling him na umasa ulit pero hindi mawala sa isip niya si **@wendyday** na panay laman ng posts ni Chanyeol lately. Napa-click tuloy siya sa profile nung babae, breaking the promise he made a few months ago na hindi na niya papakielaman pa ang buhay ni Chanyeol. 

Nang makita ang ilan sa mga recent posts ni ig user **@wendyday** , napa-face palm na lang si Baekhyun. Promotional lang pala ang lahat. 

Part si Wendy ng shino-shoot na music video ng Sourtapes at marahil, ang mga posts sa feed ni Chanyeol ngayon ay para lang maka-attract ng attention sa banda nila before the official launch.

“Baekhyun ang tanga mo..” he mutters nang makita na in a relationship pa pala ito with user **@baebaerene**. "Tangina." natatawa siya sa sarili. “Hindi rin pala talo si Chanyeol at si Wendy.”

"So ibig sabihin... oh my God.." bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya at the possibility.

_Are we.. finally talking again??_

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Pero the good kind. Parang nung mga panahong nililigawan pa lang siya ni Chanyeol noon. The excitement, the longing, the kilig he feels right now is so overwhelming at halos maluha na lang siya sa dami ng emosyong nararamdaman. 

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_hi. are you stil there?_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Yeah_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_i don't know what to say baek.._

_just.. i hope you’re okay and that you’re taking care of yourself.._

_and for everything that happened between us,_

_hindi mo kailangang humingi ng sorry sa akin._

_i completely understand your decisions_

_ako pa nga ang dapat humingi ng tawad dahil nasaktan kita noon.._

_all the poems and songs i wrote are for you, baek._

_sorry i spammed you here for three years.._

_akala ko kasi hindi mo na ginagamit tong acc eh :-(_

_pero i’m not asking for anything! just.. that you take care of yourself._

_please_

_alam kong wala na tayo pero i still care for you._

_sorry for everything, baek._

_i never meant to hurt you.._

_you don’t deserve all the pain ive caused._

_i’m really sorry._

_i hope you are happier now, baek._

  
  


Baekhyun was a crying mess upon reading Chanyeol’s message.

“How can I be happy without you?”

He takes a long intake of breath, kinakalma ang sarili as he musters up the courage to answer.

Hanggang kelan pa ba niya papahirapan ang mga sarili nila? Hanggang kelan pa ba niya papatagalin ‘tong longing na parehas din naman nilang nararamdaman? 

And as he exhales, naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun na biglang gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. All the remaining doubts and fear in his heart are now slowly leaving his body. Sigurado na siya ulit. Nagtitiwala na siyang panahon na para ipagpatuloy nila ang kwento nilang dalawa.

  
  


**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Yeol may gagawin ka ba on June 14?_

  
  


In a studio about 3000 miles away from Perth, a confused musician scrunches his nose while staring at the screen of his cellphone. 

“I just let my heart out, only for him to ask me some random question?” Chanyeol complains. But still, he answers _him_.

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_sunday?_

_wala naman bakit?_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Can we meet?_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_?????_

_uuwi ka ba?_

_ay wait, andito ka ba ngayon??_

_asan ka_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Dito pa Perth hahaha_

_Pero uuwi rin ako.. Idk yet the exact date._

_Basta uuwi ako :)_

_So.. June 14. Kita tayo?_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_god babe.._

_you don’t understand_

_how i badly want to see you_

_baek*_

_baek ‘yun!!_

_fuck i’m sorry_

_i;m sorry i just miss you i’msorry_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_It’s okay._

_Uh.. Chanyeol?_

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_yea?_

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_I missed you too._

_Sobra._

  
  


In a cramped up room 3000 miles away from Manila, a giggling lad buries his face into his pillow, his toes fluttering midair, as he restrains himself from screaming because of too much happiness.

He exits the Instagram app after a while and then browsed through his contact list to call for a specific person.

“Hello, kuya? Fine, book my tickets na. Uuwi na ako diyan next week.”

> _Kailan kaya muling matatamasa ang ikaw ay makasama't sabay tayong kakanta?_

Baekhyun's flight to Manila is exactly a week before Haebeom's 1st birthday celebration. Baekbeom had to oversee an operation so hindi siya masusundo nito sa airport. Ideally, Baekhyun will just take a Grab from NAIA to to their house in Pasig and all will be good. 

But in a few days of subtle flirting over Instagram DMs, Chanyeol managed to convince him na siya na lang ang sumundo sa kanya sa araw na iyon. Sino ba naman si Baekhyun para tumanggi 'di ba?

Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo, _parang wala namang pinagsamahan…_

It was awkward when their eyes met at the arrivals area. It was even more awkward when Chanyeol stuttered as he attempts to be the one who pushes Baekhyun's luggages. It was painfully awkward when their hands brushed up against each other's that they felt a cetain jolt of electricity in just milliseconds.

But it was that kind of awkward that makes you bite your lower lip so hard just to keep yourself from smiling.

"Hi." 

"Hey."

They say at the same time, trying hard to avoid each other’s gaze, but they were grinning from ear to ear.

Nang matanaw ni Baekhyun ang familiar na G-Wagon sa may parking area, he can’t help but feel a little emotional. The last time he’d been in this car wasn’t a good memory. It was when he was the one sitting on the driver’s seat, umiiyak habang nakatingin sa lasing na lasing na Chanyeol na nasa shotgun.

It was the same night when he decided to end things with the only man he loved.

But as he takes Chanyeol’s hand na nakalahad sa harap niya ngayon, helping him get inside, he feels all the bad memories slowly fading out. The warmth from Chanyeol’s hand comforts him, as if saying he can turn all those painful memories into happier ones. So Baekhyun holds on to it tightly, then takes a seat, bago i-retrieve ulit ni Chanyeol ang kamay.

_Of course, he has to drive_. Baekhyun internally laughs at his silliness. Hindi niya alam, gustong-gusto rin ni Chanyeol na hawakan pa ang mga kamay niya.

When Baekhyun has completely settled on his seat, he suddenly comes face to face with a veiny forearm and the sudden wave of Chanyeol’s perfume as the latter puts on his seatbelt for him. Napakurap na lang si Baekhyun sa bilis ng mga pangyayari, his breath hitching with the sudden proximity.

“Ay!” Chanyeol mirrors his shocked expression, bumilog ang mga mata upon realizing he just invaded Baekhyun’s personal space, “Sorry.. Force of habit.”

 _Oo nga naman, force of habit_ at namula na lang si Baekhyun. He didn’t know what to say so he just nodded back at Chanyeol at piniling tumingin na lang sa labas. The other cars in the parking lot suddenly became interesting. _Yeah right._

“Ano palang meron sa June 14?” Chanyeol tries to break the silence. Masyado na kasing dense ang atmosphere at hindi na siya makahinga. Also, he needed a reason to keep his eyes off the road, even just for a short while, to just look at Baekhyun.

“Ah, birthday ng pamangkin ko. Si Haebeom.” 

_Damn, Just hearing his voice right now, mababaliw na si Chanyeol._

“May baby na si kuya?” nakangiti niyang sagot habang nagmamaneho. Piniling ‘wag nang lingunin si Baekhyun dahil baka hindi na niya maialis pa ang tingin dito. “Nakakatuwa naman..”

“Oo, 1 year old na! Cute cute nga eh.” Baekhyun excitedly says, “Gusto mong makita pictures niya?”

Suddenly, he drowns in the familiar scent of strawberry as Baekhyun inches closer, pinapakita ang iilang pictures ng isang baby sa cellphone niya.

Buti na lang at traffic dahil hindi masyadong maka-focus si Chanyeol sa daan. Nakatingin lang siya sa mga daliri ni Baekhyun as the latter swipes on his phone.

Half of what Baekhyun is saying doesn’t register to Chanyeol. Actually, halos wala na nga talagang nag-reregister. Ninanamnam lang niyang pakinggan ang boses nito, nararamdaman ang paglaki ng puso niya upon realizing 4 years had passed by since he last heard this angel’s voice. 

_Grabe.. sobrang namiss ko ‘to._

Nang wala nang galawan ang traffic, Chanyeol took the chance to look at Baekhyun. To _really_ look at him. How his eyes are smiling while looking at his nephew’s pictures, how his pink lips are pouting with every anecdote for each picture, and just how he is sitting here in his car’s passenger seat— _his seat,_ after a long time of it being unoccupied.

Suddenly, they see eye to eye. Halos malunod sila parehas sa lalim ng tingin ng bawat isa. Chanyeol was so drawn that he can’t look away so it was Baekhyun who breaks the eye contact first.

“Uhm..” he has to before he lose all control. Sakto ring gumalaw na ang traffic. _Nice save._ “So, are you coming with me on the 14th?”

Chanyeol pondered about it for a while as he focused on the road. A familiar fear resurfaces upon the memory of meeting Baekhyun’s parents once again. Alam niya sa sarili niyang currently, nasa punto na siyang masasabi niyang proud siya of what he has become pero hindi siya sigurado if other people will agree with him. Lalo na ang mga parents ni Baekhyun.

But how can he say no to Baekhyun’s hopeful eyes like this? Wala na sila pero kahit ano pang hilingin sa kanya ni Baekhyun with these eyes, alam niyang talo na siya agad.

“O-okay lang bang pumunta ako ‘dun? I mean ano, siyempre—”

“Akong bahala.” Baekhyun beats him to it.

 _So we’re going there as.. Friends? Exes who started talking again?_ Chanyeol wanted to ask but he just nodded at Baekhyun who still looks hopeful. 

And when the latter flashed him that blinding eyemile he didn’t see for 4 years of his life, Chanyeol just knew he made the right decision to come with him.

Nasa EDSA na sila when Chanyeol realized, hindi niya pala alam kung saan niya ihahatid si Baekhyun.

“Saan ka pala uuwi?” the question came out of his mouth before he can even think it over.

“Uh.. sa Pasig?” Baekhyun tries to answer nochalantly kahit deep inside, natatawa na.

He avoids looking at Chanyeol dahil kinilig siya at the thought of him considering na iuwi siya sa unit nila.

“Bakit, may iba pa bang uuwian?” O _h my God self, humirit ka pa talaga ha?_

“Ah. Sabi ko nga.” Chanyeol says, pouting, na nagpangiti na naman kay Baekhyun.

_Ugh, Yeol. Ang cute mo please._

  
  


Chanyeol maneuvers around Baekhyun’s village as if siya mismo ay nakatira rin dito. The feeling of warmth and fondness dawns upon Baekhyun as he observes Chanyeol’s furrowed expression habang focused pa sa pag-ddrive. 

_Wala pa ring pinagbago. Pogi pa rin._

Kung nakikita lang talaga siya ni Kyungsoo ngayon while stealing glances from Chanyeol, malamang sinigawan na siya nito ng “Napakalandi naman!” 

They arrived in front of the Byuns’ gate and Chanyeol just turned off the engine. Bumaba na sila parehas ng sasakyan dahil tutulungan niya pa si Baekhyun na maipasok ang mga dala niyang maleta. Kahit sa loob lang ng gate.

What he didn’t expect was Mrs. Byun greeting them when they got inside.

Fear and insecurities aside, lumapit pa rin si Chanyeol para mag-mano. Malapit na siya mag-trenta pero aaminin niya, takot pa rin siya sa tindig na ito ni Mrs. Byun.

Pero sa paglapit ni Chanyeol ngayon, may napansin siyang parang _nag-iba_. Kumpara noong mga nakaraang taon, napansin niyang tila mas maaliwalas na ang tingin sa kaniya ni Mrs. Byun ngayon.

“Oh, ang bilis naman. _Kayo_ na ulit?” nakangiti nitong bati.

“Mama!”

“Ay hindi pa ba? Sorry.”

 _Ano raw?_ Nagtataka lang na tinitignan ni Chanyeol ang mag-ina. Namalik-mata pa nga siya nang makita ang nanay ni Baekhyun na nakangiti directly sa kanya. 

“Ah.. sige po. Alis na po ako.” sabi na lang niya dahil medyo awkward na naman ang atmosphere. Awkward pero suprisingly, in a good way. _May ganun ba?_ “Nice seeing you again po, Doctor Byun.”

“Bakit naman ‘Doctor Byun’ hijo? Dati tita na ‘yan ah?”

“Po?” nanlaki na naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“Wala..” natatawang sagot ng matanda, “Salamat, Chanyeol ha. Akalain mo ‘yun namiss kita?”

At nabulunan na nga sa sariling laway si Chanyeol.

“Sige, _anak_. Ingat ka pauwi.” 

Nag-bow na lang sa kanya si Chanyeol bago bumalik ulit sa sasakyan, spending a long time just staring ahead bago i-on ulit ang engine.

Napailing na lang siya habang inaalala ang kakaibang pakikitungo sa kanya ni Mrs. Byun kanina.

 _Ang dami namang nagbago sa 4 years?_ He realizes as a foreign, but not unwelcomed, warmth creeps on his chest. 

Traffic ulit sa C5 as usual, pero ang laki-laki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaneho.

  
  
  


Pumasok na ang mag-ina sa loob with Mrs. Byun draping her arms around Baekhyun’s. Tinatawanan siya ng sariling anak dahil sa _weird_ interaction nila ni Chanyeol kanina.

“Namiss ko ‘yang ngiting ‘yan sa’yo ha.. Siya lang talaga may kayang gumawa niyan.”

“Mama, ang awkward mo kanina! Pilit ba ‘yun?” natatawa pa rin si Baekhyun.

“Hindi anak ha! Totoo ‘yun. Na-realize ko tuloy na sana noon ko pa ginawa. Ang gaan naman pala sa pakiramdam.”

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun sa ina. While it’s true na he also wished na sana noon pa lang ay ganito na, he also thinks na it wouldn’t feel this overwhelming if they didn’t go through what they went through. Ngayon, mas masarap sa pakiramdam ang acceptance. Mas masarap kasi talagang they earned it.

“Sana hindi galit sa akin si Chanyeol, ‘no?”

“Di naman po ‘yun nagalit sa inyo kahit kailan.”

“Alam ko naman anak, naiisip ko lang minsan kasi I was too hard on him before..”

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun sa ina, hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa pagbabagong nakikita. _How the turn tables_ talaga.

“At alam kong mahal ka pa rin niya. ‘Yung tingin niya sayo noon, ganoon pa rin hanggang ngayon. Mas sabik pa nga eh.” she says looking straight into her son’s eyes, “I hope you two can find your happiness again, _together_. Promise, ‘di na ako kokontra.”

“Promise ‘yan ah.”

  
  
  
  


Simula Pasig hanggang makarating sa España, Chanyeol just has this creepy large grin plastered on his face. Swerte lang ng mga na naka-duty ngayon sa Crowne Tower dahil nakalibre din sila ng meryenda c/o of him. Sisipol-sipol pa siyang naglalakad sa hallway ng condo at may pa kindat kindat pang nalalaman sa mga tenants na bumabati rin sa kanya.

“Good mood si sir ah?” puna ng guard sa front desk na nginangata na ang fries na pasalubong ni Chanyeol.

“Kaya nga eh. Huling kita kong ganyan siya kasaya, sila pa ni Sir B eh.” sagot din ng receptionist.

“Baka nagkabalikan na sila?”

“Baka nga.”

  
  
  


Nang makapasok sa unit, agad na nagtungo si Chanyeol sa sofa. Internally screaming as memories of what happened earlier came crashing into him like waves. Ngayon lang niya fully na-absorb na kasama niya kanina lang si Baekhyun. Sinampal niya pa ang sarili to check kung nananaginip lang ba siya o hindi.

But _no_ , naramdaman niya ‘yung sampal. It wasn’t a dream. Totoo ngang magkasama lang sila kanina.

_Tangina mababaliw na ako._

Before he drowns himself in too much happiness, a certain gut feeling tells him na may kailangan pa siyang gawin. He hesistates doing it at first, considering the current situation they’re in, but in the end, he says _fuck it. Let’s not hold back anymore._

So he pulls his cellphone from his back pocket and opens the familiar app he always use.

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_hello. wala ka namang pakielam pero nakauwi na ako._

  
  


“Tangina. Ba’t ako kinikilig na parang high school.” Chanyeol laughs to himself.

And with just a passing minute after he sent the update, nag- _ping_ din agad ang cellphone niya. 

  
  


**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Hahahaha. Pahinga ka na._

_Thank you ulit sa paghatid :)_

  
  


Chanyeol’s terrified of the overwhelming happiness he feels right now. Ayaw niyang maging masyadong masaya dahil baka bawiin ulit ito sa kanya. He already lost Baekhyun once and he can’t imagine going through all that pain again kung mawawala rin naman ito ulit.

But there’s just something with the way Baekhyun looked at him earlier that makes him want to take the risk and try again. And since that _something_ seem to bear more weight in his heart than his fears, he decides to do just that. He decides to try again.

  
  


**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_baek sorry ‘di ko mapigilan eh._

_nasanay na kasi akong nagsesend ng mga tula._

_okay lang ba mag-send ako ulit?_

_maikli lang pramis >:) _

**_To: yeolpark_ **

_Hahahaha okay._

_Sige nga, pabasa naman ako niyan._

**_To: bbhyun0506_ **

_Baka makakaya ko pang ibalik,_

_ang oras, ang minuto, o ang segundo_

_Baka makakaya ko pa.._

_Baka makakaya pa natin.._

_At kung hindi na talaga,_

_maaari bang ulitin na lang natin ulit?_

_Ang ikaw at ako,_

_dating tayo._

  
  


“Ahhh ang puso ko!” Chanyeol exclaims after hitting send.

Mabilis niyang binaon ang cellphone sa kasuluk-sulukan ng sofa. Tumayo rin siya pagkatapos at paikot-ikot na tumakbo lang sa loob ng unit. Sobrang likot ng mga paru-paro sa katawan niya at wala na siyang mapaglagyan ng pinaghalong kaba at kilig.

_Grabe, Baekhyun.. Ganito pa rin epekto mo sa ‘kin.._

He stops on his tracks nang biglang mag-ring ang cellphone niyang binaon niya sa mga throw pillow. Lumapit siya para sagutin ito dahil baka importanteng tawag na pala mula kay Junmyeon. But when he saw who the caller ID was, nabitawan na lang ulit ang cellphone.

“Tangina.”

_Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale..._

  
  


“B…”

He hears a muffled laugh from the other line.

“B as in B.. Baekhyun. Not ‘by as in.. uh...” Chanyeol stutters, panicking dahil hindi na rin niya alam kung may sense pa ba ang mga sinasabi niya ngayon.

Tuluyan nang natawa si Baekhyun, and _damn,_ napa-kagat labi na lang si Chanyeol nang marinig ulit ang mga tawang iyon. 

_“Wala naman akong sinabi ah? Bakit ang defensive mo?”_

“Para lang ano... malinaw.”

Then there was a defeaning silence that lasted for a few minutes. Na-praning na si Chanyeol.

 _Did I make him uncomfortable? B naman talaga ‘yung gusto kong sabihin eh, ‘di naman ‘by.._ he thinks as he prepares a speech to pacify Baekhyun.

But then again, before he can even start talking, inunahan na ulit siya ng ex niya.

_“Ay, ganun? Mas gugustuhin ko sana kung ‘by as in baby ‘yun eh..”_

“Ano?!”

_“Oh, ba’t nagulat ka?”_

“Teka, Baek…” nanlambot na ang mga tuhod ni Chanyeol at napaupo na lang siya sa sahig ng condo.

 _“Banat banat ka pa jan sa mga tula mo, ‘di mo naman pala kayang panindigan..”_ dire-diretsong sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Wait lang naman.. Nabigla kasi ako..”

_“Ibababa ko na ‘to.”_

“Baby, wait!!” bulalas ni Chanyeol.

_“Come again?”_

“Baby..” halos mapunit na ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahil sa laki ng ngiti.

“I miss you so much, baby.” he managed to croak out in between sobs. Nagulat na lang din na umiiyak na pala siya.

Tinawanan muna siya ni Baekhyun bago sumagot, _“I missed you too, my big baby. Stop crying na.”_

Suddenly, everything fell back into place.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


One week after, they attended little Haebeom’s 1st birthday _together._ Medyo nagtatampo pa nga si Baekhyun sa pamangkin dahil mas gusto nitong magpabuhat kay _tito Chanyeol_ kesa sa kanya.

The week after, they had dinner with both of their families. It was awkward yet amusing at the same time.. how it took years for them to realize na posible rin naman palang maitawid ang dinner with each other’s families na walang tension going on in between them.

Days after, Chanyeol got so busy with the launch of their new song Dating Tayo so natigil ang ‘picking up where we left off’ nila ni Baekhyun. 

The song was a hit at laging nasa top 5 ng Pinoy Myx Countdown ang music video nito. Kaliwa’t kanan ang guesting ng Sourtapes sa radio stations at iba pang music platforms. Sunod-sunod din ang gigs sa iba’t ibang bars. Baekhyun was just observing Chanyeol on the sidelines, feeling so proud upon seeing the love of his life so successful in his craft. 

Eventually, days turn into weeks at kailangan nang bumalik ni Baekhyun sa Australia. Their little bubble of perfect has to end. 

Pero okay lang ‘yon, konti na lang naman, _uuwi_ na rin ulit si Baekhyun.

> _Kailan kaya muling mararanasang sa pagdilat ng mata, ika'y hindi na alaala?_

**2021**

  
  


University of Western Australia Graduation Ceremonies 2021

“Ano ba kasi ‘yun, Soo! Saan mo ba ako dadalhin?!” reklamo ni Baekhyun sa kaibigang tumutulak sa kanya papalabas ng auditorium.

“Wag ka nang makulit! Sumunod ka na lang kasi!"

Nagtataka si Baekhyun dahil didiretso na dapat sila ni Kyungsoo sa dorm. Katatapos lang kasi ng graduation at mag-eempake pa sila para sa flight nila bukas pauwi ng Manila. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit tinutulak siya nito ngayon papunta sa garden ng campus nila.

“Magpipicture ka lang ulit eh! Uwi na ako huy, ‘di pa ako tapos mag-empake ng mga gam-” 

Natigil ang pagsasalita niya nang makita ang likod ng isang lalaking nakaupo sa isa sa mga benches sa garden. Sa lapad pa lang ng balikat nito, alam na agad ni Baekhyun kung sino iyon.

“-it. Soo.. Ano’ng...”

“Ayan ha. Sabi na sa’yo I’m betting my PhD eh.” Kyungsoo says smirking, “Kahapon pa ‘yan dumating para i-surprise ka. Nag-papicture na nga ako pero hindi ko pa ma-post kasi baka makita mo eh. Kainis.” isang irap, “Sige na. Puntahan mo na. Kanina pa nag-aantay ‘yan.”

  
  
  
  


Mabagal na naglalakad si Baekhyun papalapit sa nasabing lalaki. Nakikita kung paanong nagpapalipas ito ng oras habang nilalaro ang bouquet ng mga bulaklak na hawak. Natigilan na lang si Baekhyun at napangiti mag-isa.

_Deja vu._

  
  


“Wow naman. Akin ba ‘yan?”

Baekhyun’s glad his voice didn’t break at that. 

The same perky ears and eye-crinkled smile greets him. Pati ang pag-buka ng bibig in awe, ay parehas na parehas din.

Kinilabutan na lang si Baekhyun at the familiarity of the situation. He’s sure he’s seen this moment before, in a flood-prone university somewhere in Manila, 9 years ago.

 _Grabe, mahal ko talaga 'tong taong 'to_. Parang sasabog na ang dibdib niya while looking at _him_ _._ Posible ba ‘yun?

“B-baby…” nauutal na bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol, tila nalulunod na rin sa mga emosyong nadarama.

“Oh? Bakit nakaupo ka pa diyan?” ani ni Baekhyun. Kunwaring nang-aasar pero nangingilid na rin ang mga luha, “Payakap naman ako?”

Suddenly, he is engulfed by the taller’s scent. _Oh, how he missed being held like this._ Yumakap din siya pabalik, trying to pour out all the yearning he bottled up for so long into that embrace.

Kung hindi pa nila narinig ang hikbi ng bawat isa, hindi pa nila mapapansin na parehas na pala silang umiiyak. Gaano ba sila kasabik sa isa't isa na hindi nila mapigilan ang lumuha?

“God, I missed you. I missed you so much, Baek.”

Baekhyun's hands are carressing Chanyeol’s back na nanginginig na dahil sa sobrang pag-iyak. “Sshh. Tahan na..” he says, as if he isn't crying just as hard, “Sobrang na-miss din kita, Yeol.”

Nang parehas nang kalmado, umupo na lang sila sa isa sa mga bench sa garden. Parehas nakatingin sa malayo at mahigpit na magkahawak ang mga kamay. Nakadantay ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol na maya't mayang humahalik sa likod ng mga palad niya.

“Baek, why did you come back to me?”

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun at lumambot ang puso niya nang makita ang nag-aalalang expression sa mukha ni Chanyeol. 

“Sobrang nagsisi ako after I left you.. I felt like i should’ve tried harder. I shouldn’t have left you during that time kasi kailangan mo rin naman ako.”

Agad namang humiwalay si Chanyeol para hawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun, "No..no.. please, Baek. I deserved that. I’ve burdened you for so long.” pagpoprotesta niya habang diretsong nakatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Burden? Ganyan ba kababa tingin mo sa pagmamahal ko sa’yo, Chanyeol?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol at tumingin ulit sa malayo, “Kasi hindi ko rin maintindihan kung bakit ako eh. Ano bang nagawa ko sa past life ko for someone like you to love me this much.”

“Yeol...” 

“Ang hirap ko kasing mahalin, Baek. Pati ako nahihirapan din sa sarili ko.”

“Yeol. Loving you is the easiest thing for me. Wala kang kailangang baguhin or patunayan para ma-justify kung bakit kita mahal. No ifs and no buts. Basta mahal lang kita.” Baekhyun says habang kinukuha ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol para hawakan ulit.

“Paano kung.. masaktan na naman kita?” pumiyok pang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman ‘yun mawawala sa pagmamahal ‘di ba? Wag mong akuin lahat, Yeol. Parehas din tayong nagkamali noon. Parehas nating nasaktan ang isa’t isa.”

Nadurog ang puso ni Baekhyun nang makitang parang maiiyak na naman si Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang pisngi nito with his freehand, at napangiti na lang nang maramdaman ang pag-lean ni Chanyeol sa mga palad niya.

“Sorry naduwag ako noon.. Ayaw lang kitang idamay sa mga problema ko.. I just.. didn’t want to hold you back.. Hindi ko namalayang lumalayo na pala ako. Na hinahanap mo na ako.” the taller mumbles, iniiwasan ang mga tingin ni Baekhyun.

“Yeol, you never held me back. You were the reason why I was braving through everything.. Kapag pakiramdam kong hindi ko na kaya.. umuwi lang ako sa’yo, nawawala na agad pagod ako..”

This caught Chanyeol's attention at napatingin na siya kay Baekhyun.

“..kaya nung unti-unti nang nawawala ‘yung inuuwian ko, pakiramdam ko, nauubos ako. Hanggang sa napagod na ako.. Late ko nang na-realize na dapat pala, hindi muna ako sumuko.. hindi muna ako umalis.. Pero tapos na ‘yun, Yeol. Natuto na tayo sa mga pagkakamali natin. Stop blaming yourself.”

“Thank you for always believing in me, Baek. Grabe, deserve ko ba ‘to..”

“Baliw. Number one fan mo nga ako ‘di ba. It’s high time you believe in yourself too. I know you’re slowly getting there. And I’m just so proud of you, baby.”

“Babawi ako, Baek. Babawi ako sa lahat ng mga nagawa ‘ko sa’yo noon.”

“Ako rin, Yeol. Let’s make it this work this time.”

Suddenly, tumalikod si Chanyeol para kunin ang bouquet ng _white daffodils_ sa bench at binigay ito kay Baekhyun.

“Congrats, Professor.” 

Nakangiti itong tinanggap ni Baekhyun. “Daffodils?” nagtaka siya dahil usually, rosas lang naman ang laging binibigay na bulaklak ni Chanyeol.

Napakamot tuloy ng ulo ang matangkad bago sumagot, “Ah, sinearch ko.. May meaning daw kasi ‘yan.” 

“Wow, may nalalaman ka nang meaning meaning ngayon ha,” natatawa niyang sabi, “Sige nga, ano?”

“New beginnings.” Chanyeol tells him proudly.

The shorter just snorted at him, “Dami namang alam!”

When he saw Chanyeol sulking, hinila na lang niya ang kuwelyo nito papalapit para magtapat ang kanilang mga mukha. “Thank you, my big baby.” Isang halik sa labi, “To new beginnings.”

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol na nagnakaw rin ng isa pang halik, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Yeol. _Ikaw lang palagi."_

*******

Dinig ang maingay na busina na mga pampasaherong dyip ng Maynila. Mabagal ang usad ng trapiko at maalinsangan din ang panahon sa labas. Tumatagos mula sa bintana ng sasakyan ang sinag ng araw kahit naka-high na ang aircon.

Nagising si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakaidlip. Nakatulog lang pala siya mula Pasay hanggang España. Marahil bumabawi na ang katawan niyang isang linggo nang wala pang maayos na pahinga. 

Unti-unti niyang inangat ang sarili kahit labag sa kanyang kalooban. Ngalay na kasi ang leeg niyang dalawang oras nang nakadantay sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan na lang niyang manatili pa ang kamay na nakayakap sa bewang nito.

“Sakto gising ah? Lapit na tayo, 'by.” nakangiting bati ni Baekhyun habang hinahawi ang magulong buhok ng bagong gising.

“Kiss.” 

“Mamaya na..” natatawang sagot niya kay Chanyeol bago ngumuso sa direksyon ng Grab driver sa harap, “Bawal PDA.” 

“One lang.”

“Hay nako.” umirap si Baekhyun, “Kulit.” he says matapos bigyan ng isang peck ang mga labi ni Chanyeol.

Nang lumiko na ang sasakyan sa Tolentino St., tinanggal saglit ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol na nakayakap sa kanya. Nilapit niya ang sarili sa bintana, his eyes looking straight into that familiar, olive building na ilang taon niya ring hindi nakita.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil halos idikit na ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa bintana ng sasakyan, “Na-miss mo ‘no?”

Baekhyun ignores him at nanatili lang na nakatingin sa gusali sa labas. Nangingilid na ang mga luha dahil sa sobrang pananabik. 

Chanyeol softens at the sight of an excited Baekhyun. Maging siya man, sabik na sabik na ring bumalik dito. Mas nakakasabik pa dahil sa pag-balik niya ngayon, magkasama na _ulit_ silang dalawa. 

“Tara?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun, nakalahad ang palad at malaki ang ngiti.

Agad itong tinanggap ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ng mahigpit. Ngumiti rin siya kay Chanyeol pabalik. Yung ngiting maningning, 'yung ngiting abot hanggang mata, at 'yung ngiting nagpahulog kay Chanyeol ng paulit-ulit.

“Tara." Baekhyun answers him, " _Uwi na_ _tayo._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wakas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in the blockquote are from TJ Monterde's Dating Tayo and the poems sent by **@yeolpark** are from the spoken poetry of the song's mv. 
> 
> Other song lyrics used/mentioned are Alapaap-Eraserheads, Present Tense-TRC, Dahilan-Autotelic, Home-Reese Lansangan, and Ikaw At Ako Pa Rin-TJ Monterde.
> 
> Hello! First time ko pong sumali sa isang fic fest bilang paladesisyon ako this quarantine.. Sorry na agad sa mga inaccuracies at inconsistencies. 🙏 Special mention lang din na sa IG interface sa au na ito, wala pong _seen_ feature. Hahahaha imaginin niyo na lang po sorry! (ᗒᗩᗕ)
> 
> Kumusta? Kung nakaabot ka man dito, maraming salamat sa pagttyaga! Sana nagustuhan mo ang kwento nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.♡ I would love to hear from you all so comment your thoughts away. 
> 
> Again, maraming salamat po! Payakap naman ako?  
> (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> Edit (12/30/2020): May ginawa po akong short drabble for this ➡️ [Sa Ilalim Ng Bituin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261563)


End file.
